Another Life
by JungleKitty82
Summary: *-New Chap. -* An A/U where Kakarrot is a fugitive who runs into a certain blue-haired slave girl. They meet up with a certain Saiyan Prince and well...turmoil ensues. Will become a B/V eventually. R/R...I'll be your best friend
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. I wish they were, but sometimes dreams don't come true...  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is an A/U B/V fic that starts off a bit strange, but if you bear with me I assure you things will get better. I hope you guys like it and although I'm a little wary to admit that this is my first fic (people usually don't like to read first-time author material). I am totally desperate for reviews and I would really appreciate it. So in case you didn't get that, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It will tell me if I should write any more or if I should just blow it all to hell and join a convent. (j/k for those of you really thinking of taking the vows, but hell why would you be reading this?)  
  
  
  
Another Life  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Kakarrot leaned his good shoulder against the stone wall of the alley and sighed wearily. He was tired. Actually he was more than tired. He was exhausted. His wound was still bleeding, but the blood flow had slowed down significantly, and he was no longer leaving a trail of blood wherever he moved. He wasn't certain of the time. He just knew that he had to make it to the area he and his father had agreed on before he passed out. Would his father even recognize him now? He shook his head. Of course he would; they had the same face. The bruises wouldn't matter much. Kakarrot raised a hand and ran it through his newly cut hair. The cut was a bit jagged, but he had done the best he could, considering that he only had a moment to spare. It had been a good choice, he thought to himself. A man Kakarrot had known for years didn't even give him a second glance. It was amazing what a haircut could do. Had his brother been in the same position, he would have rather cut off his arm than clip the long ebony mane that their family took so much pride in. Kakarrot wasn't quite as vain.  
  
The injured Saiyan pulled himself off of the wall and straightened up as best he could considering the pain that shot up his arm whenever it was moved. He was a Saiyan. Pain was as normal as breathing and if he let it stop him from getting to his destination, then he had no right to call himself a Saiyan. He would have to use the strength his heritage gave him to make it through this and if all went according to plan, then he would never see his family again. He would have to fight to save himself and those he loved but there would be no victor in this battle, no one to gain anything from.  
  
Kakarrot sighed as he thought of what he was about to do. He had to get off planet, that was for certain. He would be giving up everything he loved, his entire life, all to repay a debt owed to a man he didn't even know. But that wasn't what concerned him the most. No, his family was all that mattered now. He was doing this for his father and brother so that they could live. As long as he was able to stay out of the hands of the Saiyan Empire, the king's suspicion would never turn to his father and brother and the king would never know the truth. Kakarrot would be their scapegoat while his family lived their lives without harassment. He just had to stay alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()  
  
  
  
Her hand dipped in the cool translucent water lazily as she let the sun warm her back. She had about another five minutes, but at the moment she was pretending that the lake, the surrounding clearing, and the beautiful house in the midst of the forest, all belonged to her, and when she was in that state of mind, time did not matter. Bulma shifted her head onto her arm and stretched out her body until she felt the muscles in her legs pull in resistance. Her cerulean hair was in a state of disarray and her beige servant dress was a bit dusty in places, but to any casual observer she was still a breath-taking beauty. She looked as though she was a young maiden who might have just had a romp through a meadow. Only when she rolled onto her back could evidence of her beating be seen. Bulma winced in pain as she felt her injured back press against the ground. She had received as punishment ten lashes plus an extra one for her defiance to the mistress of the house. After her punishment, she had been ordered to wait in the kitchen until her mistress called on her again. The fools, she thought. When would they learn that if they gave her an opportunity, she would take, no matter what the consequences?  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BULL-HEADED BITCH?" The sound of the raspy shout startled Bulma out of her thoughts and she nearly tipped herself into the pool in her frantic effort to get to her feet. Dammit, she thought, maybe the dim-witted fool is catching on quicker than I suspected. I thought I at least had a few more minutes before he came to check up on me. Silently cursing to herself, Bulma veered off to the right of the voice and hurried through the trees as she heard the heavy, shuffling feet of Damien moving through the brush towards the clearing. She stopped suddenly and moved behind a tree as she spotted him about ten feet or so off with his back turned to her. The accursed belt that he had become so fond of using on her was dangling from his hand, held out slightly from his side as though he were preparing to strike anything that caught his interest or decided to surprise him. If she were to move, it would have to be very carefully. She was almost glad that she wasn't allowed to wear any shoes, because they would have made sneaking around the ego-bloated head servant very difficult.  
  
Lightly stepping over the fallen branches that littered the ground, she cautiously moved away from him and towards the large house that even now she could see through the trees. She made her way to it quickly and in less than a minute, she was already at the large back door of the kitchen. She reached to grab the handle, then thought better of it, and instead moved to the window beside it. Bulma peeked into the window from the side to make sure the room was empty. Satisfied it was, she hoisted herself onto the wide sill and flipped her legs over the edge into the room. She was just settling herself into the chair by the hearth when she heard noise just outside the door. A second later, Damien burst in, a menacing expression drawing his face into a hideous scowl on his weathered features. Bulma forced herself into a relaxed position and tried to look unaffected by his entrance or the leather belt in his hand.  
  
"You think you're real clever, don't you?" Damien's low but menacing tone told Bulma that if she didn't think quickly, she was going to get another beating.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I'm clever. Why you would choose now to tell me this-"  
  
"Oh come on now, girl. I know you disobeyed orders. The mistress sent me to get you and when I got to the kitchen you were gone. You were trying to run, weren't you, girl?" He took a few steps closer, all the while lightly hitting his thigh with the belt. Bulma couldn't help but stare at the belt as she spoke.  
  
"Why in the name of Kami would I try to run? We're surrounded on all sides by forest. And unlike you people, I learn from my mistakes. I didn't enjoy my two nights in the middle of the forest the last time I tried to escape." Damien gave her a skeptical look, and she sat back in the chair in an effort to appear nonchalant. She immediately regretted her decision when she felt the pain shoot up her back, and it took all the dignity she had left to keep nothing more than a frown from showing on her face.  
  
"Oh you're a resourceful girl alright, but you're stupid if you think I'll believe for one second that you wouldn't try to run again. And do really doubt my skills as a tracker? You do remember who catches all the wild game in this house?" Damien put on a satisfied smirk as he waited for the weight of his words to settle into Bulma's mind. But Bulma was determined to put up a good fight.  
  
"Believe what you want. Your opinion doesn't matter to me. But you've got to be kidding if you think you have anything but luck when hunting. I've seen your target practice and you couldn't hit the side of a barn if you wanted to. I wonder what that means. You are awfully friendly with the guy from the supply ship. Whose to say you don't have a deal with him. He could very easily give you a bargain. I wonder if the mistress has ever thought of that. If what I say is true then you might just loose her favor and-"  
  
"Shut Up! My skill as a tracker is not a concern right now!" Damien's face was bright red and his knuckles were turning white where his fist clenched the belt.  
  
"But you just said-"  
  
"I merely meant that your tracks weren't difficult to follow." He pointed to her feet. They were covered in mud. Bulma nearly gasped out loud, but she managed to just stare at them and quickly tried to think of an explanation.  
  
"What about my feet?"  
  
"Why are they muddy?" The indignant tone in Damien's voice was enough to make Bulma angry.  
  
"Maybe it's because you cretins don't believe in letting a girl wear a pair of shoes. Do you expect my feet to be sparkling clean at all times? Really, you people are slower than slugs if you think-"  
  
"I found your foot prints," he said moving a fraction of an inch closer to her. As it was, he was already towering over her. "You'll not talk your way out of this one, girl."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened as she watched him raise the belt, his eyes gleaming at the promise of causing pain. She tried to think of something, anything, that would give her an excuse for leaving the kitchen. "I had to get a drink from the well," she said nervously. "Surely you can't punish me for being thirsty." Bulma tried to move back farther into her chair, despite the pain it caused.  
  
A slow, malicious grin spread onto Damien's face as he grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her out of the chair, the belt raised high in the air. "Sure I can."  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()  
  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you people? This is inexcusable! Right now I should be looking at the head of that traitorous coward on my table, but instead I get to look at a bunch of sniveling half-dead elites who can't even kill a third-class Saiyan! I should have you all killed." King Vegeta glared at the bruised and bleeding elite warriors, some of who he had hand picked himself. He turned away, disgusted with the sorry excuses of the Saiyan race. "Where is my son?"  
  
"He's probably recuperating in the regen tank, sire." Nappa's booming voice resounded through the throne room, the confident tone almost overbearing considering he had not been chosen to go after the enemy of the empire.  
  
"Get him out. I want to hear his reason for failing before I beat him bloodier than that third-class buffoon ever did."  
  
"Yes, sire." Nappa said as he moved towards the door, trying not let his displeasure show at the thought of waking the angry prince up early from the regen tank.  
  
"And get these idiots out of here!" the king yelled at the guard standing by the door. "There bleeding all over the rug."  
  
The guard hurried out of the room to get help and King Vegeta stalked over to his throne. He knocked the goblet that was resting on the arm onto the floor, and the spreading stain mixed with the blood of the semi- conscious elites lying on the rug. This once small problem was getting out of hand. How could one third-class warrior defeat his eight strongest elites, not to mention his son? The brat's power level was almost already matching his own, although the king retained a slight advantage over him in experience. Soon he would have difficulty beating the prince if the brat's level kept increasing. The day the king lost his advantage was the day his son would be king. He wouldn't expect anything less of his son.  
  
King Vegeta sat down in his throne just as the doors reopened and several of his guards rushed in to carry out the injured Saiyans. Now all that remained was teaching his son a very valuable lesson. The prince must learn that failure was not option. His son had to kill this third-class freak if he ever wanted the respect and pride that went along with ruling an empire. Only then would the king willing accept his fate: to die by his son's hand knowing that he would become a strong and capable king. He would show the prince what it was to be strong king, and only hoped that it would be enough.  
  
  
  
Review, Review, Review!!! 


	2. Bardock's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. I'm just a poor, misguided fool who wants to marry Vegeta. But they will be mine. Oh yes, they will be mine…  
  
Author's Note: Okay, for those of you who have read the original chapter one, I have made that into the prologue. It just looks better that way. This chapter contains a good portion of Bardock and Kakarrot's story (hence the title, Bardock's story) but don't worry, Vegeta and Bulma will be coming in real soon (the next chapter) so don't think that I have totally forgotten about them. I mean this is going to be a B/V fic after all. Also, this chapter is pretty long. I probably won't be writing chapters this long in the future, but if it's necessary at times, I won't hold back. So, with no further ado…. enjoy!  
  
  
  
Another Life  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 --- Bardock's Story  
  
  
  
  
  
Bardock didn't recognize his youngest son at first glance. He had nearly walked past him when an arm shot out to stop him. Father and son stared at each other for a moment as Bardock took in Kakarrot's battered form leaning against a wall. Kakarrot finally broke his gaze to look about him and suddenly stiffened, releasing his father's arm.  
  
"We can't stay here, dad. I can't risk anyone seeing you with me." Kakarrot's voice was no louder than a whisper. The powerful warrior was sapped of all his strength and it took a real effort to keep himself from collapsing where he stood. "Is everything ready?"  
  
"It is." Bardock pushed his shoulder underneath his son's arm to help him balance his weight. For some reason, Kakarrot seemed to favor his left side. He soon found out why. The younger Saiyan hissed aloud when Bardock tried to help move away from the wall.  
  
"Not that side, dad," Kakarrot said through clenched teeth. Bardock carefully released his son's arm and moved over to the other side. He waited for Kakarrot to grab his shoulder and then began to move slow enough for his son to keep up.  
  
The two said nothing more to each other as they made their way through the dimly lit street. Night had fallen over the capital, but because of the unsavory part of town they were in, there were eyes and ears everywhere keeping a close eye on the two unfamiliar Saiyans. Only when they were inside the large, run-down, warehouse-like building that Bardock had led them to, did Kakarrot speak.  
  
"What is this place?" Kakarrot's voice echoed within the metallic walls and high ceiling. The building seemed to be one, large expansive room inside. Debris and ancient machinery covered a large portion of the open floor. Moonlight filtered through the high, cracked windows, illuminating the room with an eerie glow. It looked as though it had been a storage facility at one time and Kakarrot assumed it had been closed down because the Empire had just implemented a new method of storage. He remembered how excited his father had been when he explained the newfound capsule technology that they had discovered on a recently purged planet. Kakarrot couldn't quite remember the name that Bardock had called the planet. He just remembered his father had said it was really blue.  
  
"This is a docking area." Bardock moved his son over to a stack of abandoned crates. He slowly eased Kakarrot down onto one of the upturned boxes.  
  
"But there's no one here." Kakarrot turned to look around to make sure he hadn't been mistaken, but immediately winced when he felt pain radiate up his arm. Bardock leaned down to examine his son's arm. Without the proper apparatus, he couldn't tell to what extent his injuries were. He decided that he wouldn't have enough time to check properly. He ripped a long strip of material from his cloak and started to bind Kakarrot's wound while he spoke.  
  
"It's unauthorized by the Empire. People use this place when they don't want the Empire to know where they're going." Kakarrot punctuated his father's sentence with a groan as Bardock pulled the ends of the cloth tight and tied them together.  
  
"So where's the ship?"  
  
"It's underground."  
  
"Shouldn't we get going then?"  
  
"We're waiting for someone." Kakarrot touched the binding on his arm lightly and weakly tested his arm while he waited for Bardock to explain himself. "A friend of mine named Garris. He and I were squad mates for a while and we kept each other from dying a few times on purging missions. Was a real quiet sort of fellow though in the beginning. Didn't talk about himself much. I found out a little later that he had a reason for that. Seems he had kind of a dark past." Bardock sat down next to his son with a sigh, his weariness finally showing for the first time. "I came to his rooms one day and I saw him being cornered by a couple of men. His face had been slashed on one side and he was bleeding pretty badly. I didn't hesitate to jump on them, and my surprise attack gave him the opening he needed to help finish them off. Afterwards, he wasn't exactly candid about the situation or who the men were, but he told me that if I ever needed something of a peculiar nature, or something that I didn't think I could get anywhere else, I shouldn't think twice about asking him. If he could get it, it was as good as mine. I think he was a little surprised that I waited this long to call in the favor, but he told me to meet him here and he would have everything taken care of. He didn't ask any questions."  
  
"Do you trust him?"  
  
"With my life." Bardock stood up again and began to slowly pace the floor. He seemed to be organizing his thoughts. Kakarrot watched him, and somehow anticipated what he was about to say. He didn't wait for his father to start.  
  
"Dad," Kakarrot spoke softly but his voice carried well in the quiet stillness of the empty room. "Thank you. For helping me do this. And not…interfering in what I have to do."  
  
"You don't have to do anything, son. You could have just let me handle this, let me take the blame for my own actions. You're young, you can still have a life." Bardock looked his son in the eye as he spoke, then sat back down next to him awaiting his response. Kakarrot wasn't alarmed by the older Saiyan's reprimanding tone. He was understandably concerned for his son's well fare.  
  
"It's too late for all that now. What's done is done, dad. Now I'm going to take the blame for my actions. If I don't do this, eventually the Empire will find out what we've done and execute us all. I might not have had it all thought out when I took responsibility for this, but now that I've had time to think, I've realized that this is what's best. Your contributions to the Saiyan race are unparalleled, and you have more of a reason to be here than I do."  
  
"Son, how can you say that? You are—" A loud, creaking noise interrupted his reproof. Both Saiyans turned towards the door as a cloaked figure walked through the shadowed doorway and moved towards them until it reached a moonlit section of floor. His hood hid most of his features from view, the partial smile spreading on the man's face the only thing visible from underneath the black material.  
  
"Bardock." The familiarity of the deep rumble made Bardock stand up. The man pulled back the hood of his cloak, revealing a smooth, tan, youthful- looking face severely marred by a long, angry scar. The scar started just above his brow and extended down his cheekbone across his eye. His gray, damaged eye contrasted heavily with his normal black one and gave him an almost demonic appearance.  
  
"Garris." The two greeted each other in the traditional Saiyan manner, grabbing each other's forearm with one hand.  
  
"It's been too long, old friend. I was beginning to think you had gone and gotten yourself killed."  
  
"You still seem to think that I can't stay alive without your help. Your opinion of yourself hasn't changed a bit." Bardock said as he allowed a smirk to cross his features. They let go of each other and Bardock stepped back to introduce his son. "This is my son, Kakarrot. He's the one we need the ship for." Kakarrot forced himself to stand and greet the man. Garris gave a quick nod and released Kakarrot's arm.  
  
"I know who he is. His picture's on every damn vid-comm in the capitol. I heard they sent out a bunch of elites after you, boy. A guy told me the royal guards had to carry them back to the capitol, they were so badly beaten. If I didn't see for myself how badly cut up you are now, I would have thought you were damn near invincible. Those were the king's strongest elites. How did a third-class warrior like yourself manage to do so much damage?"  
  
Bardock spoke before Kakarrot could answer. "He's an anomaly; his strength is probably ten times what it should be and his power levels are beyond what I thought possible in a third-class warrior." Kakarrot nodded, and Garris seemed to ponder what he had just been told.  
  
"Hmm…. And he's managed to hide his power this long?"  
  
"Yes. We had no wish to cause anyone to be suspicious. If people found out how abnormal my son was, they wouldn't let him live for long. It would disrupt the hierarchy of our society. Besides, if it was found out that a third-class was stronger than our king, well, chaos would arise."  
  
"Very true. But it seems that this has already happened. And from what I've heard from my sources, you Kakarrot, are stronger than our prince as well." Bardock turned to his son in surprise.  
  
"You fought the prince? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"There wasn't time."  
  
"Yes, well I'm sure that little bit of information won't reach the people's ears, though. If they knew you were stronger than our future king, the one might I add, that is prophesied to become the Legendary, the chaos that Bardock mentioned is sure to happen." Garris nodded at his own comment, and turned to Bardock. "I'm going to need your help with setting up the ship. It's been here in storage for quite a while, and I want to run a few diagnostics before I'm comfortable with letting your son use it."  
  
"Alright, but we have to get him out of here before sunrise. There are probably people everywhere looking for Kakarrot right now. They already came to my house looking for him and I managed to convince them that I didn't have a good relationship with my son. I told them I wouldn't expect him to contact me."  
  
"Well, that excuse won't hold up for much longer if he's still on-planet. Come on, let's check on the ship."  
  
Bardock helped Kakarrot up and followed Garris to a wall behind a stack of crates. Garris pushed on a section of the wall and a door popped open revealing a narrow passageway with a descending staircase. The three traveled down the stairs, Garris stopping for a second to feel for a light switch, and reached the bottom rather quickly. The room they had entered was less of a room and more of a cave with a door directly in front of them. Garris moved to the panel of the door and punched in a few keys. The door opened and they filed in through the narrow doorway.  
  
The docking area was enormous. There were ten full-sized ships all together, lined up on either side of the room and making sort of an open corridor down the middle. A few smaller pods were set up in the back. Garris led them in between the massive ships to the pods.  
  
"It would be a mistake to use anything bigger than these. And besides, these are the only ones that are fitted with an anti-tracking device. So, no one will even know you've left." Garris entered a code into the outer- consol and the hatch opened with a hiss. He then moved back and gestured with a mock bow to Bardock. "After you."  
  
Bardock turn to his son. "I would try and rest until were finished. It won't be long, but you look as though you could use all the rest you can get." Kakarrot nodded and waited for his father and Garris to enter the ship before he nearly collapsed in a heap against the wall. His arm had been killing him and the blood loss he had suffered earlier had taken its toll on him. He more or less drifted into unconsciousness rather than sleep. It was the first time he had been able to rest since this whole thing began.  
  
Garris had been showing Bardock the inner-workings of the ship and he waited until the diagnostic test was running before he asked Bardock what had been on his mind since they first spoke in the upper room.  
  
"So what's the deal, Bardock? Why is your son protecting a fugitive scientist from a planet he's never been to?" Bardock nearly dropped the power gage he held in his hand when he heard Garris' surprisingly accurate account of his son's situation.  
  
"How did you—"  
  
"You should know me better than that, old friend. I have many sources in high and low places. But none of them have given me a real reason behind all of this. I know that your son was spotted helping the fugitive and that he resisted arrest when the guards came after him. But what I don't know is why your son even bothered protecting the guy. And also, why is the king so enraged about a fugitive whose only known offense is refusing to work for the Empire. It seems like something's missing here."  
  
Bardock folded his arms across his chest, leaned back against the consol and looked at his friend in admiration. He was sharper than Bardock remembered.  
  
"The fugitive scientist, Mickal Majobe, saved my life on his home planet of Meru."  
  
"Meru has been purged, right?" Garris interrupted.  
  
"Yes. As you know, I was transferred to the science division of the purging squad. My team was assigned to look for any technology we could bring back to assimilate into the Empire. We decided to split up and I found an abandoned research center that looked as though it might have something interesting. After poking around a bit, I decided that there was really nothing of value left and was about to leave when I tripped over some rubble and fell against a cabinet of sorts. The cabinet fell over and directly behind it was a large opening in the wall. I checked it out, realized it was a tunnel, and went in. When I got to the end, the passage opened up into a large room and I saw Mickal standing over some contraption. I immediately ordered him to surrender in the name of the Empire. When he turned around, I recognized him as the fugitive our squad had been warned to keep an eye out for. He hadn't been accounted for yet. Before I could say anything else, he shot me with this strange looking gun and I blacked out. When I woke up, I found I was cuffed to a pole. I tried to pull them off, but I felt so incredibly weak that I stopped trying. I looked over to where Mickal was standing and realized he had been watching me the whole time. He told me that there was no use trying to break the cuffs because they were fitted with a power-draining device."  
  
"Didn't your squad wonder where you were?"  
  
"Maybe, but Mickal had turned off my transmitter so they would have no idea where I was. I told him he was making a real mistake holding me hostage, but he just shrugged and asked me if I thought it would be better to surrender and die or keep fighting to live. He said he thought we Saiyans would understand his will to survive. I didn't answer him because I saw his point.  
  
"Strangely enough, we actually started talking to each other and he told me about the engine he was working on for his escape ship. At first I was just trying to keep him talking so that he wouldn't think about killing me, but after a while I became fascinated by his knowledge of quantum mechanics and space technology. I asked him why the Empire was after him and he said that they suspected that he was building weapons for Frieza. It was no secret that the Saiya-jin Empire's temporary alliance with Frieza was wearing thin, and Frieza had propositioned him, but he hadn't complied. So Frieza, enraged that Mickal had refused him, started a few rumors to get him condemned. King Vegeta was worried that Mickal would give Frieza the advantage he needed to conquer a good portion of the universe, so he made it a top priority to find Mickal. Mickal was the reason Meru was purged."  
  
"Whoa. That's gotta be pretty heavy on the guy. So, how did you get out and how does Kakarrot fit into all this?" The consol beeped, signaling the end of the diagnostic test. Bardock ignored it and continued.  
  
"Well, after Mickal told me all this, he left to get some more supplies for his escape ship. He was planning on leaving that evening. While he was gone, another Meru-jin came into the room. He looked a great deal younger than Mickal. He saw that I was Saiyan and began accusing me of destroying his homeland. I really couldn't say anything, because everything he said was true. Then he went over to a cabinet and brought out a gun similar to the one Mickal shot me with. He was pointing it at me when Mickal came in. Mickal began yelling at him in his native language, and the two argued for a full minute in front of me. The guy pointing the gun at me said something that sounded defiant and looked like he was about to shoot me. Mickal pulled out his gun and shot him first. He told me that the man on the ground was his hot-headed assistant, Tobei."  
  
"So, first he holds you hostage, then he saves you from death." Garris said in an amused tone.  
  
"Yeah, I found it pretty unbelievable myself. He told me he had no intention of killing me. He just didn't want to be found out. He planned to take me with him and drop me off on a deserted planet with my transmitter. That way, by the time help came, he'd be long gone."  
  
"Sounds like a pretty good guy."  
  
"I thought so too. We ended up making it on the ship, but when we left the atmosphere, a few cruisers spotted us. I could have just let Mickal fend for himself and waited until the cruisers picked us up. But I didn't. I told Mickal how fast each type of cruiser was, how efficient it's power source was, and its potential capacity for hyper drive. He managed to use that knowledge to out-maneuver them and we escaped." Bardock typed a few stokes on the ship's keypad and pulled out his power gage. "Full power. The ship is ready." He began packing up all the tools they had used to check the ship's mechanics.  
  
"Wait a second," Garris said as he placed a hand on Bardock's shoulder to keep him from leaving. "So, then what?"  
  
"I told Mickal I'd help him get settled somewhere. He said he already had a place picked out and that all he needed now was to get some supplies and maybe a new ship. I told him I'd help him out and he told me that he'd greatly appreciated it. He still wanted to drop me off on a deserted planet, but I knew that wouldn't be a good idea because then the officers on the cruisers would begin to wonder if I had anything to do with Mickal's knowledge of extraordinary evasive tactics." Bardock began moving towards the door again, much to Garris' dismay.  
  
Bardock motioned to him. "Come on. I'll tell you the rest once we get my boy settled in here." Garris followed him out of the ship's entrance and moved to his side when Bardock stopped directly in front of him. Bardock was gazing at his son's unconscious form propped up against the wall. He knelt down and tried to carefully pull Kakarrot up so that his good arm was around his neck and his weight was supported by Bardock's shoulder. Garris ran to Kakarrot's other side to help him. "Watch his arm, Garris." Garris supported Kakarrot's waist as he and Bardock carried him into the ship. They laid the unconscious Saiyan in one of the cryo- stasis containers.  
  
"Is the ship still headed to Corgus as planned?"  
  
"Yes. Corgus has a busy enough spaceport that they won't think too much of a lone Saiyan coming to dock. They also don't pay enough attention to intergalactic bulletins, so my son has a better chance there than anywhere else."  
  
"Do you think we should just send him on his way with out waking him?"  
  
"No. I want to say good-bye to my boy first." Bardock lightly shook his son. Kakarrot softly moan aloud as he came to. "Son, listen to me. The ship is ready to take off."  
  
"Alright, dad." Kakarrot tried to sit up, but Bardock held him down. "I'm going to Corgus, right?"  
  
"Yes. And as soon as you get there, get yourself fixed up. The cryo-sleep during your flight will allow you to heal a little naturally, but your going to need a regen tank. After that, stay out of sight until I contact you. It might be awhile though. I have to wait until everything dies down. The Empire might believe my innocence in the matter for a while, but I don't want to jeopardize that by giving them something to trace."  
  
Kakarrot nodded at his father's comment. "Alright, I can lay low for a while. But what do I do about money?"  
  
"It's all in the pack I brought. It's in the storage compartment." Kakarrot nodded again and Bardock lowered his head and moved closer to his son in order for him to hear better. "Son, what you're doing…it's probably one of the most noble things I've ever seen a man do. You have made me prouder than I ever thought possible. No matter what you say, I'll still feel responsible for letting you get into this position. But I'll respect your wishes and let you handle this."  
  
Kakarrot raised his arm up and rested it on his father's shoulder. "Thank you, Dad. I won't let myself fail."  
  
"Alright, Garris. Let's get my son out of here." Garris nodded and tapped a few buttons on the keyboard.  
  
"You've flown a spacecraft before, right?" Garris said as he continued to lean over the consol.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that's good. It's going to be on auto-pilot for most of the time, but just in case you get into trouble, it's good to know you'll be able to fly your way out of it." The panel beeped and all three Saiyans turned their heads look at it. "Well, that means you're ready to go. Good luck, kid." Garris moved over to the side of the cryo-stasis container, and looked at Bardock to make sure he had nothing else to say before he hit the button to close the lid.  
  
"Good-bye, son. I'll see you as soon as I can."  
  
"Good-bye, Dad."  
  
Garris pushed the button and the lid slid close. The container filled with cloudy gases meant to kept its occupant unconscious and soon Kakarrot's form could not be seen. Garris motioned Bardock to the door. "Come on. It's on a timer." The two Saiyans left the ship, the door automatically closing behind them. Bardock sat down on a box that had been pushed up against the wall. Garris chose to stand.  
  
"So, care to finish your story?"  
  
"Where was I?"  
  
"Mickal didn't know where to drop you off."  
  
"Right. I told him to take me to a populated planet where I could get a ship and fly back to Meru. That way, I could get back to the sector my squad was assigned to. When I got back, I purposely cut myself on the head and waited until I saw one of my squad-mates. I staggered out, told him that I had been hit by some falling debris and had been unconscious for most of the time. They didn't think anything of it and our squad left the planet."  
  
"So everything sounds like it turned out ok. I mean no one suspected anything, and Mickal got off-planet. So why is your son about to launch off of Vegeta-sei in order to run from the Empire for something that you seemed to pulled off without a hitch?  
  
"You never could just sit back and listen to a story. You always were impatient to hear the end."  
  
"And you always liked to draw a story out." Garris grinned at Bardock and motioned for him to continue.  
  
"Well, I couldn't go and help Mickal like I wanted to because I had another purging mission to go on, so I sent my son Kakarrot to take a ship and supplies to Sombay, the planet he was hiding out on. My mission happened to be cut short, so I decided to go and meet my son and Mickal before they left. When I got there, I found Kakarrot, and everything went fine until we got word that Saiyan spacecrafts with the Empire's royal emblem were spotted in the spaceport. There was no reason the royal guard would be there unless they were looking for something specific. We rushed back to the place Mickal was staying at and we got there in time to see two royal guard escorting Mickal out to a carrier. I told Kakarrot that I would have to help him, even if it meant risking my life because he had saved mine. I was out-matched, but I had to try. I was just about to go help him when Kakarrot pushed me out of the way and told me to stay back and get a ship ready.  
  
"I wanted to call him back but I knew he would be able to handle himself. So I went to get the ship. Kakarrot came back a little while later looking a little roughed up, but none the worse for wear. He had Mickal with him too."  
  
"So, Kakarrot saved Mickal, and I assume he let the royal guards live if the Empire were able to identify him as Mickal's collaborator."  
  
Bardock nodded. "Yes. We got back to the ship and managed to drop Mickal and his supplies off on an out of the way planet. Then we came back here in order to figure out what to do. I had Kakarrot lay low for a time and told him to meet me in a prearranged place if there was ever any trouble. Eventually a few agents of the Empire came to question me. I told them I didn't know anything and after questioning me for a couple hours they left. For about a week, I didn't see my son."  
  
"I had planned on contacting him but I figured I'd wait until suspicion died down. Last night I got a message telling me to meet my son with plans to leave the planet. I don't think he could have gotten off-planet without my help while he was a fugitive. And the king wasn't going to make it any easier for him by stopping the search. I contacted you, and spoke briefly to him by telecomm. I told him to meet me where we had agreed and that I thought it best that he relocate to Corgus. But not before I tried to talk him out of doing this, to let me take the blame for what I had done. Mickal would be in no danger as long as the Empire had no clue where he was, and I could have easily turned the blame on myself. I could have made it sound as if my son had no choice. But he refused to listen. He told me that the safety of his older brother and me came first and that it really wouldn't matter if I turned myself in anyway. He would be condemned along with me for what he'd already done. This way we at least had a chance to live. I don't like to admit it, but I knew he was right."  
  
The spacecraft in front of them began to rumble and hiss, and the engines roared to life. Garris moved over to a panel in the wall and pressed the button that opened the large hatch in the ceiling. After powering up for a brief moment, the pod lifted up and rocketed off into the sky, leaving a trail of white exhaust in its wake. Bardock waited until it was out of sight before he spoke again.  
  
"Earlier today I heard that he had been found by the group of elites sent to capture him, and that he had demolished them. After I met up with him, I brought him here."  
  
Garris leaned back against the wall and made an almost incredulous sound. "Wow, Bardock, that's quite a story. I must say, it answers a lot of my questions."  
  
"You mean you still have questions left?"  
  
"Just one. What happens now?"  
  
"Well, I really don't know yet. I don't have this all figured out. I think we can only move one step at a time."  
  
"You mean as long as it's one step ahead of the Empire."  
  
"Yeah. But right now all I can do is hope that he gets to Corgus okay. If his ship were to malfunction—"  
  
"Bardock, we checked that ship from top to bottom. I know you're concerned about his well fare, but have a little more faith in technology, ok? I mean everything will probably turn out fine."  
  
Bardock shook his head regretfully. "Famous last words, Garris."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time: Bulma's story, and eventually Vegeta's. And remember: All work and no reviews makes Kitty a dull girl! ;) 


	3. Bulma's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. But Vegeta is just a little obsession of mine…(lights candles on shrine and takes out the goat's blood)  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Alright, here is Bulma's story. You guys have been real patient with me about the way I'm organizing the chapters. I know, I know….where's Vegeta, right? Well, I promise his story is coming up next, and then everybody's lives will start to merge and…well hopefully we'll get some good old fashion angst in here! I just want to remind you again, this is a B/V so just be a little more patient with me and I promise it will be worthwhile. Oh and by the way, I have spring break coming up, which means I won't be near a pc with the net for some time so…I'll make a deal with you. I'll post two chapters when I get back if I get enough reviews while I'm gone. I am a total review whore, so I want reviews, I need reviews, I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! If I don't get a lot of reviews, I'll still post, but just not as quickly (vengeful little bitch, aren't I?). But I do appreciate the reviews I've already got. Thanks for the support, guys! Well, if you haven't already fallen asleep yet, enjoy…  
  
  
  
** Words in Saiyago (Saiyan Language)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2—Bulma's Story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat with her legs pulled up against her chest, her head resting atop her knees while she watched the exotic birds move about the shore of the shimmering, sunlit lake. This was one of the only beautiful things left in her life. The lake had become her refuge when the agony of her newly acquired life became too much for her to bear. It was so unfair, she thought to herself. She had been one of the richest and most prestigious women on her planet, and now she was reduced to a lowly house slave. "Life sure is grand," she said dryly to herself, tossing her long aqua-blue hair out of her face and gazing up at the clear, azure sky. This planet almost reminded her of her home planet Chikyuu. Its skies were just as blue, and the terrain was more or less the same with its equal mixture of rolling hills, ice-capped mountains, and vast, wide plains. The only difference was that this planet seemed so…untouched. Since she had been here, she had seen nothing but forestry and land. Besides the house she resided in, the surrounding wilderness seemed to be unadulterated. She had no idea how far the nearest town was, or if there was even a town close by at all. She felt cut off and utterly alone, even while living with the numerous other servants and mistress of the house.  
  
Bulma had lost track of the days. She wasn't used to the way this planet counted their time. Their days were much longer than that of Chikyuu and she had been told that there were certain days where there would be no night at all. It was all just so confusing. Under normal circumstances, she would have been thrilled to learn about an alien timetable and calendar, but now that her life had become a living hell, she had barely paid attention to such minor details.  
  
Bulma stood up reluctantly and looked over the water one last time. She had better get back before the guests for the party arrived. Mistress Drudilia had ordered every servant to be present exactly a half an hour before the party was scheduled to start. The kitchen slaves had slaved (no pun intended) away for most of the day preparing the extravagant menu that the Mistress had been so adamant about having. Bulma did not envy them. She had been assigned to kitchen duty shortly after she had arrived as a slave to the household. After several days of beating the blue-haired slave for disobedience, the Mistress soon realized that Bulma's lack of skills were not due to stubbornness. Bulma had managed to set fire to the kitchen at least twice in the few days she had been a kitchen slave, while also accidentally serving soup with enough spice in it to send the Mistress into a coughing fit. Bulma just had a natural aversion to cooking. When the Mistress was able to speak again, she ordered Bulma out of the kitchen once and for all. Her duty now consisted of cleaning the Mistress' rooms, serving dinner to the Mistress and her guests, and unpacking the boxes left by the supplies ship. She enjoyed the last duty more than the others because occasionally she was able to steal a few items for herself. She hid them away in a spot near the lake, waiting for the day when she would be able to prepare a more organized escape plan.  
  
Walking languidly back in the direction of the house, she began to think back to the unhappy day when her life had changed forever.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
She had just gotten back from a board meeting with the heads of various departments who worked at Capsule Corporation, her multi-billion dollar science research and technology company. Capsule Corp. had been behind every major scientific development on Chikyuu since her father had started running it. When he had turned the reins over to her, she had made it into a prosperous and profitable company that had made her and her family rich and famous worldwide. She had been the youngest billionaire to date. Her life might have been hectic and a little empty without the time or patience for friends, but she had financial security and success that was unparalleled with anyone else on the planet.  
  
Even Yamucha, the man she had paid to pose as her stand-in boyfriend, had had to make an appointment with her secretary to break off their "relationship" because he couldn't handle her stressful and strenuous schedule. Bulma had been greatly upset at Yamucha's resignation. She had liked the guy and he had made her laugh, something not many people could do. But she had to admit, she had noticed significant changes in him since their first meeting. Where he used to be fun and out-going, he became closed off and possessive. Twice she nearly had to fire him for losing control his temper; once because Bulma had invited an old high school flame to spend the night in her room one evening and a second time when Bulma had a one-night stand with the head of a once rival company that Capsule Corp. had decided to merge with. She realized that Yamucha's feelings for her had taken on an almost obsessive nature. She had distanced herself more and more from him, not really having the heart to fire him because they had had so many good times together. Then Yamucha came into her office with a signed resignation stating that he could no longer be her puppet and that if he were to ever live a normal life, he would have to leave. She had accepted his resignation in the end, treating him like the employee he was and ultimately and irrevocably breaking his heart. She would not allow herself to feel bad.  
  
Bulma allowed the warm water to course down her back as she rested her forehead against the cool tiles of the shower wall. Her board meeting had been excruciatingly long. A bunch of aged yuppies trying to tell her how to run her company. She was tempted to just fire them all and hire monkeys to take their place. At least monkeys wouldn't tell her how to do her job. Bulma shut off the shower and grabbed a towel. First she would get a quick bite to eat, and then she would call her parents to see how they were doing. She thought about it for a second and decided against it. Her mother was probably doing a photo shoot. Mrs. Viviane Briefs didn't let the married life interfere with her active modeling career. Bulma's youthful-looking model mother was always on the go, her homely looking husband always trailing behind her. Since he had given Bulma control of the company, he had been tagging along with her mother to her shoots, helping her with this and that and keeping a wary eye on her open admirers. Bulma chuckled to herself as she thought of the unlikely couple. Her mother was tall, graceful and utterly beautiful, with a head full of luxurious blond hair, cobalt blue eyes and the IQ of a toaster. Her genius of a father was short and stocky, with thinning white hair and cheerful brown eyes. Bulma was grateful for the traits each had given her: her father his intellect and her mother her beauty. She still had trouble believing sometimes that these complete opposites were her parents. They loved each other immensely, but Bulma frequently noticed her father's agitation at his wife's stupidity. Bulma made a mental note never to marry anyone based on looks.  
  
Bulma sighed deeply and fell back gracelessly onto her sofa. The shower had been relaxing, but her mind was still reeling from all the numbers that had been thrown at her during the board meeting. She would make sure the rest of this afternoon was uneventful. She had just situated herself on the couch and was reaching for the TV remote when she heard the low, wailing scream of the warning sirens. She sat up and glanced out the window, a confused look crossing her features. The midday sun was out and the blue sky was flawless, with not even a shadow of a cloud. Besides, they didn't get tornadoes in West Capitol, so what was the deal? She was just about to move towards the phone to find out what the commotion was about when she felt a resounding rumble shudder through the house. At first, she thought that there must be trouble in the lab, seeing as though her house was connected to side of the Capsule Corp. laboratory. But the rumble had come from the far unattached side of her house. What was happening? She got her answer when a gaping hole was blasted into the ceiling of her living room. Bulma ran to dodge the falling debris as large chunks of ceiling and dust rained down on her. She quickly made her way to the undamaged side of the room and looked up at the bright sunlight that streamed through her once unbroken ceiling.  
  
Through the dust, she could see figures poised at the edge of the hole. They were men; of that she was certain because they were of gigantic proportions. Bulma ducked under a covered table when it looked as though one of the men was about to jump down. She huddled into a ball on the floor, trying to make herself as small as possible and listened for the sound of feet hitting the floor. It never came. She peeked out from under the cloth on the table and nearly gasped aloud in shock at the sight she saw. The man was hovering in the air! There were no cables or ropes connected to him. How was this possible? The wheels in her mind turned at breakneck speeds as she went through every possible way the man in front of her could keep himself suspended in the air. Her thoughts were interrupted as three other men floated down into the room.  
  
The first of the four men towered over the others, his long hair falling down his back in a mass of black spikes. The hard line of his jaw and sharp, angular features demanded respect, not to mention his massive chest and tree-sized biceps. He looked about the room as the others joined him. He seemed to be taking in every detail, his eyes resting on one thing for only a second before darting over to something else. The other men who joined him had similar black hair and faces, although they were not nearly as big as the first man.  
  
At the moment, the observant intruder was looking in Bulma's direction, but didn't seem to see her. Bulma barely breathed, her mind racing to figure out some sort of plan before her hiding place was discovered. Her ki blaster was upstairs, but there would be no way to get to it as long as they invaded her living room. She wasn't even sure if her ki blaster would work on these seemingly super human giants. I wonder if these men were the reason the sirens went off? she thought to herself. There might be more of them outside. She decided right then and there that if she were given the opportunity, she would run for it and take her chances outside. She didn't like to be cooped up, and she knew that eventually, if the men started to look around, they would find her.  
  
The first man, whom Bulma assumed was the leader, began yelling at the others in a strange language. The other men mumbled something to one another, and began walking in different directions. Bulma watched the men heading off into to different wings of her house. What were they looking for? The tall, authoritive man stood with his back straight and his arms crossed over his chest, still observing the room. Bulma stayed as still as possible. With the others gone, the room was practically noiseless except for the sound of distant explosions in the background. She wondered if more men like these were blasting into other people's house and terrifying the living daylights out of them. She didn't know why, but she was sure that if she was found, something terrible was going to happen.  
  
Bulma tried to moved into a sitting position that was more comfortable, considering that she was unsure of how long she would be staying there. As long as she didn't make a sound, she had a chance of escaping when that big boar of a man standing in front of her left. As if on cue, the clasp of her bracelet caught onto the linen covering the table as she moved, pulling the cloth down along with everything else on top of the table. The man's head snapped over to her direction, and he was on her before she could even scramble out from under it. He flipped the table over to the side, splintering it from the force he exerted on it, and exposing a scared and shaking Bulma curled up against the wall.  
  
"Please," she pleaded. Maybe the man would have pity on her and let her go. The man swiftly reached down grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and yanked her off of the ground, her feet dangling in the air before she could even blink. She looked into his dark eyes, unaware of the tears trickling down her face. "Don't hurt me."  
  
The sudden look of surprise on his face didn't confuse her as much as what he did next. The man reached out and touched her cheek with the pad of his thumb and pulled it back to examine the moisture that clung to it. She had tried to pull away from his touch, but she could barely move while he was holding her in the air like he was. She shivered as he mumbled something in that deep voice of his, the sound of his rich foreign language reverberated in her ears. She stared at him wide-eyed and her mouth open, slightly shaking her head to let him know she didn't understand him. All of a sudden he tilted his head back and bellowed something to the other men. They came in a matter of seconds, stopping short when they saw what their leader was holding. Two of the men looked at each other and snickered, while the other allowed his eyes to travel up and down her form with open interest. The man holding her called out an order of some sort and the men, with obvious looks of disappointment, turned back around and left the room.  
  
Her captor let go of her wrists and set her on the floor, looking down at her with a sort of half smile playing on his lips. She looked at him warily, trying to decide if his smile held a hint of malice. Before she could think further, he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close and lifted into the air, flying directly through the hole in the ceiling. Bulma struggled at first, trying to free herself before he took her too high in the air. Her attempts were pitiful in the least, and the man's hold on her never loosened. She quit shortly after, drained of her strength and too afraid to try anything else this high up. She looked down and gasped as she saw parts of the city on fire and rubble everywhere. Half of West Capitol was destroyed and there were even more "super men" rounding up groups of people and ushering them into strange hovercrafts of some kind.  
  
After what seemed like a half an hour of flying over the ruined city, the large man swooped down and landed next to a large spacecraft. Who were these people? She had never seen anything like the machinery exhibited in the ship and although it piqued her curiosity, she was even more concerned with the reasons of why she was there. Bulma resumed her struggling as the man who held her prisoner started to drag her towards the ship. She was concentrating so hard on freeing her hand that she didn't notice him pull her through the automatic sliding door and down a series of hallways until it was too late. When she regained her senses, she noticed that the room they had stopped in resembled a laboratory. She spotted a man bent over a complicated mass of metal and wires and noticed one of her company's products lying next to it on the table. A capsule. The invention her company was named after. It looked as though it had been taken apart and carefully studied, judging by the organized way the parts had been laid on the table. But why? Anyone on Chikyuu could simply buy the manual and read about the components that made up the tiny capsule for themselves. Why not watch the free video that came every Capsule Corp. capsule?  
  
The older man sitting at the table looked up, his eyes meeting Bulma's blue ones and then glancing expectantly at the man next to her. He was just as handsome as her captor and just as big, but his eyes held a hint of higher intelligence in them. I'll have a better chance explaining myself to him, Bulma thought. If only she could get him to understand her. The older man stood from his place at the table and walked up to them, stopping directly in front of Bulma and looking down at her. He gave the man next to her a questioning look.  
  
* Where did you get her? *  
  
* I found her in the place we were told to look for the capsule technology. She was hiding. * The younger looked down at Bulma as he spoke and gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
* Well, what is she doing here? *  
  
* I came to ask you if I could keep her. *  
  
* Out of the question. *  
  
* Why? *  
  
The man standing in front of Bulma sighed rather loudly and glared down at her. Bulma cringed and took a step back, unfortunately right into the hard, expansive chest of her kidnapper. He pulled her up against him, holding her arms on either side.  
  
* You know the rules. All slaves must be taken to the loading ships and left for the higher officers to distribute. We've never gotten to keep any of the slaves we've found on any of our other missions. I don't know what makes you think we can now. *  
  
* But dad, look at her. She's not like any of the other slaves we've captured. She's exquisite, and this time I don't think the elites should get first picks. I can sneak her out real easy, and no one would even know I'm gone. *  
  
The younger man reached up and stroked Bulma's cheek. For a second time that day, Bulma tried to jerk away from him, but failed when she felt his grip on her arm tighten.  
  
* No, Radditz. I'll not have our squad be punished for your lust and stupidity. And in the future, don't ever question my authority again. Take her to the loading ships and get back to the site. I want to get all the samples I can get of this new technology. This will revolutionize the Saiyan Empire. *  
  
The man holding Bulma sighed and looked at her regretfully. * It's a shame something so beautiful will be wasted as a common slave. She almost looks Saiyan, doesn't she? *  
  
* Yes. Now, quit wasting time and take her to the ship. I mean it, Radditz. If I find out you have her stashed away somewhere as your personal pet, I will blast you into the next dimension for disobeying me. *  
  
Bulma watched the exchange between the two men with interest. It seemed they were having an argument of some kind, most likely about her, she concluded, observing the way the older man kept glancing at her. He then turned away from them and went back to the table.  
  
Her captor grabbed her once again and wrapped an arm around her waist, nearly crushing the air out of her. He was muttering something under his breath and almost didn't hear Bulma's squeals of pain. His arm loosened a bit, but just as she was catching her breath, he threw her over his shoulder and stalked out of the room. Bulma noticed something else about her captor that she hadn't paid enough attention to before. He had a tail. It was twitching angrily in the air, whipping around and many times barely missing her. Bulma kicked, screamed and clawed, but it seemed to do nothing but draw attention to herself. She became even more alarmed as she felt her carrier's hand slide further and further up her thigh, well under the material of her skirt. Bulma screamed every obscenity she had ever heard, and of course, they had no effect on him. She didn't even realize they were outside until she felt the breeze blow the hair covering her face to the side and she noticed the ground was getting farther away.  
  
About twenty minutes later, they arrived in front of another large spacecraft, this once twice as big as the first. As Bulma was set down right side up again, she heard moaning and wailing around her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she beheld the sight before her. There were hundreds of women and children being herded towards the ships entrance. Most of them appeared broken and dirty, most likely a result of the destruction of the city. Where were all of the men? Bulma didn't see a single one among the sea of faces being filed into the waiting ship. She looked towards her "escort" questioningly, and he gave her a light push in the direction of a nearby crowd of women and children moving slowly towards the massive ramp that led inside the ship.  
  
Bulma understood what he wanted her to do, and she had to stop herself from nearly running into his arms to try and prevent her joining the dismal mass of people. Between him and the unknown, he definitely seemed one of the lesser evils. She shook her head no to maybe get him to change his mind. His expression was not completely unyielding, and he gently stroked her cheek for a final time before he called out to a nearby guard who had been busy watching the people funnel in. He motioned to the guard and Bulma was suddenly dragged away to join the multitude of people.  
  
That was the last time she ever saw Chikyuu's blue skies.  
  
The large cage-like cells inside the ship were evidence enough for Bulma to deduce that this was a slave ship. The dark, towering guards were shoving women and children into separate cages. Bulma's ears hurt from the constant sobbing and sniveling of the people being crammed into cages. She was pushed unceremoniously onto the floor of one the cells by a sneering guard with hateful black eyes. She would have lost her temper if had not been for the woman she had fallen over. The woman looked so utterly afflicted that couldn't help but apologize and try and comfort her.  
  
The trip was unbelievably long. Every day was exactly like the next. They were barely fed, and sometimes not at all. No one knew exactly where they were going, but they did know that they were in space somewhere. The stories the women shared with each other were the same: they had all been going through their every day routine, when their lives had been disrupted by these giant men who had the ability to shoot energy out of their hands. Husbands, boyfriends, and brothers had been killed brutally in front of them and they had been brought here in shuttles.  
  
Bulma listened to the women talk about their past lives and suddenly felt a little empty inside. Almost all the women in her cell had someone in their lives that they missed and loved, but she found herself missing the melodious whirl of her cleaning bots. She had no one in her life besides her parents that she could say truly loved her. Her parents. The thought popped into her head that she would never see them again. True, her mother might have been put on one of these ships. But if she knew her mother's temper well, then she knew her mother probably went into a rage after they had harmed her father and kept yapping until they were forced to kill her as well. She allowed a tear to slide down her cheek before she wiped it away and forced herself to think about the situation at hand. How was she going to get out of this?  
  
The guards had begun a ritual of picking a handful of captives from each cell and leading them out of the uncomfortable confinement of the room to the unknown. They never returned. The daily pickings started a panic among the women and children and the ones chosen by the guards did anything to try to keep from being taken. Their numbers diminished considerably and the remaining prisoners started to wonder if their captors had just changed their minds about keeping them and had decided to kill them instead.  
  
Bulma was looked reasonably calm when her turn to leave came. She kept her head up and her back straight as she walked out of the cell. She put on such an impressive display that she was sure it would distract from her quivering knees. She followed the line of women and children out of the room without even looking back.  
  
They were led into a sterile looking room that contained two flat metal tables with padded head rests and two smaller matching tables set up beside them. And beside each table was a person with a very large needle. The group's collective gasps resounded throughout the room. One of the guards pulled the first person in line, which happened to be a child, onto the first table. The guard then proceeded to strap the child onto the table face down. The child began to whimper and the guard pulled the strap around his head tighter to shut him up. The man standing beside the table immediately plunged the needle into the little boy's neck. The child's screams frightened the other women and children into a deathly silence and Bulma shuddered as she watched youngster twitch in pain on the table. The guard then released him from the table and barked out a command. Surprisingly, the child moved to the other end of the room and stood with his back against the wall, his face filled with wonder and amazement. The guards began dragging the women and children towards the tables, repeating the process again and again, their ears deaf to the protests of the unwilling captives. And for some reason, after the process was done, each and every person had an astonished look on their face.  
  
It was Bulma's turn next. She braced herself for the pain and held her breath. It was probably the most agonizing pain she had ever experienced, but it was over in a matter of seconds. When the guard let her up, she became dizzy for a second and almost didn't hear the guard shouting at her.  
  
"Get up and stand by the others against the wall."  
  
Bulma nearly did a double take. She had just heard everything the guard had just said and understood him. The guard got tired of waiting for her to respond and impatiently shoved her towards the wall. Bulma stood against the wall dumbfounded. How was this possible? One shot and now she understood the ogre?  
  
When the last person had received their shot, the group was led down a long corridor and into what looked like a docking area. They were collectively put into a smaller spacecraft with a couple of guards and had launched out of the larger ship in a matter of minutes. Bulma's mind was teeming with questions. How was it they were able to understand the guards? And where were they going? Would it be another planet be like Chikyuu? Or would it be so bizarre they would stick out like sore thumbs? And what were they expected to do when they got there?  
  
Their ship landed hours later in a large crowded spaceport on a red planet with greenish skies. They shuffled behind the guard leading them through the mass of people, their newly chained hands attached to the person in front of them. Surprisingly they didn't gain an audience. This sort of thing must happen often here, Bulma thought. They finally stopped after twenty humiliating minutes of being dragged through the street in chains, and came to an open arena that reminded Bulma of the ancient coliseums back on Chikyuu. They were led to a large platform in the middle of the dirt floor and told to use the large vat of water beside the stage to clean up. For a moment the group perked up. None of the prisoners had been able to bathe since they had been thrown into the cells. It had resulted in very smelly and grimy faced women and children, and may have been the reason none of the guards had bothered to touch any them. They began to wash, taking turns and allowing the children to go first until the guard shouted at them to line up in a row on the platform. He ordered the children on one side and the women on the other. One of the women thought to ask a question about what was happening, seeing as though they hadn't been understood until now. The guard barked back at the woman and told her keep quiet and do what she was told. The woman complied, moving quicker than normal after seeing the dark scowl on the guard's face.  
  
"Let them in," the guard yelled at his colleague by the door. The large wooden doors opened and an odd assortment of people filed in. Each was different in their own way, some having smooth sea-green skin with hair to match, while other had purple, fat, bloated faces and rounded bellies, and still others had blue scaly reptilian faces with gleaming white teeth. There were so many different types of people in front of her that Bulma had lost count of the different races taking the seats facing the stage. The curious group of Chikyuuians watched them warily, beginning to wonder what type of show they were about to participate in. Bulma personally kept a nervous eye on the creature sporting several tentacles near the front of the platform.  
  
  
  
The guard standing in front of the captives onstage cleared his throat and the murmuring in the crowd died down. "Ladies, gentlemen, and androgynous company. You are all here today to see the best merchandise that this universe has to offer. I present to you the women and offspring of Chikyuu, a recently purged world full of weak but beautiful humanoid people. They might not be strong, but I assure you, they can be used for many other purposes that don't involve strength." There was a rumble of laughter echoing through the crowd and the guard waited for the crowd's silence again before he continued. "They've all been fitted with a Universal Translator Chip for your convenience, of course. Remember, the aren't any creatures in the universe quite like these beauties, and I guarantee you'll be satisfied with what you pay for. So…who will be our first contestant?"  
  
The guard looked back at the terrified group women, his eyes resting on Bulma's wide-eye gaze. With a smirk, he reached over and pulled her forward so that she stood near the edge, and in better view of the aliens sitting in the seats before the stage.  
  
"Let us start with the best of the lot. This blue-haired beauty could be just the remedy you need to warm you during those cold nights. Let's start the bidding at 20,000 duckets…"  
  
  
  
1 End Flashback  
  
  
  
Bulma opened the back door of the kitchen and slipped in unnoticed by the bustling cooks trying to finish the elaborate dinner before the guests arrived. She dreaded this evening. It was not so much the humiliation of serving others anymore as it was the company she was serving to. Most of Mistress Drudilia's friends had husbands with wandering eyes, particularly with a preference for blue-haired servant girls. Bulma would have to suffer through the evening receiving lecherous glances and the occasional lingering brush of fingertips from the various men she would be forced to serve. Of course, they wouldn't approach her openly. That would disrespect their wives and host. But that didn't mean they couldn't do it privately. Bulma had yet to be cornered by any of them, but she didn't put it past them try sometime when the other guests were preoccupied and paying little attention to what was going on around them. She was lucky, Bulma told herself. That's the only reason she hadn't been approached yet. Kami only knew what she would do when one of them finally decided to try something.  
  
Bulma went to the women servant's shared quarters and changed into her formal serving dress. It was getting a bit tight, seeing as though she had to wash so many food stains out of it. She couldn't believe how sloppy some of the guests got after drinking only a few glasses of wine.  
  
Bulma wondered where Damien was. He was probably kissing the feet of the Mistress right now, or telling her some incriminating secret about one of the slaves. Lately, she had avoided Damien like the plague, still feeling the lingering scars that his favorite belt had made across her back. The man could find any reason to beat her. She hated him with a passion stronger than steel and she swore to herself that if she never found a way off this planet, she would find a way to destroy the egotistical head servant if it was the last thing she ever did. Granted, she might deserve some of her beatings. She was never one to just take orders. In her old life, she had been the one giving out orders. But now she was simply a house slave. So she compromised. Whenever she felt she was being dealt a severe injustice, she would speak her mind and take the beating. Any other time she would keep quiet. As of late, she had been getting more and more restless, and had been constantly daydreaming of another life. She knew she couldn't go back to her old one, but she was positive that Kami couldn't be this cruel to her. No, there had to be something else. She just needed to find it. Maybe then she could fill the void that she had felt her whole life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Up: Our favorite angsty Saiyan no Ouji. Will a bit of merging happen as well? Wait and see!!  
  
R E V I E W ! ! !  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Any questions? Email me at let88b@mizzou.edu 


	4. Vegeta's Story

Disclaimer: All original characters are mine and if you take them, God help me, I get a bat, find out where you live and…well let's just say you'll be eating your food though a very tiny straw. And by the way, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. Their bodies might not be mine, but their souls belong to me…  
  
Author's Note: Finally! We get some Vegeta action! I know I said I would wait until I got more reviews, but I was getting kind of impatient, and I figured you would be too. Okay, I think I need to clue you in on a bit of info. In this story, King Vegeta does not look like his son. I know in the series they look just alike with the exception of the beard, but for the sake of my story, I have decided to make him look slightly different. (sorry to all you King Vegeta lovers out there) Vegeta is still his gorgeous self, so on that note, please, enjoy…  
  
  
  
Another Life  
  
  
  
Chapter 3—Vegeta's story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta threw the blood-soaked rag he'd been wiping his hands on at the recently deceased Saiyan laying on the training room floor. His muscles burned for release from the torture he was forcing upon his body, yet he called for another awaiting guard to replace the one at his feet. He didn't even feel the usual dull pain that accompanied a stay in the regen tank anymore. He could do this all night with little effort on his part. His mind barely even registered what he was doing as he connected punch after punch with the guard's torso. The guard doubled over, trying desperately to block the blows now aimed at his head. Vegeta grabbed the dazed man by his hair and kneed him in the face, earning him a groan and a sickening snap of cartilage. The prince's elbow swung around unexpectedly and caught the guard unawares in the chin as he tried to recover from the last blow. The injured man hit the ground with a thud, unable to even catch his breath before a gold-tipped boot pressed into his windpipe. He gasped for air as Vegeta ground his boot into his neck, gripping the offending object weakly before eliciting a muffled gurgle and collapsing lifelessly back down on the floor.  
  
The Saiyan no Ouji wrinkled his nose in disgust as he watched blood from the guard's mouth splatter onto the soft ivory leather of his boots. This wasn't helping. Usually, killing mercilessly placated him enough to cool down. But this time, it didn't seem to affect him at all. He sighed wearily and picked up his gloves. No, his mind wasn't in this. His technique was lacking the creative finesse and brutality that it usually held. He turned towards the doors, prepared to go and find some other means of release, when Nappa, his father's personal guard strolled in, a contemptuous look plastered on his features. Vegeta audibly growled as Nappa stood in front of him, obviously preparing to tell him something.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Nappa?" Vegeta turned away before the bald man could answer and motioned for another guard to come forward. The sight of man made him want to pound something again.  
  
"The king has a mission for you." He paused dramatically.  
  
"Well?" Vegeta ground out between punches. He should have killed the bald elite years ago, before he had been revered as his father's personal lapdog. Now Nappa carried the protection of the king, and no one but the king himself was aloud to touch him.  
  
"The king has decided to give you a second chance. He feels that he is being rather merciful considering--"  
  
"Was that before or after he kicked the living shit out of me?"  
  
"I'm not sure. You'd have to check with him on that one." Nappa chuckled at his own cleverness. He never even saw the white-gloved hand close around his neck until he was gasping for air.  
  
"You would do well to hold your tongue, old man. I may not be allowed to kill you yet, but you better believe your carcass will be rotting outside the city gates the second I gain the throne." Nappa choked and sputtered, staring at the prince in utter amazement. He obviously hadn't believed the prince would dare to touch him after the king's decree. "So, Nappa, tell me, what is this mission my father has planned for me?" Vegeta's fingers loosened minimally and Nappa gulped in the small amount of air allowed to him.  
  
"The king wants you to find the third-class soldier and kill him."  
  
"I had already planned to do that. An abomination like that can't be allowed to roam free."  
  
"He also wants me to accompany--" Nappa's words were cut off as Vegeta tightened his fingers around his neck once again. His eyes bulged and his face was slowly taking on a shade of purple before Vegeta let go of him. He collapsed to the floor, his hand gingerly rubbing the skin around his neck as he glared up at the prince.  
  
"I don't need any help. Especially from a blubbering, cowardly, imbecile like yourself. The king knows you would only get in my way. So why send you?"  
  
"Perhaps to add injury to insult, your highness. He knows you'd want to do this alone, and to demand that you have my help shows the level of your incompetence." Nappa groaned as he felt Vegeta's foot connect with his face and knock him onto his back.  
  
"Shut up, Nappa! I don't need your insight in the matter. I was a fool to even ask. The Saiyan no Ouji doesn't need the help of a sniveling elite to carry out so simple a task as killing a third-class soldier."  
  
Nappa wiped the blood dribbling from his nose with the back of his hand. His king had ordered him to help his son whether or not the stubborn prince wanted him to. Nappa decided that things would go better if Prince Vegeta realized his odds. "But Vegeta-sama, it is obvious that this is no ordinary third-class soldier. If you and eight elites couldn't defeat him the first time, what makes you think you can now?"  
  
"Because a Saiyan's power always increases after a defeat, you dim-witted buffoon. I didn't know his power level when I approached him because he kept it hidden. I won't be so naïve this time. I will train harder and I will defeat him. And then I will be every bit as strong as my father. His time to step down will come. As will yours." With that said, Vegeta turned on his heels and stalked out of the room, to the relief of the remaining soldiers in the room who had been awaiting their deaths.  
  
When Vegeta arrived in his rooms, he was shocked to find the voice command used to light his rooms didn't work. "Damn you blasted computers! I said 'lights'!" he bellowed. It was then tha he heard a soft, but clear, feminine voice coming from his bedroom. Immediately the lights illuminated the room, then slowly dimmed until he could just make out the well-crafted furniture decorating the room. He moved towards his bedroom, his dark, slanting eyebrows slanting further as he went.  
  
Vegeta stopped in the doorway and observed the sight before him. There was a lump in the bed. More particularly a female lump. He moved closer to get a better look. He could see the swell of delicate curves in her petite frame outlined beneath the sheets. His eyes moved up to her face. Yellow luminescent eyes stared back, occasionally blinking in the darkness.  
  
"Hello, Ouji-sama. Can I get you a drink?" The woman moved from under the sheets and stood up from the bed, the dim light casting a soft glow on her smooth, uncovered skin and long mahogany curls tucked behind slightly pointed ears. She crossed the room and picked up a glass filled with a bright red liquid. The woman moved towards him and held out the glass, swaying her hips ever so slightly as she walked.  
  
Vegeta took the glass from her and emptied it in one tilt. He then threw the glass, shattering it against the wall. The woman jumped back, a terrified look crossing her features. "What the hell are you doing here, Avis?" The prince's voice took on a quiet and deadly tone.  
  
"I-I…Ouji-sama, I thought you would like some company tonight."  
  
"You thought wrong." Vegeta took a step towards the frightened woman. She took a quick step back.  
  
"I just…assumed that you would since you've had such a stressful week. You spent the past few days in the regen tank after your father…well I just thought might need a break."  
  
"As I said before, you thought wrong." Vegeta grabbed the woman by the arm and shook her as he spoke. "Are you the one who changed my voice command?"  
  
"Y-yes. I just tho—I didn't want bright lights to spoil the effect."  
  
"I have never allowed anyone in my rooms without permission. What makes you think that I would grant you that privilege?" His dark eyes bore into hers and frightened the logic out of her.  
  
"I thought maybe you wouldn't mind. I have been spending many nights with you and I was sure that I have pleased you more than any other concubine in the palace. I thought maybe—"  
  
"You assume too much. It seems I have been too generous in the past few weeks. To think that the Saiyan no Ouji would revoke his ordinances for a common whore?" He spat the last few words out.  
  
"But all the time you've spent with me…" Avis' words tapered off as Vegeta squeezed her arm more forcefully.  
  
"You mean nothing to me, Avis. You are a fool to think otherwise. I was merely using you until I tired of you, which apparently, is now." Vegeta yanked her rigid body towards the door exiting his rooms.  
  
"Vegeta, please!" Her voice echoed through the outside corridors. Vegeta stopped pulling at her and turned to face her, his black piercing gaze striking terror into the shaking woman.  
  
"You dare speak to me as a commoner?" he roared as he pulled his hand back. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I am royalty! It is my birthright! I will not let a little slut like you try to shame me by calling me by anything else than what I deserve."  
  
"Ouji-sama, I don't understand—" The force of his blow knocked Avis into the wall directly outside the door of the prince's chamber. She slid down the wall into a whimpering heap, cringing when the door slammed shut.  
  
Vegeta threw himself onto his bed without even taking off his boots. That damn whore! Who did she think she was? He had surprised himself by not killing her. Vegeta was getting back up to find another glass when he suddenly realized that there were none. He had broken them all some way or another in his usual fits of anger. Avis must have brought one in.  
  
Vegeta sighed as he allowed him self to think about the red-haired concubine. Avis had indeed been one of his favorites. She had been presented to him as a peace offering by one of the Empire's conquered planets, Arin. They were afraid the Saiyan Empire meant to purge their planet because of the rebel uprisings the people had raised against a few visiting Saiyan dignitaries. They hoped the daughter of their ruler would appease the Saiyan Empire's anger and bring about a marriage that would keep Arin from harm as well as uniting the planets in peace. They were wrong. King Vegeta accepted the offering but purged the planet a week later. Princess Avis became one of the last Arini alive, as well as the prince's royal concubine in the space of a week.  
  
The prince had been rough with her at first, as she didn't take well the destruction of her planet or her demotion from princess to concubine. She was hysterical for most of time and jumped every time Vegeta touched her. But she soon began to adjust to her new life and learned to obey the prince in every thing he said. And apparently she cared for her prince as well. 'She is a fool', Vegeta thought to himself. 'I can love no one who is unworthy of me.' He wasn't even sure if he could love anyone at all. The idea of allowing someone that much control over him and his supposed non- existent feelings was terrifying. 'No,' he thought again. 'I can love no one.'  
  
Vegeta concluded that he needed to clear his mind of useless thoughts and decided to walk over to the royal bathhouse to take a much needed bath. While he was passing out of his rooms into the hallway, he noticed a smear of blood on the wall outside his door. Avis' blood. He continued down the hallway, ignoring the salutes of passing guards and reached the bathhouse a few minutes later. He ordered the bathing slaves out and after he had discarded his clothing, he slipped into the nearly scalding water of the giant pool with a sigh.  
  
After a few minutes of soaking, he allowed himself to replay the events of the past week. His fury reignited when he thought of the beating his father had given him after he had failed to kill the third-class soldier. Nappa's words echoed through his head. Injury to insult. He had barely begun to heal in the regen tank before his father had ordered him out again to face his failure. Vegeta had known his father was upset about the third-class warrior defying the throne by helping a dangerous fugitive, especially since he had beat his royal guards as if they were rag dolls. But this anger was different. When Vegeta staggered into the training room his father had ordered him in, he was immediately forced to defend himself as the king began an unrelenting physical assault on his body. Vegeta had barely been able to block the barrage of attacks before he was kicked across the room. The prince had thought his father was finished with him and had tried to get up to return to the infirmary, but the king firmly placed his foot on his son's chest to keep him from leaving.  
  
"You're a disgrace to your title, boy. You will never be king if you continue to disprove your worth. I don't know why I ever held faith in you. Perhaps it isn't my blood that runs through your veins after all." Vegeta struggled to get up at his father's harsh words.  
  
"Father, it isn't true. I am your son." Vegeta rasped out the words, trying weakly to push his father's foot off of his chest. The king balked at his son's words and pressed his foot harder into his battered chest.  
  
"I might have believed that if it weren't for you inexcusable failure today. You let a third-class warrior shame you into defeat. How can you be the Legendary when you're lying half unconscious under my boot? I'm beginning to think that maybe you aren't royalty at all. Maybe you do share the blood of a third-class soldier. For all you know, you might have been fighting your cousin." Vegeta coughed as his father applied more pressure to his chest. It took all of his remaining strength to finally manage to push his father's foot off and roll to his side.  
  
"I am your son, and I will be king one day. I am the Legendary, the Super Saiyan who will become the most powerful being in the universe. The prophecies have ordained it." Vegeta was practically shouting by the time he finished. The king walked around Vegeta's heaving form and gave him a light kick in the shoulder to push him on his back again. He looked down at his son, scowling darkly at him.  
  
"You will be none of those things if you continue to show weakness. Your whore of a mother might have been queen, but that doesn't mean you are my son. That weakling third-class guard that she betrayed me with long ago could very well be your father. If it weren't for the uncertainty, I would have killed you just as soon as you were born. Your mother was almost lucky she died birthing you, or her life would have also been void if I had found no further use for her. I named you heir simply to hide the shame of your mother's infidelity. I might have been better off having a child with a concubine. My son would have been more honorable." With that said, the king had turned on his heels and walked out, leaving a broken and bruised Vegeta to ponder his words.  
  
It had been one of the worse days of his life. To have all of his inadequacies put in front of him and told that he was not worthy enough to have the destiny that should have been his at birth was almost too much to handle. He hadn't let the medics put him the regen tank right away. He sat in his room instead, on his bed, looking at the ring on his hand that was supposed to signify royalty. He sighed and got up to look at himself in the full-length mirror across from his bed. He was a mess, but he hardly noticed the condition of his body as he stared at his features. True, he was much shorter than his father, but he wasn't lacking in any muscle. His angular cheekbones and sharp chin were different from his father's hard straight features, but he'd like to think that he had gotten them from his mother. Vegeta yanked off his ring and hurled it at his reflection, breaking the mirror into jagged shards. Was he that different? His father had brought up this revelation once before, the day the royal soothsayer had prophesied that the prince was to become the Legendary. His father had walked out of the room muttering to himself. When Vegeta had confronted him about his behavior, the king had revealed his mother's treacherous past and told his son that the Legendary could not be born of a worthless third- class weakling. Vegeta had argued that the fact that the Legendary must be of royal blood proved that he was indeed the king's son. But the king had refused to listen.  
  
  
  
Vegeta pulled himself out of the water and flared his ki to dry off. He dressed himself and headed for the door, not really feeling any better than before with the exception of being a little cleaner. On his way back to his chamber, he spotted one of the guards hailing for his attention. He stopped in front of him, tapping his foot impatiently. "Well?"  
  
"Your Highness, Avis, the concubine from Arin, has escaped. We're not sure how she managed to get past the guards, but she was spotted heading off in the direction of the spaceport. " The guard looked at the ground, obviously awaiting his prince's temper.  
  
"At ease, soldier. I won't kill you for letting a worthless whore roam the planet. And if she happens to get off planet, well then good riddance. Don't bother me with such useless information again." The soldier hit his chest with one fist and hurried out of the irritable prince's sight. The prince resumed his leisurely stride.  
  
The Saiyan no Ouji sighed as he entered his rooms. He would have to get some sleep if he were to start the day early and get some information on the whereabouts of the fugitive traitor to the throne. Then he would begin training harder than he had ever done before so that he would be prepared in his final bout with the third-class idiot. And now he would have to suffer the company of that obnoxious and intolerable elite trailing his every move; he would surely kill him if the elite insisted on training with him. He would repay his father for that slight as well as many others. He had decided long ago that the only way his father would find him worthy was if he became strong enough to beat him and take the throne away. He would show his father that he was not weak by killing that third-class freak, then he would prove that he was worthy of the throne by killing his father. Such was the way of every king before him and he would be damned if he weren't one to follow tradition. The death of the royal bastard would be an added bonus to gaining the throne. His father would find out that he was the only weakness existing in his son's life. Vegeta was the true and rightful heir to the throne. He was the Legendary and no one, not even the gods themselves, could take that away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Up: Kakarrot's on his way to Corgus…will he make it? Bulma is about to be among some treacherous company…will she be able to fend them off? And what about Vegeta? What are his plans involving Kakarrot? Wait and see! Review this to see if you won the Vegeta-Be-Mine Sweepstakes! 


	5. New Endeavors

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. If I did, I think I'd just let Vegeta go psycho and rule the world…with me as his queen of course…;)  
  
Author's Note: I just want to thank all you who reviewed my story so far. It has really given me the motivation I need to keep going. I also want to let you know that I'm open for suggestions. I've got a pretty good idea of where this story is going, and I've got a lot of twists and turns coming up, but I feel it is my duty to keep readers happy, and if you feel something should be added, I will do my best to get it in without getting too far off the story. Just put it in a review or email me at let88b@mizzou.edu and I will definitely consider your suggestion. Alright, I think I've rambled long enough…so…by all means…enjoy!  
  
  
  
Another Life  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – New Endeavors  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing Kakarrot saw as he was jolted out cryo-sleep was flashing red lights. His brain barely had time to register what was going on before he was ejected out of the cryo-stasis pod and tossed onto the floor. His hearing came back all at once and his eardrums were assaulted by an angry, blaring siren. What the hell happened? Kakarrot staggered to his feet and was immediately thrown back down again by the forceful rumbling and shaking of the spacepod he was presently in. He decided against standing up again, tenderly rubbing his injured arm before struggling to crawl across the floor to the ship's console. He could barely see with all the steam the emergency landing system was releasing to prepare for impact. But impact with what?  
  
Kakarrot's eyes widened as he read his coordinates on the pod's mapping system. He was heading towards Dais. Dais was an out of the way planet whose only real value came from it's production of fermented Dais wine, a rarity only because the berries used to make it grew every fifteen years. Kakarrot recalled his brother had once spent his entire salary on a bottle that he had finished within an hour. Dais, he remembered, had a slight aversion to technology and preferred to have as little interference from other planets as possible. This would be a major problem if he crashed into an extremely unadvanced part of the planet. He would have no way to repair his ship or even find another one to use to get off-planet. He would be stranded, and he couldn't contact his father without the risk of tipping off the Empire.  
  
Kakarrot pulled himself up on the console and began desperately hitting keys, trying to redirect the ship so that it wouldn't collide with the primitive planet. After a few seconds, he had accessed the ship's logs to try to assess the problem. The ship's records showed that his pod had hit a meteor a ways back and that the ship's navigation system was malfunctioning. That meant there was nothing he could do. He would be crashing on Dais whether he wanted to of not. Kakarrot pounded the console hard in frustration and had to back up when sparks began flying out the damaged keypad. What was he going to do? He had promised his father he would not fail, and he certainly wasn't succeeding by crashing onto a planet with less than primitive technology that could possibly be found by the Empire.  
  
Kakarrot dropped back down to the floor and sighed. His fate, it seemed, was not in his hands. Whatever happened after this point was not up to him. He could only take what was dealt to him and hope that the outcome played in his favor.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()  
  
  
  
"You there, Bulma isn't it? I think Counselor Trag would like some wine." Bulma gripped the handle of the pitcher she was holding until her knuckles turned white as she kept her eyes downcast to hide the fury she was presently feeling. Funny how Mistress Drudilia could scream her name until it was echoing in the valley when she did something wrong, but it seemed to slip her mind when she had guests. "Damn bourgeois, self- serving, bird-brained…"  
  
"What was that?" Bulma quit her muttering and plastered a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.  
  
"I said I'll get to it right away, Mistress." Bulma gave a little curtsy and stood still for a second, awaiting the Mistress' reaction to her switch of words. The Mistress' quick glance to Damein's lounging form leaning against the wall told Bulma that her comments against the Mistress hadn't gone unnoticed. Damien, watchful as always, stepped away from the wall, giving Bulma a cruel smile that promised retribution before taking his place at the wall again. Bulma nearly cursed aloud as she thought of the beating she would probably have to endure after the party. She looked over to the man she was supposed to serve and couldn't hold back her cringe of disgust. He was leering at her from the other side of the room, waving at her to make sure to get her attention. Bulma forced herself to keep a steady pace and resisted the urge to just drop the pitcher she was holding and run in the other direction. Kami, her life couldn't get any worse than this. Being forced to serve disgusting men like Counselor Trag with a smile on her face, with the only thing to anticipate afterwards being a good sound beating. If it weren't for the new escape plan she had just recently formulated, she would have thrown herself off a cliff by now.  
  
"Counselor Trag, would you like some more wine?" Bulma held out the pitcher awaiting his order to pour. The Counselor took his time answering while his gaze slid up and down Bulma's form, stopping briefly at obvious points of interest, mainly her chest and hips.  
  
"Yes, my dear. How thoughtful of you. You really have an eye for sensing people's needs." The Counselor gave her a wide grin, showing all of his glistening white teeth, and Bulma had to keep herself from rolling her eyes and gagging at his incredulous statement. Did the pompous fool really think she gave a damn about his needs?  
  
"Will that be all, Counselor?" Bulma was in a hurry to get away from him and his wandering eyes.  
  
"Actually…no. I was thinking about asking Drudilia if she could spare you for a couple of days. My...daughter is going to be visiting me and I'm sure she could use a personal servant to wait on her for the few days she'll be visiting." The Counselor was giving her what he must have thought was his most innocent look. Bulma thought he looked like a viper.  
  
"Well, you see, Counselor Trag, I don't think the Mistress could afford my absence even if it was to wait on your…daughter. I have so many duties, I'm quite indispensable at the moment." Bulma silently prayed that her lie would detour the eager man.  
  
"Drudilia has many servants. In fact, it seems that she is getting a new one every couple weeks. I'm sure she could manage without you for just a little while. I won't…I mean my daughter won't need you for very long."  
  
"I don't think I can. I'm a fairly new servant. I've only been here about six or seven months. I'm still learning how to do things properly. I just can't leave and interrupt my training." Bulma shook her head vigorously to emphasize her point.  
  
"But, my dear, I could instruct you on how to be a good servant. You'll simply be switching masters for a time." The Counselor's smooth, sugary sweet voice was enough to cause the hair on the back Bulma's neck to stand up.  
  
"I really can't, Counselor. I hope you understand--" Bulma's words were cut off as the Counselor reached out a thin, lanky hand and stroked the bare skin of her arm. The Counselor's action sent a chill through her body that caused her arm to shake hard enough to spill the wine from the pitcher. The wine splashed onto the bright blue material of the Counselor's tunic, quickly spreading a deep red stain resembling blood across the front.  
  
"Why you little…I think you deliberately…" The Counselor sputtered, obviously fuming and unable to get his words out properly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Counselor. Honestly, I didn't mean to spill the wine on you. It's just, you caught me off guard and…well I couldn't control my reaction."  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Mistress Drudilia's tall straight form towered over her, the aristocrat's nose still managing to point up even as she looked down on Bulma.  
  
"I-I accidentally…when he touched me…I…" Bulma tried to think of a way to explain without insulting the Counselor. If the Counselor were angered enough, his temper would influence Bulma's punishment.  
  
"Your incompetent servant doesn't know how to hold a pitcher properly, that's what. I think my time here at your little party has come to an end, Drudilia. Please have one of your more capable servants show me out." Counselor Trag stood up abruptly, and with as much dignity he could muster considering the rather large stain on his shirt, he walked out of the room. Mistress Drudilia motioned to a nearby servant to follow him, and then turned to Bulma, her eyes glittering with anger. It was an amazing feat to Bulma that the woman was still able to keep a smile on her face when she ordered her out. Bulma was sure that it was only for the sake of her guests.  
  
Bulma was just about to pass through the doorway when she was joined by Damien. His grip on her arm was almost painfully tight as he escorted her down the familiar series of hallways. Bulma knew where they were going. He was trying to get her out of the hearing of the other guests. Bulma knew better than to resist. The Mistress' wrath would be felt whether she ran away and waited for them to find her or if she just sat there and took it. There was no way out…at least for now. Bulma tried her hardest to hide the little smile that had found it's way onto her lips. This was all she needed. Her escape plan was ready to be tried, and this little incident made her even more determined to leave as soon as possible. Tomorrow, she would try out her escape plan to be off of this Kami forsaken planet and come Hell or high Heaven, she was going to succeed.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
"What news do you have for me?" Vegeta's menacing sneer and piercing gaze told the solider that disappointing the irritated prince would not be a good idea.  
  
"Your Highness, we have gotten word through our sources on Halibore, the planet in the Juno quadrant, that an unidentified spacecraft collided with a meteor just outside their atmosphere. The pilot didn't seem to respond to the collision and continued in the direction it was pushed in."  
  
"So what the hell does that mean?"  
  
"The spacecraft was a Saiyan pod. The Halibor-jin were quite specific about that fact. We've checked the records for all the Empire- regulated spaceports and none of the ships were logged in to go anywhere near the Juno quadrant. We figure that whoever this is left from a private spaceport, or figured out a way to evade our officials at the docking bay, which would mean they have something to hide." The soldier stepped back and waited for his prince to respond.  
  
"This doesn't mean anything. But still, it's better than nothing. Start searching planets from the Juno quadrant on. Send out intergalactic notices to every available planet that there is a fugitive on the loose. Tell them that any information will be rewarded. But make sure that they know that I want him alive." Vegeta nearly shouted his last sentence, causing the soldier to back up a few paces.  
  
"As you command, your Highness." The soldier hit his chest with one fist and walked off in the direction of the command center.  
  
Vegeta headed in the opposite direction. He was too exhausted to even set foot in the command center. His day had consisted of almost endless training, being interrupted only momentarily by hourly reports on the progress of their search for the third-class fugitive. Vegeta was determined to be prepared when it came time to meet the third-class freak. He would make him suffer the humiliation he had been subjected to and he would show him that there were none stronger than the Saiyan no Ouji. He would bring him back and show all Vegeta-sei what happened when you defied the Prince of all Saiyans.  
  
Vegeta fell onto his bed, not bothering to worry about the open cuts and gashes that might stain the royal blue spread. He hadn't seen his father since their last violent encounter. He wasn't even sure what the old bastard was doing. Of course there were always things to do when ruling an empire, but the main problem that needed addressing was the original fugitive that had remained missing for some time: the Meru-jin scientist. The fact still remained that he could be helping Frieza build a weapon of mass destruction, one that could give the sadistic tyrant the upper hand and allow him to take all that the Saiyan Empire had worked to conquer away. His father must be worrying a groove into the carpet in front of his throne, pacing as he always did when he was pondering a worthy predicament. Good. It was satisfying to know that his father wasn't the invincible warrior that he always made himself out to be. Vegeta would have his own problems to deal with. Let the old fool deal with his; he wouldn't be king for very much longer anyway. Better to let him fix the problem before his demise.  
  
Vegeta fully planned to take the throne after all this was finished. He would kill his father, but not before he got what he really wanted. Vegeta wanted what he had always wanted since he had been old enough to channel his ki: he wanted the king to tell him that he was worthy of the throne, that he deserved it even though it was his birthright. Vegeta wanted to hear his father tell him that all those years he had spent trying to please him had accomplished something. He didn't want to continue to feel like nothing he did ever mattered. But most of all, he wanted the bastard to at least acknowledge him as his son and hear from his own mouth that the stories about his mother's infidelity were untrue, that they were just used to spark the prince's anger. That was the one thing he needed to hear before he killed his father.  
  
Vegeta tried to force himself not to think about his father. There was no way in Hell he would ever forget his father's words, but it wouldn't help to dwell on them when he was trying to relax. He would save his anger to be unleashed when he destroyed the traitor of the throne. If the lead they had received was valid, then his time to wait would be very short. He would take his time and relish the kill, and when it was all over, then maybe some of his damaged pride that had been previously lost would be repaired. He was sure that after he killed his father and took care of the third-class loser, he would feel whole again. He was sure that there wasn't anything else he needed in his life. There couldn't be, right? If there was, he should be able to obtain it because he was a Saiyan Prince who would soon be king. Anything he wanted, he could have. Anything.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()  
  
  
  
Kakarrot found himself draped over a large, wide branch of a tree. He was fairly proud of himself, considering he had managed to eject himself from the pod before it crashed and became the burning heap of metal it now was. He tried to use his ki to fly out of the tree, but he realized his energy was still way to low. If he flew now, he might use up his remaining energy and could become unconscious before he found help. Better to save his energy until he found a way to repair his ship. Kakarrot looked back to his ship again and shook his head. There was no way he could salvage it. He would have to find a new one. But where? At the moment, Dais looked just as primitive as he had heard, the vast wilderness stretching out before him on all sides. He didn't even know which direction to begin walking in. He tried to use his ki-sensing ability to feel out other lifeforms, but either they were too far away or he was just too weak.  
  
Mindful of his arm, Kakarrot carefully tried to climb down the tree. Without the use of his left side, climbing proved to be difficult. He lost his footing in a matter of seconds and plummeted down into the underbrush bouncing lightly before coming to a rest on the soft spongy forest floor. Kakarrot groaned, feeling his arm ache with intense pain. This was going be more difficult than he thought. Screw trying to get a ship; he had to make it out of this damn forest first. With another groan and a lot of effort, Kakarrot was sitting up and he made sure to check his wound before he hoisted himself up on a nearby tree trunk. He didn't know the cycle of this planet's sun, but he hoped it was a long-running cycle. He didn't have time to worry about the evils that came out at night.  
  
Kakarrot closed his eyes and spun around, stopping after a few seconds and opened his eyes. He began to walk in the direction he was pointing in. It was as good a direction as any, and he had the sun directly in front of him. That would make his direction easier to remember in the midst the savage wilderness. I will survive, he told himself. My father and brother are counting on me. I will not fail. With the last thought echoing in his mind, Kakarrot headed towards the sun, determined to find a way out of wilderness destiny had thrown him in.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Will Kakarrot ever get out of the wilderness? Will Bulma escape the tortures of servitude? Will Vegeta be able to do all he's set out to do? Stay Tuned for the next chapter. And remember, To err is human, to review is divine! 


	6. Strange Encounters

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. Too bad, I could really have some fun with those guys if I did…. (snickers evilly ^_^)  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Read afterwards at bottom…so in the meantime…enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Another Life  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 – Strange Encounters  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun was setting in the sky and the humid air that clung like a tangible, constricting serpent had long since cooled before Kakarrot collapsed to his knees, clutching the trunk of a tree for support. He could barely breathe, let alone walk straight anymore, but he pulled himself up, using the last of his reserves of strength to lean against the tree and ponder his fate. He wouldn't make it much farther, especially with the sun going down. His strength and resolve had been waning simultaneously with the fading light in the sky. Damn this wilderness. Damn the disappearing light. Damn his weak and damaged body. How was he ever supposed to make it out of this hellhole if everything was working against him? No, he thought, to give up now would be letting his father down and letting the empire win. He had to keep going.  
  
Kakarrot pushed himself off of the tree and began stumbling forward. His vision was blurring now, and he couldn't determine if he felt hot or cold. Not a good sign, he knew, but there was little he could do about that. He had noticed a few hours ago that his arm had begun to bleed again, either from the impact of his body colliding with the tree or from the strenuous walk. He had tried to rewrap it, to keep any possible predators lurking in the wilderness from catching the scent of his blood, but after a while he had been too tired to worry about it. Now he could barely see where he was going and his body screamed at him to just give up and let the peaceful darkness of unconsciousness take him, but his mind was set, and he would keep going until his body could no longer carry him.  
  
His mind was just about to lose the battle between awareness and the heavy, dizzying fog of unconsciousness, when something ahead of him caught his attention. It was an orange shimmer, a tiny sparkle of hope calling out to him like a beacon amid the dense, unforgiving wilderness. Kakarrot pushed his body forward, feeling his sinews burn with overuse. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to make it to that glimmer of light, knew that it would be his salvation if he could only reach out and touch it.  
  
Kakarrot broke through the barrier of trees that seemed to grow in front of him for the single purpose of holding him back. He fell onto his knees, feeling relief flood his body as he looked up and gazed at the sight before him. The lake in front of him glowed with the refracted light of the setting sun, the beautiful, orange, shimmering water rippling softly from the cool breeze that seemed to dance around the trees in the clearing. A tiny smile of wonderment and satisfaction found it's way onto Kakarrot's lips before he fell forward into the beautiful, encapsulating bliss of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()  
  
"Prince Vegeta," the soldier made his salute before getting down on one knee before his prince. "There is news regarding the fugitive."  
  
The Saiyan no Ouji jumped up and down once before stepping down from the battered chest of the bald, half conscious elite lying gracelessly on the training room floor. "What is it?"  
  
"Our scouts have found a chunk of space debris floating in the Gamma quadrant. There are three known civilized worlds in the Gamma quadrant: Demos, Dais, and Tigros. We believe that the damaged spacepod spotted in the Juno quadrant days ago has ended up on one of these planets. From the looks of the metal we found, it might have burned up in the atmosphere before it even reached the planet because of the excess sterno deposits present in each of the planets' atmospheric crust. At any rate, we have teams headed for all three planets to investigate. We may have a bit of trouble with Dais though because of their non-interplanetary policy. But I think we can, pardon my language, your Highness, scare the shit out of them and they will comply."  
  
"You are right, and if they do not comply, I will have them purged within the hour they refuse, whether we find the third-class fugitive or not. What is my father's progress on the location of the Meru-jin scientist?"  
  
"He has not made any to my knowledge, your Highness. It seems the scientist is staying very well hidden. I wonder sometimes why the Saiyan fugitive did not stay with him. I think wherever a Meru-jin with bright orange skin can hide, a Saiyan could as well. But it is not my duty to give speculations, only facts." The soldier humbly bowed his head at the annoyed look on the Prince's face.  
  
"You are wise to acknowledge that. Keep a close eye on my father's work. When he finds something, I want to know. Contact me as soon as there is a development. Also, I want a full report on the fugitive's family. I want those closest to him questioned again. I am sure that someone must have a clue to his whereabouts. And if not, we can always use them as bait." The Prince chuckled evilly at his last comment and waved a hand to dismiss the soldier in front of him. When he found this third-class idiot, this fool who had dared to raise a hand against his prince, he would make him regret his existence. And then he would be ready to take on the one thing that he had been conditioned since birth to prepare for: the death of his father.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()  
  
Bulma couldn't help but limp as she slipped out of the kitchen door and into the lunar light of the half moon. Her back was on fire, and her leg ached from the awkward way she had fallen when Damien's belt had suddenly struck her without warning. She had expected him to at least wait until they were past the courtyard leading to the slave quarters, but he had turned on her before they even made it to the doorway. He had struck her first across the shoulder blades, and she cried out before she could steel herself as she usually did when she had to suffer his violent attentions. She had fallen onto her side, her leg tucked under her at a funny angle as Damien continued to beat her until her cries turned into whimpers, and the tears sliding down her cheeks splashed lucidly onto the rough stone tiles. And then, as he always did when he was unsupervised by the Mistress, he leaned down and gingerly brushed his fingers along the outline of her jaw, slowly trailing down across the sweat-covered skin of her shoulder as he murmured soft, empty words of comfort. Bulma had gotten used to this strange, sudden change in the malignant man's behavior. She had been severely frightened the first time it had happened since she had been sure his touches would lead to something more intimate. But now she didn't believe he would ever go past that one caress. All that Damien wanted from her, he got as her heard her cry out from the pain he was inflicting. He savored the power he held over one individual and it seem to satisfy him enough to just beat the defiance out of her. She had thanked Kami after every day for letting the man's sick fetish stop after the act of beating.  
  
Bulma made her way through the all too familiar forestry towards the clearing that held all she needed to make her escape to freedom. Her most coveted creation, the stun gun she had pieced together by stripping parts of the small appliances Mistress Drudilia kept around the house, was buried in a cloth under a rock near the lake. It was her saving grace, the one thing that would lend her power over her oppressors. Bulma's excitement and anticipation grew almost incontrollable as she hurried as fast as her injury would allow her through the trees and into the clearing to retrieve her mechanical masterpiece. The moonlight was just bright enough to cast a silvery glow on the reflective surface of the lake and allow her to find her way over to the rock that hid her project from view.  
  
She was just about to remove the rock when she heard a muffled moan coming for somewhere in the underbrush to her right. She paused in her movements, her ears straining to pick up any further sounds danger. Then she saw it. The dark, uneven mass she had mistaken for a rock began to shift, and with another tortured groan, it turned over, revealing a smooth, tan face glowing in the moonlight. Bulma gasped and quickly covered her mouth to keep any more noise from escaping. Who was this man? He appeared to be sleeping, but after she noticed a few bruises on his cheeks and chin and the way his face seemed to be twisted in pain, she concluded that he was probably unconscious. The bruises on his face didn't take away from his sharp handsome features and she found herself moving towards him unconsciously to get a better look. She stopped herself for a moment, thinking of the consequences of her actions. If this man were dangerous, then it would be better to leave well enough alone. She couldn't waste time trying to help a man who might just turn around and take her back to the Mistress and Damien. But maybe this man was in need of serious help, and to leave him out here to die was just as bad as murder. Bulma clenched her fists in determination and moved slowly towards him, trying not to allow her feet to rustle even a leaf under her tread. She would see how serious his injury was and if she could help him, she would do it herself without alerting the household. She would give him the food and water she was presently carrying for her trip and then she would wait until morning to tell him how to reach the household. She would continue with her plan and leave in the morning on the supply ship; let Mistress Drudilia take care of this wounded man after she left.  
  
Suddenly the man bolted upright and turned sharply in Bulma's direction, his wild, black eyes immediately connecting with her blue ones. Bulma backed up a few steps and tripped over a branch, causing her to fall backwards and land flat on her back. She quickly propped herself up on her elbows, and tried to inch backwards from the now very alert man. The man's eyes were deep and probing and he stared at her for what seemed an eternity. He looked as though he was trying to determine whether she was friend or foe. He broke his gaze after a while and began to try and pull himself up on a tree. Bulma stopped moving backwards when she saw him wince in pain in his attempt to stand. She sat up and watched him struggle for a minute as he clutched at his arm, then spoke against her better judgment.  
  
"You need help. By the look of it, I think your arm might be broken." The man's head jerked up suddenly as she spoke and he eyed her curiously with his dark, penetrating stare.  
  
"You speak Saiyago?"  
  
Bulma shook her head and lightly touched the back of her neck with her fingertips. "The chip. It's a Universal Translator Chip, or so I'm told. The bastards who kidnapped me injected me with it before…" Bulma cut herself off and quickly bowed her head, silently cursing herself for saying too much. She still wasn't sure how much of a friend this guy would be if he found out she was just an ordinary slave.  
  
"So you're a slave then?" Bulma frowned as she realized that her one advantage had just been lost. The fact that she was a slave meant that, away from her holding, she was up for grabs. But then again, this man seemed to be a little lost and out of his element, and he was unconscious when she found him. For whatever reason he was here now, he didn't seem to like it. His main concern was probably finding a place to stay. Too bad Bulma couldn't tell him about the Mistress' house until morning. She couldn't risk him telling Mistress Drudilia about the blue-haired slave girl who had told him how to get there.  
  
"Yes, but…" Bulma tried to sound despairing, "I am far away from my Mistress' house. I'm afraid I will have to spend the night out here." The man sighed at her comment, closed his eyes, and sank down against a tree.  
  
"Of course…" He muttered to himself. "Well, I guess I couldn't have made it there right now even if I wanted to." He stayed silent for a long while and Bulma assumed he must have drifted off to sleep. Bulma decided now was as good a time as any to assess his injuries. If she could help in any way, she would do so. Strangely enough, she wasn't really frightened by this large brutish-looking man. He seemed somehow…benign to her even though she could tell by the hard, wide chest and large, thick arms that he wielded incredible strength. He seemed disciplined, even in the way he slept, legs crossed, palms up. She didn't believe he would hurt her unless she threatened him. Bulma slowly crept closer to him on her hands and knees until she was just a few inches away and could hear his steady breathing. His arm was bound in a bloody rag that seemed to be too loose to stop the blood flow. No wonder he was so weak. He must have lost a lot of blood on the way here. Bulma looked up into the handsome man's face that was partially shaded by large, wispy spikes of black hair and was surprised to find him staring back at her. She could barely function let alone speak under that deep, probing gaze of his and it felt like hours went by instead of seconds as they continued to stare into each other's eyes, Bulma finally breaking the silence to try and explain why she was so close she could kiss the man in front of her.  
  
"I…I just wanted to see if I could help. Your wound…it looks like it could use some attention and I…" Bulma's words and thoughts drifted away as the pad of one of the man's thumbs brushed over her bottom lip and smoothed down to the soft skin of her neck. He slid his fingers into the blue silk of her hair and pulled her forward, pressing her mouth against his in a sweet, breathless kiss. Bulma shuddered at the contact and after a few seconds of letting the beautiful man in front of her kiss her passionately, she pulled back, confused and angry with herself for allowing him to put her in that position.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…You were just so…I'm sorry." The man began shaking his head as though he were trying to rid himself of excess thoughts. Bulma had to hold back a smile. Judging by the expression on his face, the man was more confused than she was.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about it. It wasn't all bad." Bulma gave him a devious smile and was glad to see some of the tension and embarrassment smooth out of his face. She sat back on her heels and observed him quietly for a second before she held out a hand and said in her most formal voice, "My name's Bulma. It's nice to meet you." The man stared at her hand then looked up into her eyes questioningly. "It's an old custom from my home world," she reassured him. "You say your name and put your hand in mine. It's a form of greeting." The man nodded his head and did what he was told.  
  
"My name is Kakarrot. It's been…more than nice to meet you." Bulma smiled trying to hide her blush at the suggestive inflection of his voice as she pulled her hand back out of his strong, warm grip.  
  
"So why are you here? Obviously something went wrong if you're out in the middle of nowhere and bleeding."  
  
"I crashed my ship somewhere far away from here. I walked all this way to find help."  
  
Bulma tried to keep her enthusiasm from showing on her face. Another ship? Here? On this planet? This was more than she had ever hoped for, dreamed of since she had been on this Kami-forsaken planet. She could get off of this rock without following through her plan. It didn't bother her that weeks of planning would go to waste; as long as she could get away, she would be content. "Where exactly is your ship? Is the damage from the crash minor?"  
  
"Only if you call a big burning scrap of metal minor. And as for the location, I really couldn't tell you. I was a bit…out of it by the time I got here. I more or less stumbled most of the way. My previous injuries kind of weakened me," Kakarrot closed his eyes again and sighed as though he were remembering something painful. Bulma didn't want to press him, but she had to make sure that there was no chance his ship could be salvaged.  
  
"So there's nothing left of the ship? It couldn't be repaired?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge. It seemed like everything started burning after it hit this planet's atmosphere. Makes me kinda wonder about the safety of technology."  
  
"Don't blame technology. Blame the maker of the ship. What kind of ship was it?"  
  
"It was a pod…" Kakarrot seemed to close off then. He eyed Bulma suspiciously before continuing. "So what are you doing in the middle of nowhere? Why are you so far away from your Mistress' house?"  
  
Bulma sat back uncomfortably. She hadn't really thought up a good excuse to give this man. She hadn't thought he would be this curious. "I…was picking berries for my Mistress. She has a taste for totem berries."  
  
"Oh…so there in season now? I thought the totem berries only grew every fifteen years." Damn this man and his knowledge of Dais plant life. Bulma recovered quickly with her response.  
  
"They do. Well, at least the ones used to make wine. There is…another species of totem berries that the natives here find quite delicious." Bulma prayed that Kakarrot wasn't so well schooled in Dais botany that he would know her statement was a lie. In truth, Bulma had never met any of the natives of Dais except for the highhanded aristocrats that visited Mistress Drudilia from time to time, and she hadn't cared to know any of them well enough. Bulma shuddered briefly as she remembered Counselor Trag's chilling touch.  
  
"Well, I think your Mistress is a fool for letting you out of her sight for so long. Does this happen often? Is your sense of direction so jaded that you would wander so far from your Mistress' holding?" Bulma narrowed her eyes at the veiled insult. Was this man trying to anger her? She guessed it didn't matter much to him; she was a slave. She was supposed to take orders and insults because it was what she was supposedly born to do. She was just supposed to accept her lot in life and be happy with it. Bulma felt the anger boil up inside her as she glared at the man and jabbed a finger into his chest.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, buddy, huh? That I'm too stupid to figure out my way through this labyrinth they call a forest? It seems you had the same trouble I did. I've only been here for six or seven months and the damn bastards holding the damn whip and collar don't let me out much, so how about you give me a little slack about my sense of direction, okay? And as a matter of fact, I was the smartest person on my planet, before those damn monkeys blew it up. But I guess poor old Bulma just wasn't smart enough to figure out a way to stop them, huh? I just let them come and kill everybody. I just let them stick me in that slave ship with all those other women and children and stood around while I watched them get hauled off to be sold. I guess it's my fault that bastard Damien is sick and twisted and enjoys beating up on me more than he does the other slaves. It's my fault my back is on fire from the sting of his damn belt." Bulma was sobbing before she had even finished, and she didn't notice the pair of thick, strong arms wrap around her until her tears had stopped flowing and her head was laying against Kakarrot's chest. She shuddered at the chill the air had taken on and unconsciously buried herself farther into his embrace. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I—"  
  
"Shh," Kakarrot soothed as he used his hand to smooth down the silken strands of her hair. "Sleep, Bulma." And only after Kakarrot had felt the even rising and falling of her chest against his did he allow himself to drift off.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()  
  
  
  
Gods, she was beautiful. The first thing Kakarrot thought when he had awakened to find her standing over him was that he had died and beautiful Lady Death had come to take him away. Then the pain hit him, and he realized that if he were really dead, his wounds would not have hurt him so much. She had surprised him. Kakarrot had forced himself to stop staring at her so he wouldn't look like a gaping idiot. But then he opened his eyes, and she was so near him he could smell her fresh, sweet scent that reminded him of the purple fields he had wander through on his way from his burning ship. He couldn't help but kiss her when her face had been hovering so close to his, her slightly parted lips only a breath away.  
  
And now she was in his arms, all softness and shimmering blue in the early rays of dawn. He didn't want to move, didn't want to breathe lest he disturb the serene peace he saw on her face as she slept. She felt so light in his arms, so delicate and lovely, he wanted to push her down beneath him and make slow, sweet love to her in the dawning light of the morning; he wanted to feel her long legs and smooth, silky arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace as he moved against her and made her tremble with pleasure.  
  
Kakarrot sighed softly to himself, using all his strength and will power not to wake up the slumbering female in his arms and do what his thoughts begged him to do. She shifted her head on his chest and looked ready to snuggle in closer when her eyes suddenly shot open and she pushed away from him roughly. Her horrified expression caught him by surprise. She looked ready to murder him. He decided to ease her fears with a calm soothing voice. "Nothing happened, Bulma. You just fell asleep. That's all." Bulma shook her head and jumped to her feet.  
  
"Oh Kami, if I miss this opportunity…if I miss this because of you I'll…Kami!" She was already rushing off to his right, stooping over a small rock and tossing it to the side. When she came back in his direction, she was clutching a small bundle wrapped in cloth. "I've gotta go. My Mistress' house is straight ahead through those giant trees over there," She gestured ahead of her. "I can't guarantee they'll help you, but it's the best I can offer." She started to hurry away from him in the opposite direction than she had previously pointed.  
  
"Wait, aren't you going in the same direction? Your mistress is probably expecting you." Kakarrot reached out and grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to leave her presence just yet.  
  
"I don't care if she is or isn't. I'm leaving this planet today, or more like right now, if you'll let go of my arm. And do be kind enough not to mention me to my Mistress just yet. I'd like to make sure my escape goes off without a hitch." She yanked her arm away and started through the trees. Kakarrot followed her with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"So you're running away. You'll be a fugitive…like me." Bulma halted at his words and slowly turned to give him a curious look.  
  
"You're a fugitive?" Kakarrot nodded. She cocked her head to the side and seemed to ponder his words for a second. "Then you'll be needing a way off of this planet as soon as possible, won't you?" Kakarrot nodded again. "Well, I guess this is your lucky day then. You can come with me if you like. I don't know what I'll do once I get off this hellhole, but two heads are better than one, as my father always used to say. We just have to hurry. The supply ship only stays grounded for about fifteen minutes. I'm going to use my stun gun to knock the big fellow who runs it out and fly out of here." Bulma held out her hand and for a second Kakarrot thought she wanted him to greet her as he had the night before, but then she impatiently grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. "I said we have to hurry."  
  
Kakarrot couldn't keep from smiling at her brisk pace and let her continue to pull him until she nearly stumbled over a branch. He then halted her and pulled her into his arms. He nodded his head in the direction they had been walking. "Is it straight ahead that way?"  
  
"Yes," Bulma grated out, irritation at brief stop very evident in her voice. Kakarrot pulled her tight against him, feeling her soft curves pressed flush against him, and lifted into the air, smiling at her surprised gasp as he shot off in the direction of the ship. They came upon the ship in less than a minute. Kakarrot noticed as he set Bulma down that her face had become very drawn and pale. He was about to ask her what was wrong, when she grabbed his arm and quickly yanked him behind a tree just as the large man unloading the boxes turned in their direction. They waited for the man to go back inside the ship for more boxes before they began discussing their plan. "Alright," Bulma said in a low whisper, "I'm going to go talk to the man, and when he lets his guard down, I'll stun him. I know him and even though he'll think it strange that I'm out here this early, he won't think me a threat. Just wait until I do it and then come on out. " Bulma had fully intended to walk out and follow her plan when Kakarrot stopped her.  
  
"I won't let you put yourself in danger. Let me take care of him. You wait here." Kakarrot moved from behind the tree and was already halfway to the ship before Bulma could stop him.  
  
"Wait, Kakarrot!" Bulma hissed behind him. "You forgot the stun gun!" Kakarrot was just approaching the ship as the man came out carrying a stack of boxes. His eyes widened as he noticed Kakarrot's massive form looming in the entranceway. The man barely had time to call out a greeting when a stoic Kakarrot raised a palm and shot out a small stunning ki blast directly to his middle. The man dropped his burden and doubled over, passing into unconsciousness in a matter of seconds. Kakarrot lifted him with his good arm and flung him into some nearby bushes.  
  
"Come on, Bulma! It's finished. The ship is ours for the taking." Kakarrot stood and waited patiently for Bulma to come to the ship, but she never did. Kakarrot walked around the ship anxiously, wondering what would keep the woman who had been so eager to leave just a few minutes ago from bounding out and rushing into the cockpit. He spotted her small form curled up against the tree he had left her by, arms wrapped around her knees and a distraught look troubling her features. "Bulma," he said softly as he approached her. "The ship…we can leave now. What's wrong?" He reached out to touch her arm but she jerked it away, glaring up at him in abject horror.  
  
"Kami, I can't believe it. Of all the people…" She stared pointedly at his tail swaying gently behind him. "I thought it was a belt or something. You had it wrapped around your waist so tightly, I didn't realize what it was. Then you flew and…. you shot Tao just now. Why didn't I see it? Of all the people to choose to run away with, why did I have to pick the one whose fucking race destroyed my planet and sold me into slavery?" The look she turned on him then was condemning, despairing and…panicked. She looked as though she were about to bolt at the slightest change of wind. Kakarrot knew better than to try to reason with her in this condition. It was impossible to explain to her while she was so hysterical that he was not personally responsible for the purging of her world, and that at the moment, he was not even considered part of the Saiyan race while he was a fugitive from the Empire. No, he thought, he couldn't reason with her now. Their main goal was to get off of this planet and work from there. Maybe he would take her to Corgus with him when they were off planet and he could finally explain everything to her. But for now, he had to take charge and do what was best for the both of them.  
  
She didn't have time to make a sound when he reached over, quick as lightening and gave her a swift chop to the side of the head. She fell limply into his arms and he gently carried her inside the ship, feeling sorry for her loss but glad for their possible future together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Alright, I have the sneaking suspicion that I am going to get flamed for this chapter, so I will say it again in all caps for all you angry V/B fans out there. THIS IS A V/B FIC!!!! THAT MEANS VEGETA AND BULMA WILL GET TOGETHER!!! I just figured I'd get that out of the way now. But I never said Vegeta and Bulma will stay together, now did I? I do sometimes have a twisted sense of humor, and I find it satisfyingly (is that a word?) ironic that some V/B romances don't always end happily. It may very well be a P/B romance (Piccolo/Bulma) for all you know. Okay, I'm not that twisted. But don't have a seizure if things don't turn out exactly the way you thought. Now, if you have some suggestions, by all means, give them to me. I don't want to sound like an ass-clown for writing this A/N but I see how other writers get flamed all the time because of one little twist they throw into their story. I am trying to keep you guys happy, even if I am sticking to my original plot design. Everything is not set in stone, so tell me what you think. Alright, I'll get off of my soapbox now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Another is on the way soon.  
  
  
  
Next Up: More of Bulma and Kakarrot. Will either of them ever get off of Dais? And will Vegeta find them before they do? (Soap opera music) Dah dun DUN! And remember: reviews are like hugs; if you give one to make someone feel better, then you feel better. (I don't have a fucking clue what that meant; it just felt right.) 


	7. Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. DAMMIT! (Takes out pistol with single bullet in chamber…BANG! Vegeta please send flowers…)  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty, here ya' go, the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I won't talk my head off this time like I usually do, but I just want to remind everybody that despite the twists and turns in the plot this is a B/V fic. I know I have probably run that fact into the ground, but I guess it doesn't hurt to say it again. Oh yeah, and thank you guys for the reviews. I would love more but I appreciate what I got. Okay, no more words…so just…enjoy…  
  
  
  
Another Life  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 -- Realizations  
  
  
  
  
  
Bardock's head jolted up as he heard the front door slam shut. He groggily wiped his eyes and stood, awaiting the incoming visitor. His son marched through the doorway of his lab and stood before him, legs spread apart, arms crossed over his chest, with a grim look troubling his handsome face.  
  
"It isn't good, Dad. I think they've found him. Or are about to." Bardock stood facing his son, his eyes downcast but still maintaining the stony warrior mask he had been trained to wear most of his life. His voice was just above a whisper when he spoke.  
  
"He didn't make it to Corgus then?"  
  
"No. When I arrived, there was no sign of him. I asked around to see if any Saiya-jin pods had recently docked there, and none of the crew there had seen any. I began to think the worst had happened, that they had caught him before he got there, but my source in Royal Intelligence said that they hadn't found anything. Then he contacted me today and told me they had a lead." Radditz took a few steps towards the window and leaned against the frame while he spoke, his eyes never leaving the view outside. "He said they found a piece of his ship. It had been burned pretty badly and it was nowhere near Corgus. It was somewhere in the Gamma quadrant. He also said that the ship had collided with a meteor somewhere along the way, and that it spun out of control. He said it didn't look like the pilot had any control over it." Radditz finally turned towards his father. "What does that mean, dad? Kakarrot knows how to fly a ship. Shouldn't he have been able to get it back on course?" Radditz stepped away from the window and looked at his father expectantly.  
  
"I'm not sure what that means, son. Maybe his navigation equipment was damaged in the collision. Or maybe something went wrong with his cryo- stasis pod. I don't know. Kakarrot's a capable flyer. I'm sure that if there was anything he could do, he would have done it. Where do they think he is now?"  
  
"One of three planets: Dais, Demos, or Tigros. It's where they found the piece of metal. He must have gone down in flames, by the looks of it. Dad, I'm not sure if he made it. And if he did and he's on one of those damn planets, he as good as dead when they find him. The last I heard, they had a couple of teams stationed outside each planet's atmosphere. They're awaiting the Prince's command to search." Bardock leaned over the table, resting his weight on his arms as he gave a heavy sigh. Things were not going in favor of his youngest son. He looked up when he felt Radditz's hand on his shoulder. "I know this is a lot to handle, Dad, but we gotta start thinking about what we should do. Kakarrot's whole plan was to stay on the run and keep the suspicion off of us. But if…if he didn't make it, then were the next ones they'll look to. The scientist's still missing. They won't let up until they find him and that means were in danger until then."  
  
"I know, son. I didn't think Mickal was crafty enough to stay hidden for so long. I don't know where he is now, and neither does Kakarrot. But for some reason, I don't think that matters much to the Prince. From what I heard from all the Capitol gossip, his pride is still wounded from his defeat with Kakarrot. Garris was wrong about that not getting out to the people. He's looking to make an example out of your brother, boy, and he'll use any means necessary to do it. Take a look at the summons on the table over there," Bardock said as gestured to the cream colored paper with the broken Royal Seal. "He wants both of us for questioning. I have a feeling that 'questioning' is not all that's going to be involved. He means to use us to get to Kakarrot. And when he gets him, I don't think he'll be too concerned about the whereabouts of Mickal Majobe. He'll want to battle."  
  
"But Kakarrot's much stronger than the Prince. He'll win."  
  
"Yes, I don't doubt that. But what do you think the King will do after Kakarrot kills him? He'll sick fifty elites on your brother to bring him down. Kakarrot's strong, but not that strong. It'll be a lose-lose situation for him. We'll be automatically killed and the Prince knows this. He's not leaving him much choice except to surrender and die."  
  
"Well, none of this will matter if Kakarrot never made it out of that ship. I think your right about the Prince, though. He doesn't care about the scientist. He just wants to kill the one man who has been able to defeat him. And if he's already dead…then we'll be next." Radditz turned to sit at the table and Bardock, with a weary sigh, joined him. "So what do we do about the summons? Do we go?"  
  
"We'll delay as long as possible. If they don't find any trace of Kakarrot and we're sure he got away, then we might have to become fugitives ourselves. I don't want Kakarrot to have to choose between freedom and our safety. It's the least I can do for his good deeds."  
  
"Dad…" Radditz glanced at his father hesitatantly before continuing. "Why did Kakarrot sacrifice himself? He knew what he was getting himself into, but he took all the blame and gave up his normal life to become a fugitive, all for a man he didn't know. I can see why you did what you did, but I don't understand Kakarrot's logic."  
  
"Your brother is more noble and loyal to his family than you and I will ever be. I think…I think he gets that from his mother. She was a hard and fierce woman when I first met her. But after a few months of serving with her in our squad, I noticed that every opportunity she had, she would throw herself in front of the younger warriors to protect them. Then I realized that she eventually tried to protect almost everyone in our squad. She had a strong sense of loyalty. I think that's what I liked most about her. When she died, I noticed Kakarrot acting more and more like her. You remember how he used to follow you around all day, 'watching your back' as he called it, and you use to try and beat the crap out of him everyday. The boy just feels the need to protect everyone close to him. It's an admirable trait, but it's most likely going to get him killed this time." Radditz nodded his head solemnly at his father's words.  
  
"I guess you're right. I don't think I'll ever understand him. I share a common past with him, our mothers both died when we were young and we both served on the same purging squad for a long while, but he and I are so different. I think. he's…he's a better man than I ever hope to become. I should be envious, of his strength, of his courage, but I'm not. I think he deserves everything that he's got, with the exception of this mess we're in now."  
  
"You are wise beyond your years to make that assessment, son. I'm proud of you both. I just hope we all get through this in one piece. I don't know why, but for some reason I feel like there is about to be a change on Vegeta-sei. Something's in the air, and it doesn't feel good. Whatever it is, I think that we're all going to need to be together when it happens. We have to stay strong, and maybe, just maybe, we'll survive it."  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()  
  
  
  
Bulma awakened to the soft, low rumbling sound of an engine. Her head was throbbing gently and her vision was slightly blurred as she pulled herself from under the heavy blanket that had been draped over her and the chair she had been sleeping in, but when she stood and stretched out her limbs, she felt rested. Bulma looked about her to survey her surroundings. Where was she? She moved over to the window and dropped the blanket she had been clutching in shock when she saw what lie outside. She was looking at endless space; millions of tiny stars sprinkled everywhere as far as the eye could see. She was in space? How did she—  
  
Bulma groaned and put her head in her hands as she recalled exactly what had happened before everything went black. Kakarrot. He was a Saiyan. He was one of the ruthless murderers that had destroyed her planet and gave her the dismal, depressing life that she had tried so desperately to escape from. How could she have been so stupid? She had spent the night with him. She had KISSED him! He was a cold-blooded killer and she had snuggled up to him and shared her most intimate fears with him. Why? Why hadn't she been able to see past the handsome looks and the caring eyes? He was a demon in disguise. What was she going to do?  
  
Bulma began to pace the room, trying desperately to come up with a plan, any plan she could think of to get herself away from this monster who had destroyed everything she cared about. She couldn't go against him in brute strength; she remembered that day all too well when the giant supermen came to take her away. The man who found her had been strong enough to lift her effortlessly off of the ground. No, she thought, she probably didn't have a good chance of surviving if she tried to knock him out. She would have to escape. But where? They were on a fucking ship! Where would she escape to?  
  
Bulma let out an unlady-like growl of frustration and continued pacing. She was just about to give up thinking and burst into tears when the door slid open and Kakarrot cautiously peered into the room, his eyes resting on Bulma's tense form. She didn't know how to react so she just stood there facing him, arms folded across her waist as she tried to give him the most impassive look she could muster while keeping her fear at bay.  
  
"Bulma, I'm not going to harm you, I promise. Let me explain before you jump to any conclusions."  
  
"Conclusions?" Bulma was aware that her voice had taken on a shrill tone. "You ask me not to jump to any conclusions? You killed everyone on my planet with the exception of a handful of women and children. I think I have a right to jump to any conclusion I want." The look that suddenly appeared on Bulma's face was an even cross between horror and shock, and she nearly slapped her hand over her own mouth at her stupidity. Here she was, standing face to face with a brutal killer who could snap her in half on a whim, and she had to let her mouth run away from her. She took a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
"Bulma, I didn't destroy your home world. But I'll admit that I have destroyed others. All in the name of an Empire that has now decided they want me dead. I don't think 'I'm sorry for your loss' will cover all the pain you've suffered, but please believe me when I say that I don't mean you any harm. I'm a fugitive, just like you. But if you're caught, you'll probably only be sent back to your mistress. If I'm caught, I'll be dragged back to my home planet and killed just to prove that no one is allowed to survive after they defy the Empire." Bulma gave Kakarrot a defeated look and with a sigh, plopped down into the chair next to her. She couldn't argue with his reasoning. He seemed sincere, but Bulma couldn't help but feel a little hesitancy towards him. Something in the back of her mind bothered her, but she quickly pushed it down as her curiosity won over her wariness.  
  
"So, you're saying that you can't ever go back? What did do you do?"  
  
"I helped protect a scientist that was suspected of supplying Frieza with weapons. Frieza is a tyrant that has a rather shaky alliance with my people. If he were to have an advantage over us, he would kill us all off in a heartbeat. That's why they were so intent on capturing him. They figured they could either make him work for us, or kill him if he refused."  
  
"But why help someone who could doom your people to death?" Bulma looked at the man in front of her curiously.  
  
"Because he saved my father's life, and my father believes that he isn't helping Frieza. My father was willing to give his life for the man, and when the time came for him to do just that, I stopped him and took his place."  
  
"Why?'  
  
"Because if my father believed in someone so strongly, then I would do the same. Besides, I'm much stronger than my father. The king's royal guards were about to take the scientist away, so I took care of them so that my father could find the means for us to escape. After that, the King sent the Prince and eight of his strongest warriors after me, and I took care of them too. The Prince is probably furious that someone of my station has defeated him. That's why probably he won't stop until he's killed me."  
  
"So your father is probably in danger now, isn't he?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because it's been in my experience that when someone that angry wants something, he'll do just about anything he can to get it. If your father is still within the Prince's reach, then he'll probably use him to get you to come to him."  
  
Kakarrot sighed heavily and sagged into the chair next to Bulma's and sat forward with his head propped up on a fist, his face drawn taught with deep concentration. "I hadn't thought of that. I just assumed that the Prince would chase after me and leave my family alone. I might be making things worse by running."  
  
Bulma's heart softened at the despairing look on Kakarrot's face. He looked so genuinely concerned for his family. She reached out a hand and hesitantly brought it down to rest lightly on his shoulder. "I'm sure that they would rather you fight than give up. If you go back now, the Prince will probably just kill them anyway. You can't let the prince win by turning yourself in." Bulma watched Kakarrot's head lift slowly and he turned towards her, grasping the hand that had been on his shoulder within his large warm, ones.  
  
"You're right. They will want me to fight. Thank you." Kakarrot warm and intense dark gaze stunned her into silence and she barely noticed he was moving closer to her until his lips lightly brushed against hers and she felt his arm slip around her. She didn't fight the dizzying warmth she felt when he lifted her up out of her chair and onto his lap, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed herself against him as he gently, and meticulously prodded her mouth open with his tongue. She felt his hand slide into her hair and mold itself to her scalp as he held her steady, tasting her mouth with painstakingly slow thoroughness until she was breathless and weak and shuddering with desire. Bulma trailed her hands down into the opening of his shirt and smoothed them over his hard chest as she felt his kiss becoming more urgent. Her fingers touched lightly on a piece of loosely wrapped material near his shoulder, and she gently pulled away, much to Kakarrot's reluctance, to examine it. Her eyes widened in realization and she all but jumped off of Kakarrot's lap, shaking her head as she stared at his arm.  
  
"Oh Kami! I'm so sorry. I forgot all about your arm. I meant to see to it last night. You've been walking around with an injured arm all this time, and I bet you're still in pain. Kami, let me go and see if Tao keeps a first aid kit or something around here." Bulma rushed off into another part of the ship, leaving Kakarrot in a dazed confusion. She came back a few minutes later carrying an assortment of bottles and long strips of cloth. "Alright, I hope you Saiyans aren't babies when it comes to pain." Bulma set the bottles down on the small table in front of her and began squinting at the labels in her attempt to comprehend the alien language.  
  
"Pain is an everyday occurrence for a Saiyan." Kakarrot said as he watched her pull down the material of his shirt and remove the now dirty cloth wrapped around his shoulder and arm.  
  
"Wow, this is pretty bad," she said as she examined his arm carefully. "How long has it been since you last cleaned it?"  
  
"It hasn't been cleaned yet. I didn't have time." Kakarrot winced at the stinging sensation he felt when she wiped a rag soaked in a foul smelling liquid over his wound, but he didn't make a sound.  
  
"I found this stuff in one of the supply crates. I know it works because Mistress Drudilia had a whole shelf full of this stuff. It's kind of a cure all medicine. If you've got an upset stomach you can drink it, and if you've got a cut you can just wash it in the stuff and it will kill any infection. I know, because I had to use it lots of times." Bulma held back an oncoming chill as she thought of Damien and his beatings. She wouldn't have to suffer them anymore now.  
  
"Saiyans don't get sick. And we use regen tanks to heal our wounds. I didn't get a chance to use one because I was in such a hurry to get off- planet." Bulma applied a little salve from a small white tube to the wound and began to carefully rewrap Kakarrot's arm with the strips of cloth she had brought in. When she finished, she stepped back to admire her handiwork.  
  
"See? It'll be good as new in no time. I'm guessing the Prince gave you that wound?"  
  
"Yes. If it were not for my abnormal strength, the Prince would be the most powerful being on my planet. It was prophesized that he would become as strong as the Legendary Saiyan warrior of ancient times. So, I'm not surprised that it was he who injured me so badly. He is very skilled in the art of fighting." Kakarrot stood up and stretched out his arm slightly to test the binding. "Thank you. It feels a little better."  
  
"Don't mention it," Bulma said quickly. "So where are we headed? I told you my plan stopped once I got onboard a ship. I have no clue what planets are safest to go to, or even where another planet is. The most I ever did back on my home planet was fly to our moon a few times to do research. Outside of my solar system, I'm out of my element."  
  
"Well, I had been headed to a planet named Corgus before my crash, but now I'm not so sure if that's the best place to go. I was suppose to go there to get healed and wait for my father to contact me, but now I think I want to contact him first. I need to know what my next move should be and I have a feeling now that the Prince is already trying to get at them to get to me. I'll do anything my father tells me to. I don't expect you to come with me, seeing as it would be way too dangerous but—"  
  
"So, what, your going to just drop me off on the first planet we come to?"  
  
"No, I just don't want to put you in danger. There are plenty of planets were you could go where you'd be safe and—"  
  
"Forget it, buddy," Bulma interrupted as she held up a hand to keep him from speaking further. "I think I'll have a better chance sticking with the strongest man of one of the strongest races in the universe. If you just drop me off on some random planet I know nothing about, it'll be too easy for some creep to just kidnap me and sell me back into slavery. So wherever you go, I go. Deal?" Bulma stuck out her hand to make the agreement official. Kakarrot scratched his head and gave her hand a curious look. Bulma gave an exasperated sigh when she realized that he didn't understand what she was doing. "It's another custom from my home planet. When you seal a deal, you shake hands." Kakarrot stared at her a second, then reached over suddenly and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Well, I kind of like this way a little better," he said as he bent his head down to meet hers in a slow, sweet, knee-weakening kiss. Bulma all but melted into his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck after the kiss was over.  
  
"Well, I guess that's as good a way as any," Bulma breathed against the smooth skin of his thick, corded neck. Kakarrot grunted in agreement and, after picking her up and cradling her in his arms, he set off in search of a soft place in which he could lay her down and claim her body as his own.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()  
  
  
  
"Your Highness, we did not find the fugitive, but we did find evidence of his ship's wreckage and a trail of blood that led to the nearby house of some local natives. The natives said that they had no knowledge of any crash nor had they seen an injured Saiyan. We questioned them for a few hours, and after we broke one man's arm he confessed that one of their slaves had gone missing. The man had been out looking for her all morning and had been afraid to tell his mistress lest she think him incompetent for allowing the slave to escape. We looked around for the girl to see if she knew anything, but we didn't find her. Instead we found the remains of the fugitive's ship. Then we found another native who claimed that a large man shot him with some kind of energy blast and that when he woke up, the supply ship that he had been flying was gone. We believe that Kakarrot, the fugitive, escaped on that ship. It is a possibility that he is traveling with the missing female slave, but we aren't willing to give the native too much credibility considering he would have said just about anything to take the heat off of himself. He eventually gave us trouble, so we ended up killing him for his insolence." The soldier continued to kneel before his prince as he awaited a response to his information.  
  
"This is good news. He probably doesn't even realize how close we are to him. What of his family? Are they being interrogated?"  
  
"No, your Highness. They never showed and they were gone when we went to retrieve them. We think they are on the run." The soldier seemed to brace himself for the explosion of Vegeta's temper, but it never came.  
  
"They are smarter than I thought. It doesn't matter. We will soon have the third-class traitor, and I would have had no further use of them anyway. He will not know if we have them or not, and that still gives me the advantage. Keep a watch out for them anyway, just in case. When you have found the location of the fugitive, I want to be notified at once, before you retrieve him. I think I want to come along and watch him suffer with the knowledge that he will be made into a public example before the people of Vegeta-sei."  
  
"Yes, your Highness. Do you have any further need of my services?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "No, you are dismiss, soldier." The soldier gave his salute and headed off in the opposite direction.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at his success. He was about to find the man who had humiliated him beyond reason and caused his father to disown him. He would enjoy beating the life out him. His power was already rising from the daily physical tortures he had continuously put his body through. The man may have bested him once, but he was certainly not going to do it again. He would beat that low-level piece of trash within an inch of his life, and then he would put him on display for the people of Vegeta-sei. And after he had gotten the man to publicly swear his loyalty to his Prince and future king, Vegeta would end his life. It was a fitting end to a freakish existence. Vegeta chuckled to himself as he made his way to the infirmary to use the regen tank to heal the newly made wounds he had received from his hard day of training. He couldn't wait until he had the fool in front of him. It would be a good kill.  
  
  
  
  
  
People I want to thank for Reviews:  
  
  
  
Pandora  
  
Mandy  
  
Lanti Arlit  
  
Trunksgf513  
  
Elvin Goddess  
  
Bra-the-little-sweetie  
  
Cb  
  
Quimberly  
  
SaiyaTrunks  
  
Jessica B  
  
a person  
  
Kelly  
  
amck  
  
OceanOfHell  
  
Sally  
  
Ifonly  
  
Storey  
  
Kaiya  
  
  
  
Thanks for your support everyone!  
  
Next Up: Are Bulma and Kakarrot really getting it on? Will Vegeta find them? Where are Bardock and Radditz? These questions and much more will be answered in the next chapter, so review, review, REVIEW to find out as soon as possible! Oh, and did I mention you should review? 


	8. Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. If I did, Vegeta would have kicked Goku's ass a long time ago.  
  
A/N: Hey guys…I know it's been a long time, but I have been working on my new website and it's been taking up a lot of my time. Go check it out if you want. It's URL: www.geocities.com/auraki_dragon. It's a DBZ site of course and I already have some really good fics on there, including my own of course. I will have a lot more on there eventually, and I already have a couple of epics that I'm going to post. One big name, if you've heard it, is Lisa Starr. If you haven't heard of her, she is the queen of fan fiction (no joke). Her stories are so good it's scary. It'll eat up your whole day in no time because you won't be able to stop reading (I know, believe me). You can reach her site through my links page. Anyway, I know you guys probably think it's weird for me to plug someone else's story on my own so maybe I should just let you read this chapter. I also want thank you guys for being patient with the whole Bulma-and-Vegeta-get-together thing. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, IT'S A B/V FIC!!! And thank you guys for your reviews!  
  
  
  
Another Life  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 – Understanding  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kakarrot glared at the screen in front of him as he tapped his fingers impatiently on the consol. The ship's computers must be malfunctioning if it couldn't locate Vegeta-sei on the navigation system. He pounded the keys again, and felt a small ripple of satisfaction when Vegeta-sei finally popped up on the screen. At least he was receiving SOME satisfaction. He could still smell the woman's clean, flowery scent faintly on his clothing. Kakarrot groaned as he looked down and realized his once aching arousal was returning. He had been so close to burying himself within the soft, beautiful body of the blue-haired female now wandering somewhere about the ship. She had wanted him; he could smell her arousal and was nearly going crazy when she began to gently squeeze and stroke his tail. She obviously didn't know how maddening that small, light caress was, and he had nearly dropped her when he felt her fingers touch him. He had found a small, sparsely decorated room with a bed, probably the quarters of the man he had blasted unconscious, and had laid her down with extreme carefulness, kissing her and savoring the sweet, drugging taste of her mouth as he knelt down beside her to begin the coup. But just as he reached to untie the knot in his belt, she had stopped him, putting both hands on the sides of his face, telling him that she just wasn't ready to go that far with someone she had just met. Kakarrot had wanted to argue with her, to tell her that he didn't intend to set her aside once he had finished with her. The heat her body contact was drawing from him made him realize that he was beyond telling her how much he wanted her. He wanted to show her. But she had pushed away from him before he could even utter a word, and walked out of the room, calling out over her shoulder that he she was going to try and find some place to get cleaned up.  
  
Kakarrot leaned back in the chair and watched as the computer plotted a course to Vegeta-sei. He was going to have to find a way to get onto Vegeta-sei and contact his father and brother without being caught. It would be a hard task, but he was the son of Bardock and he had not only inherited his father's face, but his wits as well. He would find a way. He had no other choice. He was just about to begin working on the problem at hand when the door opened and the object of his desire walked in, mesmerizing him with the sway of her hips.  
  
"I found a shower in the very back of the ship."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A shower…you know, a device with running water to clean yourself with. I'm surprised you've never heard of one."  
  
"We have something of that sort on Vegeta-sei. We took the technology from the Krulahi, a weak but very mechanically advanced race. They had a lot of weaponry, but nothing that we couldn't handle. We overtook them in less than a week."  
  
Bulma sat down in the chair next to him and gave him a thoughtful look before she spoke. "So, you Saiyans actually take technology from the planets you destroy?"  
  
"Yes. If there is something there that can better the Saiya-jin race, there is no reason why we should just leave it. We have a science team go down and see if they can find anything useful and if after they've tested it, they're sure it won't be harmful, we assimilate it into our world. That's what my father does. He used to be on the purging squad, and although he was a capable soldier, he found he really had a knack for spotting useful technology. He also loves a good challenge, and mechanical devices are his specialty. A little of it rubbed off on me, but I'm nowhere near my father's intellectual level. He's nearly a genius." He glanced over at Bulma and noticed an odd expression on her face. She seemed to be trying to work something out in her head, and he was about to ask what was wrong when her question stopped him.  
  
"Do you think your father ever came to my home planet? To Chikyuu?"  
  
Kakarrot thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact, I do remember my father mentioning Chikyuu. That was where he found that new storage technology, capsules, I believe they were called. Chikyuu, yeah, that was it. I remember he went on and on about how it would make things so much easier on our planet. It's being implemented all over Vegeta-sei now. It's very efficient." Bulma's sudden movement to cover her mouth with her hand puzzled Kakarrot and he observed her curiously.  
  
"Oh, Kami. I can't believe it. You Saiyans use capsules? This is just too weird." Bulma shook her head, paused for a second, then slowly turned to look at him, an odd smile playing on her lips. Kakarrot was so enthralled by staring at her lips he nearly didn't hear her next comment. "So, that was your father on Chikyuu that day. I always knew there was something familiar about you; I just couldn't put my finger on it. You look just like him."  
  
Kakarrot was shaken out of the erotic reverie he had been indulging in while his eyes had been trained on her lips. "You know my father?"  
  
"I met him. Well, sort of. More like the big lug who dragged me out of my home brought me to him. He didn't seem to be saying anything to me, though. He was too busy yelling at the guy with me. I don't really know though. I couldn't understand a thing they said because they hadn't injected me with the translator chip yet. But the idiot holding me seemed pretty hopping mad after they finished."  
  
Kakarrot's sudden burst of laughter startled Bulma so much she nearly jumped out of her seat. Kakarrot couldn't contain his laughter even after she began to question him. "What?" Bulma inquired, after Kakarrot continued to laugh for a minute or two. He was barely able to keep his voice even when he finally answered her.  
  
"That idiot was my brother."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The man who brought you to my father, he was my older brother, Radditz. I can't believe you were the one my brother almost got discharged for. My father told him not to, but he stubbornly dismissed his advice and went to look for you anyway. He was crushed when he realized you had already been sold. If he'd found you, it would have been improper conduct for him to take you and he would have been discharged from the squad. When my father found out what he did, my brother could barely stand after my father forced him to spar with him. That taught him a well-deserved lesson. I got the story second hand from my father, but he told me the girl Radditz had brought to him was very beautiful."  
  
"Why was your brother looking for me?" Bulma turned those big, beautiful blue eyes on him and Kakarrot almost forgot the question.  
  
"Because he wanted you. He wanted to make you his," Kakarrot said almost solemnly as he gazed into the indigo depths of her eyes. Gods, he wanted to kiss her.  
  
"So, let me get this straight," Bulma said slowly. "Your brother wanted to own me but your father thought it was wrong, so he had me sold into slavery?"  
  
"Well…it's not that simple. There are rules to follow. We're not allowed to keep any contraband—I mean, you know, prisoners of war. Many times the higher officers take their pick and then the rest go to the slave trading planets to be sold. I guess you were lucky the Saiyan elites didn't get a hold of you. I don't think you would have lasted an hour."  
  
Bulma sat back in her chair and seemed to be absorbing his recently shared information. The look she gave him was somewhat bewildered. "Are your people really that cruel?"  
  
"Not all of them," Kakarrot said trying to reassure her. He didn't want to scare her so much she would be frightened of every little thing when they reached Vegeta-sei. "The Saiya-jin people are a race of warriors. We fight because it's in our blood, and we purge because it's in our nature to conquer. But there is a difference between instinct and cruelty. The elites, or the ones whose blood is closest to royalty, have become the rulers of our planet because they are the strongest. They have become conceited and self-serving and now they are nothing but public figureheads. That's why the elites are so enraged. That a third-class soldier like me is stronger than nobility is unheard of. I've had to hide my strength my whole life, just so they wouldn't come after me. Now there is nothing I can do. I beat eight elites into the ground and now they know my secret. There isn't anywhere I can hide on my planet. I plan to sneak on-planet and contact my dad, then leave as soon as possible. If I linger for just a moment longer, they'll find me, I know they will."  
  
"But you could beat them, right? If they come after you, you could stop them before they kill you?" Bulma's voice held a note of concern and Kakarrot placed a comforting hand on her arm.  
  
"Yes. I could beat a good portion of them before they brought me down. But then my family would be in danger. It's better if they don't catch me."  
  
Bulma nodded at him, then leaned over the consol to look at the picture on-screen. "So, this is Vegeta-sei," she said, observing the red and brown planet diagramed on the holographic image in front of her.  
  
"Yes. The planet of my birth. This will probably be the last time I ever set foot on it."  
  
"Well, if you ask me, I think you're a better man than the elites of Vegeta-sei. It might be a blessing that you won't be there. You were kept oppressed just because you were different. It isn't your fault that you're so strong. But it is a gift you can use. I think your strength would be put to better use if you were to help people in need. Kinda like a superhero."  
  
Kakarrot smiled at the term. "More like a super-fugitive. Even if I'm not on Vegeta-sei they will still hunt me down. I'm surprised we haven't had an encounter with them already."  
  
"Hmm…" Bulma said thoughtfully. Kakarrot could see the wheels turning in head. "What are you going to do to keep them from detecting you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I was just trying to figure that out before you came in. I know I have to find a way to hide the ship from the Empire's standard radar system. I'm just not sure how. They've been implemented at every Saiya-jin space station and dock."  
  
"What type of radar do they use?"  
  
"It's a chemical/matter phason frequency radar. It picks up consolidated matter by bouncing its frequency off of the various molecules present in an object. The computer analyzes the chemical make-up of each object, even something as permeable as the exhaust from a ship, and checks it against it's database for possible matches. They only have to enter in what they want the computer to look for and it will test all of the matter in the area for a match. That's how they can recognize a ship. The computer knows what components are necessary to make up a ship. You can't hide what a ship is made of." Bulma stood up and began pacing the floor in front of him in deep concentration. After about thirty seconds, her head shot up and her eyes were sparkling with inspiration.  
  
"Well, maybe you can. How about we change the frequencies of our power supply? We can reroute the energy source's filter to re-absorb the gaseous emissions it releases during flight. That means the original frequency will be completely different from that of a normal ship. The computer might not recognize it because almost all ships have to let off exhaust. It will be looking for that."  
  
"But isn't that dangerous? I mean, there's a reason ships aren't made that way. It can cause the ships engine to overheat rather quickly."  
  
"Not if we can create a receptacle to absorb the gases. The only reason that ships don't do it is because it isn't necessary. But it might be our only chance to sneak by them. It won't hide us from other radars, but if this is what the Empire uses, then we might have an out."  
  
Kakarrot couldn't keep his mouth from gaping open in amazement. This was impossible. A devastatingly beautiful woman who was also intelligent? His voice was filled with wonder as he spoke. "That's…brilliant. I think it can work, with the right materials. We can stop off at Dosay on our way to Vegeta-sei to get supplies and fuel. How did…how did know…"  
  
"Spare me the 'How-does-a-woman-know-this kind-of-crap speech, k? I've heard it my whole life. I'm the woman who helped create capsules on Chikyuu and I happened to be the woman who can tell you what supplies we'll need to make the receptacle. This woman can do a whole lot more than just sit around waiting for a man to come and rescue her. Just you remember who got you off of Dais and onto this ship. I had a plan worked out all by myself. So don't you give me that male sexist, chauvinistic attitude, okay?" Bulma flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave him fiery look before turning around and heading for the door. "I'm going to go and check for anything of use around here." With that said, Bulma purposefully strode out of the room.  
  
Kakarrot watched her leave, leaning back in his chair as the door closed. He couldn't believe his luck. The woman was as beautiful as a goddess, intelligent, and had a temper as fierce as a Saiyan woman. He could barely contain his smile as he thought about the sparkle of blue fire present in her eyes when she had gotten angry. She was a slave, but she must have been able to speak her mind on her own planet, because a born slave wouldn't have been so opinionated. That was fine by him. He liked his women spirited, and he was willing to take on the challenge of taming the blue-haired beauty and, in time, mating her.  
  
But time was something he wasn't sure he had. He didn't know how long he could keep running before the Empire eventually caught up with him. When he originally saved the scientist, he hadn't counted on the Prince showing up with the elites who had come to arrest him. Had it just been the elites, his life would not be in so much peril. But the Prince had a reputation for vengeance, and he would not let this matter rest until he found Kakarrot and bathed in his blood. What would happen to his family if he died? Would the Prince finally turn on them and kill them for being related to a traitor? What would happen to Bulma if she were caught with him? Kakarrot couldn't even consider the thought of Bulma being used as a whore by the Prince or his men. She would break if that were to happen, and as much as he wanted to be with her, he couldn't put her in that kind of danger. Kakarrot shook himself out of his thoughts. He would deal with this later. He would eventually have to tell Bulma and let her decide what she wanted to do, but he wouldn't let her put herself in danger. Once they reached Dorsay, they would discuss it.  
  
Kakarrot began to tap buttons on the consol as he changed the ship's destination with the navigation controls. Dorsay was a technical haven for travelers with ships and equipment repairs. They would be able to find what they needed rather quickly and could be off again in a matter of hours. He just hoped this plan of theirs would work. His father and brother's lives depended on it.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
The sharp knock on the door of his chambers brought Vegeta out of his light slumber. His body still ached from his stay in the regen tank a few hours ago, but the minor cuts and bruises he had received from training were no longer visible. Vegeta sat up and scowled at the door. Who in their right mind would be disturbing him at this hour? "What is it?" he shouted as he stood and straightened his clothing. He hadn't even taken the time to remove his clothes after he returned from his vigorous training. Vegeta eyed the guard angrily as he rushed through the first few rooms and stopped in front his prince in the bedroom.  
  
"Your Highness, the king has requested your presence in the throne room."  
  
"What the hell does he want?"  
  
"I do not presume to know, your Highness. He just demanded you be brought before him immediately."  
  
Vegeta gave a forceful and angry sigh. "Fine. Go and inform him that I am on my way." The guard hurried out of the room and Vegeta turned to bend over the lavishly carved table pushed against his bedroom wall, propping himself up with his arms while scowling deeply. This would be the first time he had seen his father since their violent encounter. Did his father expect things to be the same between them? Didn't his father know that he had crossed the line of civility? Vegeta's mind had already been made up. He would kill his father after he finished with the third-class loser. There was nothing his father could say or do to change that. His power level was already high enough to surpass the king, and Vegeta was sure the only way his father had bested him was because of the poor condition he was in after that low-class fool defeated him. If his father dared to challenge him before he carried out Kakarrot's execution, then Vegeta would surely show the king who had the upper hand. But he wouldn't let the bastard die yet. No, Vegeta wanted time to plan out his father's death, time to choose his words wisely so that he could make the king understand just how much he really hated him for his harsh words and bitter lies.  
  
Vegeta straightened his clothes again with one brusque, final tug and headed out the room towards the throne room. Once outside the doors, he motioned for the guards to open them. His father was pacing in front of his throne, his face a mask of indifference to the untrained eye, but Vegeta noticed a tenseness in his father's step that wasn't normally present. Something was bothering the king.  
  
King Vegeta, didn't seem to notice when his son entered, but he spoke nonetheless as he continued to pace. "What the hell were you doing? What part of 'Get your ass in here' don't you understand?" Vegeta visibly tensed and clenched his fists in anger. He was just about to tell the old man off when the king spoke first. "We've got a problem. Royal Intelligence has just discovered that Frieza has the makings of a new weapon. It is ten times more powerful than anything we have and it can destroy something as large as a planet if it has a big enough power source. The only problem he'll have is getting the power source. It's Diaezean crystal, and it has to be mined out of a volcano. It's hard enough getting the surface pieces but after those are used up he'll have trouble digging deeper without hitting lava."  
  
Vegeta now understood his father's concern. He pushed his anger aside momentarily to ask a question. "Then what's the problem? If he can't get a power source, his weapon is useless."  
  
"He's got enough crystals stocked up to blow up Vegeta-sei. We are his biggest rivals. He'll use all he's got trying to wipe us out and after we're out of the picture, he can continue to use his armies to rule what's left over, which will also be everything we've lost. So, as you can see, that is a very big problem." The king resumed his pacing and Vegeta watched him for a second before speaking.  
  
"Do you think the Meru-jin scientist supplied him with the weapon?"  
  
"Who else could it be?" The king shouted angrily. "Where is that third-class freak who defeated you? He's most likely with the scientist."  
  
Vegeta snarled at his father's comment regarding his failure. He couldn't keep the hostility out of his voice as he answered his father's question. "We have a lead on him. He was spotted on Dais and we are sure that he will have to stop somewhere else to refuel. It's only a matter of time before we catch him." Vegeta crossed his arms and waited for his father's next insult.  
  
"That's more than I expected. What will you do when catch him?" The king slowly raised one eyebrow at him and awaited his response.  
  
"I will defeat him and bring him back to Vegeta-sei for all to see. Then, after he swears his loyalty to me, his future king, I will kill him."  
  
"And then?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at his father's inquiring. What did the old man want him to say? That he was going to kill him and take the throne? He should already know that. There was no point in stating the obvious. "Then I will be the strongest Saiyan on all of Vegeta-sei." The king nodded in satisfaction, seemingly appeased with his answer, but Vegeta didn't miss his father's eyebrow raise just a fraction of an inch higher after his comment.  
  
"What will you do with scientist if you find him as well?" Vegeta eyed his father suspiciously. Why was his father asking him what he would do? Normally he would just tell him what to do, no questions asked. Could it be that his father was trying to decide what type of ruler Vegeta would be? Vegeta decided he would humor him for the moment.  
  
"I will bring him back as well, and after he has been questioned, I will have him killed. He is too dangerous alive, and if he answers to Frieza, then he will never be loyal to Vegeta-sei." His father nodded at him again in agreement.  
  
"Anyone who works for Frieza would rather die than betray him. Freiza's implements torture techniques even the infamous Cardovians are afraid to use. Even if we find a way to stop Frieza from using his new weapon, it will mean nothing if we cannot keep the scientist from creating a new one. I think that the third-class knows where the Meru-jin might be. And if he knows, then it is probable that he has told someone in his family. Have you had them questioned yet?"  
  
"No. They have conveniently disappeared. There is a warrant out for their arrest, but I haven't made it a priority. I had planned on using them to bait the third-class, Kakarrot, into coming back to Vegeta-sei, but now it seems that I won't be needing them."  
  
"Well, they might be useful yet. Especially Bardock. I remember him back in the days before my crowning. His father had been forced to bring him to the training barracks when he was of age, and if I remember correctly he was trying to do everything he could to keep him out of it. I was at the recruitment facility with my father to inspect its efficiency, and the scene Bardock's father made caught our attention. Before the guards could discipline his father, Bardock quickly defused the situation by convincing his father to let him go. He was quite intelligent for his age and his speech was…persuasive to say the very least. I remembered afterwards, I asked my father Bardock's father didn't want to him to train and become a warrior. My father told me that it must be because he was weak and he didn't want his son to disgrace his family. I remember disagreeing with my father. I thought maybe there was another reason why he didn't want his son to go, that maybe Bardock's father cared for him so much he didn't want to see him die. I told him that was the way it was supposed to be. My father thought my comment stupid and weak, and when we returned to the palace, he gave me a beating so brutal they had to replace three of my ribs with metal implants." King Vegeta shook himself from his dark memories, and looked at his son, his face returning to the emotionless mask Vegeta had seen his whole life. "After that, I heard Bardock's name many times during the weekly updates from interplanetary relations and purgings. He was responsible for bringing back quite a few discoveries from other planets and employing them all over Vegeta-sei. My point is that Bardock might be able to study Freiza's weapon, if we can get a hold of the plans. Make Bardock's capture a priority. We can use his intellect."  
  
Vegeta was a little more than stunned by his father's remarks but he didn't show it. His father was not one to share experiences from his past, with the exception of his obviously fictional tale of Vegeta's conception, but even that was brief and lacking sentiment. Vegeta had never known, couldn't even imagine, what type of child his father had been. His father had always been cold towards him, never showing a hint of emotion, and beating the emotion out of Vegeta whenever he displayed it. Vegeta knew that this was not the way all fathers and sons behaved. He had seen countless families on his exploits around the kingdom. Saiyans prided themselves on being emotionless during battle, but they were passionate about everything else in their lives. Anger was their most accepted emotion, but love was certainly present amongst Saiyan mates and families. It was not openly talked about, but it was there. The insight his father had given him about his childhood made Vegeta wonder if his father had once been in his position, striving for his father's attention and affection, and only getting scorn and ridicule in return. Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted as his father turned away from him and moved to sit down on his throne.  
  
"I would call the council together for an audience regarding the third- class warrior's capture. They need to be informed of all the developments involving his detention and execution."  
  
"Then I will send the head of Royal Intelligence in my stead. I am leaving tomorrow to pursue him and bring him back." King Vegeta nodded at him and Vegeta turned to leave.  
  
"Vegeta," His father's deep voice stopped him before he passed through the doorway but he didn't turn to face him. "I know the fugitive is your main priority now, but his capture is only the beginning of things. Freiza will eventually have to be defeated. If I cannot, you must. Failure cannot be tolerated. Our race depends on it." Vegeta gave a slight nod and continued through the doorway out of the room. His father was right. He could not fail. He would not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Up: Bulma and Kakarrot land on Dorsay for supplies and get an unexpected visit; Vegeta is on his way; and where the hell are Bardock and Radditz? Same Jungle Kitty place, same Jungle Kitty time. Reviews make my world go 'round. 


	9. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. How much more can the world suck?  
  
  
  
A/N: I know it's been such a looooooooong time since I've updated this fic, but recently my creative juices were flowing more towards my other fic, Changing Horizons. I'm going to get back on track now with this one, partly because it seems like not a whole lot of people like my other fic. I appreciate the reviews I got, but I was just a little disappointed that nobody else reviewed it. It's kind of a bummer. Anyway, here's chapter 8. It's bit of filler, getting ready for some of the real action, but there are a few…developments that you might like. I know, finally, right? Well, just know that I've got some good stuff planned out for our characters here, so I hope you enjoy it. But thanks again for the reviews people, and Nitte iz, just be patient; it's coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
Another Life  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 – Discoveries  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prince Vegeta," the guard called cautiously from the door of the ship's largest quarters. He peered in to the dark room lit only by the bright, blank video screen of the communication consol stationed on the side of the room. Vegeta's eyes snapped open at the sound of the young man's voice and he was out of the bed and already walking towards the guard before he could even blink an eye.  
  
"What is it?" he asked anxiously. He had been awaiting news on the fugitive for almost three days now. So far, they hadn't found a trace of him since Dais.  
  
"We think we have a lead on them, your highness, thanks to our newly installed phason radar," The man said enthusiastically. "Usually only the battle ships carry them, but this is a new prototype we've installed and it shouldn't hinder the ship's remarkable speed." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the talkative guard for including such extraneous information. The guard cleared his throat nervously and continued. "Forgive me, your highness. Our radar has picked up twenty-one ships within an 85 sectometer radius of Dais' atmosphere. Two of them are cargo ships. Because it is unlikely that they would change ships in such a short amount of time, we assumed that one of the ships must be theirs. We are fortunate that both ships are headed in the same direction. We can probably catch up to both of them within a couple of days if we go at full speed for the remainder of the journey. It will deplete our fuel supply much faster, but I think it will benefit us in the long run."  
  
"It's not your place to know what will benefit us or not. Just do your job and tell me when we are close enough to apprehend them."  
  
"Yes, your highness." The guard waited for Vegeta to dismiss him, but Vegeta didn't turn away from him in haughtiness as he usually did.  
  
"Where is Nappa?"  
  
"He is discussing the capture of the fugitive with the soldiers in the command center."  
  
"I want a private pod made ready for me when we are close enough to the fugitive's ship. I am going to apprehend him myself."  
  
"But your highness, how will you apprehend him without a tractor beam? The pods are not equipped with them."  
  
"I plan to follow him until he lands. Then I will contact you and send you the coordinates of where to pick us up. You will tell Nappa that I have suddenly decided to check somewhere else for the fugitive. If I know Nappa, he will demand you tell him where, but you will conveniently know nothing. Under no circumstances is Nappa to know of my whereabouts until after I contact you. Is that understood?  
  
"Yes, your highness, I understand, but how will I keep Nappa from killing me when I don't tell him?"  
  
"That is not my problem. Now go, and make sure Nappa has no knowledge of the fugitive's exact location when you reach him." The guard saluted, his face pale at the possibility of dealing with Nappa. Vegeta lay back down on the bed as he heard the guard leave and took a deep breath of satisfaction. His victory was close at hand.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
"Bulma! Are you all right?!" Kakarrot yelled as he rushed into the room he had heard her scream echo out of. "Bulma!"  
  
"It's okay, Kakarrot, I'll be fine. It scared me more than it hurt." At Kakarrot's confused expression, Bulma decided to explain further. "Over there," Bulma pointed to a stack of crates with her uninjured hand. "It's some sort of creature. I was looking through the boxes and I came across a strange looking crate. When I opened it, this little red creature jumped out at me. I think…I think it's a reptile of some sort. It reminded me of the dinosaurs we had back on my planet. It may be a baby."  
  
"Are you hurt?" The concern in Kakarrot's voice was comforting. Bulma had almost gotten used to nobody giving a damn about her.  
  
"Only a little bit. It bit me, but it's nothing I can't mend."  
  
After examining her hand, Kakarrot looked about him. "Where is it now?"  
  
"It rushed over to those boxes in the corner," Bulma said, peeking over Kakarrot's shoulder as he crept up to the boxes. Before they even reached them, a loud, piercing wail cut through the air of the room. Bulma looked at Kakarrot with a worried expression, and Kakarrot motioned for Bulma to stay behind him. Kakarrot gently pushed the stack of boxes, toppling them to the ground and revealing a small, shaking, scaly, red body. It was huddled up against the wall and its huge golden eyes were trained on them as it emitted a few pitiful yelps of alarm.  
  
"Don't hurt it, Kakarrot. It looks so scared. It's been in that box for Kami knows how long and it's probably hungry." Bulma felt her heart go out to the poor little thing.  
  
"I'm more concerned that you will be the one hurt by it. Stay back, Bulma. If it already bit you, it could sure as Hell do it again." With that said, Kakarrot reached for the creature's tail and quickly pulled it up into the air as it twisted and turned to free itself. It was blood red, except for its gold-colored belly, and its short, flimsy red wings flapped helplessly in the air as Kakarrot examined it. Kakarrot frowned at it and was just about to throw it into a nearby box when it curled itself around his arm and bit him hard, drawing blood. Kakarrot released it suddenly, dropping it on the hard metal floor, but before he could go after it again, it scuttled over to Bulma and cowered behind her leg. Bulma was too startled to move, so she peered down at the little creature with curiosity. It stared back up at her, and Bulma felt her heart melt at the look the small helpless creature gave her. It looked so cute and vulnerable, and before she could even think, Bulma reached down and stroked its small scaly head. The creature purred softly and Bulma smiled as she scratched it behind the ears.  
  
"Bulma! What are you doing?! Have you gone mad?" Kakarrot looked so perturbed he was nearly jumping up and down. Bulma decided calm his fears.  
  
"Look at it, Kakarrot. It was just scared. See, it's fine now." Bulma reached down, pulling him into her arms and the little creature cuddled up against her bosom as she cradled it almost lovingly. "It's so adorable," she crooned.  
  
The incredulous horror on Kakarrot's face was enough to make Bulma laugh. "Don't look so upset. I'll be fine. I'll just have to find something for it to eat." She looked down at the now sleepy-looking reptile. "I hope you like freeze-dried food. It's all we have."  
  
"You're going to give it our rations?! Bulma, it's an animal. We can't give it the only food we have. Besides, if you ask me, it looks like he'd be a welcome change to our present diet."  
  
It was Bulma's turn to look at Kakarrot in horror. "Kakarrot, how dare you! Don't you even think of trying to eat this poor little creature. We'll have enough food to last us until we get to Dorsay, right? How long until we get there?"  
  
"I'd say about a day," Kakarrot mumbled. He was staring resentfully at the little creature snuggled up against her chest. "But I still think we should be careful. Money doesn't last forever. The less we have to buy now, the better for us in the long-run."  
  
"I know. Believe me, I know a ton about money. I won't give him a lot." Bulma gazed down at the tiny animal. "What do you think we should call him?"  
  
"How should I know? A second a go, I would have called him lunch. But since that's obviously out of the question now, why not name him something from your planet?" Bulma looked down for a grievous moment as she thought of her now desolate planet and the deceased people on it. Kakarrot must have realized his error because he hastily added, "Or just name him Chibi baka. He doesn't seem too bright, biting the hand that wants to feed him." Bulma looked up and smiled at Kakarrot, happy that he had been concerned enough for her feelings to try and change the subject.  
  
"No, you might have a point there. I could name him after a famous dragon from my home planet: Shenlong. I just hope that won't anger the real Shenlong."  
  
Kakarrot eyed the creature spitefully once more before turning to leave. "I still don't think it is a good idea to keep him. I'll tell you now, Bulma, if that thing even tries to attack you again, I'm putting it down."  
  
"I don't think you'll need to worry about that. Where are you going now?"  
  
"To get some rest. You should too. We'll have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Bulma looked at Kakarrot hesitantly. She knew as well as Kakarrot that there was only bed on the ship. Did she want to put herself in that position again? True, she had been very attracted to him, and she had wanted to sleep with him just as much as he did her. But Bulma had a feeling that being intimate with the noble man would mean more to him than just a passionate fling. Bulma had never allowed herself to get very close to any of her previous partners, and to attempt that now wasn't something she was sure she could do, especially with a man who wasn't even human. She had no desire to hurt Kakarrot, and she was positive that the close contact they would share in a bed would put her in a position to do just that. She didn't know what the consequences would be if they became intimate, and leading him on to think that she wanted anything but his body was unfair to him. He could very well want her to marry him after they slept together, and that was definitely not something she was prepared to do. She had to keep from causing him too much pain.  
  
"I think I'll be alright for the moment, thank you. But you go on ahead. I'm going to feed Shenlong here before he decides to take another bite out of me."  
  
Kakarrot's outward appearance didn't visibly change, but obvious disappointment was present in his voice. "Alright. Don't stay up too late." Kakarrot left the room and Bulma sat down in a nearby chair, cradling Shenlong.  
  
"I hope he wasn't too disappointed," she whispered to Shenlong. "I don't want to hurt him." Shenlong seemed like he was trying to pay attention to her voice, but he soon gave it up and yawned loudly, snuggling back into her lap. Bulma tried to suppress her yawn as well, but was unsuccessful. She really was tired, but she couldn't very well go and sleep in the same bed with Kakarrot. Bulma closed her eyes and began thinking of her possible future. What was she going to do once Kakarrot was finished on Vegeta-sei? If she were going to be traveling with him, they would remain in close quarters of each other for some time, so how was she supposed to keep the obvious chemistry that existed between them at bay? Should she even fight the desire? Kakarrot was kind and noble and devastatingly handsome, so what was her problem? Bulma sighed, frustrated with herself for her indecision. She wasn't sure how to handle this situation, but she hoped things would clear up once they reached Vegeta-sei. Maybe then she could figure out what it was exactly that she felt for the valiant Saiyan.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()  
  
They reached Dorsay's atmosphere in desperate need of food supplies. Shenlong, it seemed, had quite a healthy appetite, and although Bulma had fed him twice that day, the little rascal had managed to nose his way into their remaining rations. Kakarrot hadn't let his anger for the little monster show in respect for Bulma, but he had been very close to ejecting the dragon out of the refuge hatch when he had discovered the food missing. Bulma didn't seem too affected by their loss, seeing as they had only been a half a day away from Dorsay. Kakarrot made a mental note to remind her exactly what type of creature they were dealing with. If the animal were a baby now, when it grew to adulthood it would probably be too large to control, let alone keep in the ship if they were forced to travel for long periods of time. It would be in their best interest to simply sell the creature on Dorsay and use the money for more supplies.  
  
But Bulma didn't seem to want to part with the creature, not even to leave the ship for supplies. At the moment, Bulma had the little thing curled up against her, wrapped in a fluffy blanket with just its head peeking out as they prepared to leave the ship. Kakarrot looked at Shenlong disdainfully before speaking to Bulma. "Bulma, I think there is something you should know before we leave the ship. Dorsay gets a lot of visitors from a lot of different planets, some of which who are great advocators of slavery. If they see a pretty young girl who is unattended, to them, it's fair game to snatch her and carry her off. So, you're going to need to stay close to me. You're going to have to pretend you belong to me. If for some reason, we are approached by anyone, it's customary for a slave to say silent, especially one belonging to a Saiyan."  
  
Bulma shifted Shenlong in her arms and nodded at Kakarrot. "I understand. You forget, I was a slave not too long ago. I know how to behave." Kakarrot wanted to comment on the frequent beatings she had admitted to a few days earlier, but he decided to keep that to himself.  
  
"Alright, well, there is one other small detail that I forgot to mention." Kakarrot braced himself for the explosive temper he knew was coming after he told her exactly what was required of a Saiyan's slave. "You have to kneel ever time I stop somewhere. If I pause to even speak to someone, a Saiyan slave is expected to kneel."  
  
"WHAT?! That's crazy! Who on your planet ever came up with that stupid custom?" Bulma set Shenlong on the floor and put her hands on her hips angrily. Kakarrot thought she had never looked more beautiful. He quickly put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Hey, I didn't make the custom up. But that's what is expected. If we raise any suspicion over something as insignificant as kneeling—"  
  
"Insignificant! You try being a slave for a while and see how it feels to have to do such menial, belittling tasks!"  
  
"Bulma, I didn't mean—"  
  
" Don't you understand? I was the head of the most powerful company on my planet! I was the richest and most intelligent woman around. I could have any man I wanted at the drop of a hat, and people respected me for the person I was. My life was…well, it was just the way I wanted it, and then everything was taken away from me. I was forced to live as a slave without any hope of ever returning to my old life. So, when I think about doing things that remind me of that, you can see why I would get upset."  
  
"Bulma…" Kakarrot hushed at her. He moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. She tried to pull away but he held her all the more firmly. "I'm not trying to upset you. If I could change this situation I would. I wish that none of this ever happened. I wish that I were home right now with my father and brother, sparring perhaps, and that you were back on your planet enjoying your life. I wish I had never fought the prince, and I wish you had never been sold into slavery. I can't change the past Bulma, but hopefully, after we get through this, we will be able to live happier lives and make our own futures."  
  
Bulma looked up at him and was silent for a moment, then slowly nodded, her tense features relaxing slightly. Kakarrot smiled and brushed a stray stand of hair from her face. "I guess you're right," she said resignedly. "This is insignificant when you look at the big picture. I'll do it." She gave him a teasing look. "But if I think that for one second you're enjoying ordering me around, I am going to make you sorrier than you've ever been, buddy." She playfully punched him in the shoulder, and Kakarrot couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
"We won't be on-planet for long. I just need you to pick out the materials we'll need to create the ship's exhaust container, and then you can come back to the ship. I'll get the food supplies." Bulma nodded in approval and set off searching for Shenlong, who had suddenly disappeared from sight. Kakarrot secretly hoped it had found its way into the refuge compartment. One little flick of a switch and then he would no longer be battling the scaly creature for Bulma's attentions. The stupid animal seemed to get itself into everything, and Bulma was always right behind it, ready to pull it to her chest and sooth and comfort it whenever it got into something disagreeable. Shenlong had only been present for two days and already it had won over Bulma's affections. Kakarrot wondered how long it would take for him to win her affections as well.  
  
  
  
========================================  
  
  
  
The two cargo ship's passengers along with their tiny scale-laden companion disembarked a few minutes after they landed on Dorsay. Kakarrot left the ship first, and Bulma followed at a safe distance behind him. Bulma had found a chain in one of the crates on the ship, which she used to loop around Shenlong's neck and create a sort of leash. After a few attempts to break free, Shenlong had finally calmed and was now allowing Bulma to lead him. They traveled through the unusually large and very congested docking bay by occasionally pushing through the crowd of people. By the way she was staring in wonderment, Kakarrot could tell Bulma was amazed by the assortment of different races that filled the docking bay, and he had to call to her twice to keep her from lagging behind. They eventually reached the exit and when they passed through the large doorway, they were met by the two blazing, twin suns that graced Dorsay's sky. They didn't stop until they arrived at a junk shop a couple streets down from the docking bay. Kakarrot entered, with Bulma behind him and he commanded her in a most authoritative voice to find what they needed. There were several others in the shop, a few of which he noticed were following Bulma's every movement. Kakarrot stepped closer to her as he waited for her to finish telling the shop-owner what she wanted, glaring at the men and watching them decidedly turn away from watching Bulma and busy themselves with other things.  
  
Surprisingly, Bulma didn't have much trouble explaining what she needed to the storeowner. She had expressed her trepidation to Kakarrot earlier, concerned that her translator chip might not help her much when discussing mechanical jargon. Kakarrot had gone over a few terms with her, just to be sure, and had concluded that she would not have any problems getting someone to understand what she wanted. After Bulma made plans with the owner to have the equipment delivered to their ship, they left the shop, and were immediately assaulted by a small crowd of peddlers desperately thrusting items in their faces, trying to interest them with their petty trinkets. If Kakarrot had been any other Saiyan, he would have blasted the beggars to Hell, but he was a more patient man, and didn't want to make a scene. He glanced over at Bulma and was shocked to see her kneeling beside him. He had almost forgotten his own custom, and he would have praised her for her quick thinking if he weren't trying to keep up appearances. He pushed his way through the beggars, deaf to their attractive sales pitches, and glanced behind him to make sure Bulma was following.  
  
They were headed to another shop Kakarrot knew they could get supplies in, when Kakarrot looked around him and had to suppress a growl. He was growing increasingly annoyed by the groups of people who had stopped to stare at Bulma. He knew her coloring was exotic and of course she was beautiful, but he had thought his presence would at least detour them a little. Apparently, it hadn't, and Kakarrot called angrily over his shoulder for Bulma to stay close. They would only have to go to a few more shops and then he could take her back to the ship. The sooner, the better, he thought as he quickened his pace.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
She kept herself hidden between the wall and a giant crate, one of many that had been scattered around the docking bay from the incoming ships, while she watched the multitudes of people rush in front of her. She would have to make her move soon, and after seeing what she could only deem a miracle from Kami, there was no way she could turn back now. She absently fingered the cool, metal collar encircling her neck. She had been able to break the damnable chain that connected her to her master's bed, but she hadn't the time to rid herself of the collar. That could be taken care of later. At the present moment, she needed to find a way onto the cargo ship. The position of the suns told her that time was passing quickly. She couldn't wait anymore; it was now or never.  
  
She crept out from behind the crate and ran like the devil was after her until she reached the ship on the far side of the dock. She moved up to the control panel on the door and froze, her fist clenching in frustration. The code! she screamed to herself in her mind. She didn't know the code. How was she supposed to get in if she couldn't open the damn door? She looked around frantically, already aware that she was probably drawing attention. This couldn't be good. If her master or any of his associates were to spot her, she was sure she would never see the light of day again. She ran her fingers through her dark, raven hair negligently. Things were not going as well as she'd planned. She was about sink to her knees in defeat, when she saw a small vehicle slowly pulling up to the ship. Quickly, she darted behind a large, jutting section of the ship and waited for the vehicle to approach. Out came a man, wheeling out a large wooden crate, and she watched him as he set it down outside of the ship. Then to her amazement, he walked away. The man got back into the vehicle and drove off. It took her all of three seconds to realize that this indeed was another sign from Kami. As quickly as she could, she raced over to the crate, pulling at its top to loosen the nails. She glanced around her to see if anyone had been watching her, and after she was satisfied no one was, she climbed into the crate and shut the lid. This was truly a miracle. What were the odds that she would escape her evil master AND find a fellow Chikyuuian survivor? And what was even better, was that she was sure she recognized the woman. She couldn't put her finger on her identity yet, but she was sure once she was acquainted with the woman, everything would fall into place. Life was certainly looking up.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()  
  
  
  
"Your Highness," the guard said shakily as he approached the prince.  
  
"What?" came the gruff reply.  
  
"The fugitive has landed on Dorsay, your Highness, and we are less than an hour away from his coordinates."  
  
Vegeta had a hard time hiding his smirk. "Excellent. Is my pod prepared?"  
  
"Yes, you highness, but…there was a development." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the nervous guard. He could not afford any interruptions to his plan. "It seems that Nappa has discovered your plans to leave without him. H-he is waiting on the pod as we speak, Ouji-sama."  
  
"And how did he find out?" Vegeta's tone was low and deadly. It would be torturous to travel with the dull-witted buffoon, especially in such close quarters, and Vegeta would have to use all of his restraint just to keep from killing the arrogant bald man. The guard breathing was becoming erratic and he stuttered over his next words.  
  
"H-he…well, he walked in while your ship was being prepared a-and demanded to know why he wasn't informed of it. When we didn't tell him, he figured it out for himself. He killed everyone else in the room, except…except for me your highness, so I could let you know he is ready to leave." The guard took a deep breath to try and calm himself, but before he could even exhale, Vegeta grabbed him by the front of his uniform and lifted him into the air.  
  
"Well, it looks as though you have failed me, doesn't it?" Vegeta growled. "Now I am going to have to listen to Nappa's whining the entire trip there. I am going to end your worthless life now…unless you have some information that will redeem you." Vegeta waited for the guard to answer.  
  
"W-well, I…I don't…."  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'," Vegeta said as he charged a ki ball in his hand and released it into the petrified guard's head. He dropped the man's lifeless body to the floor and stalked away towards his pod, infuriated that he would have to spend so much time with Nappa. His only consolation was the thought of beating the third-class idiot senseless. It wouldn't be too long now before he felt the man's blood on his hands. He could almost taste his success.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Up: We find out who the stow-a-way is. Also, will Vegeta find Kakarrot on Dorsay? Wait and see!  
  
  
  
Um…..hi…Today, I'd like to talk to you about the wonderful ReviewsAreGreat Foundation. For just one review per chapter, you can brighten the life of an affection-starved writer living in the dark, lonely confines of her dorm room………………………………………(get the hint? ^.^) 


	10. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. But I want it all, everything, even than ridiculously annoying Cha-la-Head-Cha-la theme song that gets stuck in your head for days and days until the only thing you can do is load up a pistol and try to make the pain go away...but, man, do I love it.  
  
A/N: Well.how long has it been? I'd say a good couple of months. I won't try and make excuses but, if you should happen to want to know why I haven't updated this fic in a very long while, check out my new one-shot lemon "Waiting" on my website www.geocities.com/auraki_dragon or on Adimra's site Forever II- www.adimra.100megs6.com . I'd have to say, it's probably my best work. But like I said, no more excuses. I hope you all haven't forgotten too much of this story, though I don't blame you; I had to read it again myself ^.^  
  
As for the new restrictions FF.net has put up..I think I'll keep my comments to myself on that and just hope people will continue to read and not be too discouraged my more "mature" writing will be kept on other sites..and for those frustrated writers out there, remember, there are always other solutions ^_~. So, with out any more ado.enjoy.  
  
  
  
Another Life  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 -Lost and Found  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kakarrot, wait!" Bulma yelled after the angry Saiyan, who had hastily begun throwing their recently purchased packages onto the floor of the ship. "Kakarrot, you can't do this. They didn't mean anything by it." Bulma rushed in behind him, practically dragging Shenlong behind her. Kakarrot ran swiftly out of the ship's entrance again and began bringing in the large crates that had been delivered from the various supply stores they had visited. He worked at a furious pace, and Bulma had to move out of his way a few times just to avoid being run over. After the last crate had been brought in, Bulma stood in front of him, trying to reason with him. "Fighting is not going to solve anything, Kakarrot. And it'll take too much time trying to find them in such a large city. They didn't do any harm."  
  
"The hell they didn't! You think I'm just going to let them get away with what they did to you? Bulma, I don't let the people I care about be disrespected by some ignorant, pompous, idiotic-"  
  
"Kakarrot, they thought I was a slave. I was supposed to be anyway. They were stupid to try and corner me, but you made a bigger scene than you realize when you confronted them." Bulma knew she had to try and soothe him before things got out of control. The two men who had harassed her while Kakarrot's back was turned hadn't seen the Saiyan until he begun storming towards them, hands aglow with undeniable power. They had run as fast their legs could carry them in the other direction, practically disappearing into over-crowded streets. Kakarrot had nearly thrown a ki blast into their backs, when Bulma stopped him, and the tiny distraction had cost him any hope tracking them. She had hastily convinced him to see to their packages first, before he went ballistic. She was surprised she'd gotten him to do even that. Seeing his aggravated countenance, she decided to try a different approach. "Do you really think a normal Saiyan slave owner would care so much about his slaves? I'm sure they thought your reaction was pretty strange." Bulma had used her most reasonable voice, but it didn't seem to affect the agitated Saiyan.  
  
"I don't care. I'm going to take care of them right now. Just lock yourself in and wait for my return," Kakarrot replied caustically as he began marching purposefully towards the door. Bulma rushed to intercept him before he could reach it and placed both hands on the sides of his handsome face, closing the distance between them until they were mere inches apart. Kakarrot visibly relaxed under her touch and gazed back at her through dark eyes.  
  
"Kakarrot, where is the kind, noble man who comforted me in the woods? Where is the selfless man who saved his father from condemnation? Kakarrot, you can't go all of this way and ruin it by drawing attention to yourself over something so foolish. Isn't that what you told me just yesterday? I appreciate your concern for me, I really do, but those men were idiots and they aren't worth the air you breathe. Just leave it be." Kakarrot looked at her for a long moment, and then slowly nodded his head. Bulma, happy that her words had gotten through to him, smiled at him and embraced him. When Kakarrot didn't release her right away, Bulma realized her mistake. His grip on her tightened, almost crushingly, and his face found the soft skin in the crook of her neck, nuzzling it tenderly. She felt his breathing quicken and felt his warm breath tickle the fine hairs on the back of her neck. She had been trying to calm him, but instead with one friendly hug, she had fueled the heated furnace of his desire, and now it was becoming increasingly difficult to extract herself from his passion. His hands had begun roaming over the supple plains of her body and before she knew it, he had her up against the hard, metal wall of the ship in an amorous embrace, his lips lightly brushing over the delicate skin of her neck. She was so caught up in his passionate zeal, she could barely whisper out her censure, but to her surprise, he heard it, and she nearly sighed aloud in dismay when he suddenly pulled away from her, taking his heat with him, regret emanating from his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bulma. I know.I know you didn't want this." Kakarrot backed away from her and sighed as he sat himself down in a nearby chair. "I just find it so hard to pretend that I don't want you. When you're so near to me, I feel like if I don't have you." Kakarrot's voice trailed off as he looked away from her, obviously ashamed to share his feelings with her. He didn't even look at her as she took the seat beside him.  
  
"Kakarrot, it's not that I don't want you, believe me," she emphasized, "it's not that at all. I'm just afraid of the consequences. I don't know how it is on Vegeta-sei, but where I'm from, things of this nature can be dangerous to play with. Back at home, I was never.close with any of the men of my planet. I mean, we were intimate, but it was strictly physical, no feelings attached. I'm not a good candidate for the long haul, Kakarrot. I've never had an intimate relationship that lasted more than a few weeks. And that's not how I want our relationship to go. I think you are one of the noblest men I've ever met. You're kind and gentle, despite the traits of your race, and you're intelligent, charming, and handsome as a devil. But we're going to be traveling together, and something regretful happened, I don't want any animosity between us. Can you understand that?" Bulma watched as he absorbed her words and sat back in the chair, regarding her dolefully.  
  
"I understand. But I want you also to understand that I will never intentionally hurt you. I don't want you to ever think that I will do anything you don't want me too. I will respect your decision, but I want you to know that if you ever change you mind, I will be here for you."  
  
"Thank you, Kakarrot." Bulma smiled warmly at him and stood up to leave. She was turning towards the door when Kakarrot's hand reached out suddenly and grabbed her arm. She looked warily at him, until he raised a finger to his lips and stood up slowly, eyeing a nearby crate suspiciously, while pulling her protectively behind him. Cautiously, Kakarrot inched forward towards the crate, stopping directly in front of it before yanking off the lid and peering down into it.  
  
"What is it, Kakarrot?" Bulma whispered as she moved closer.  
  
"Not what. Who," he said flatly as he reached down and pulled out a pale, slender arm. Bulma gasped. Was it a dead body? Kakarrot pulled harder and the slim, beautifully clothed body attached to the delicate appendage became visible, dangling from Kakarrot's grasp. Bulma couldn't see her face at first because the girl's dark, raven hair hid it from view, but when she angrily wrenched her arm free of Kakarrot's hold, her chocolate brown eyes and smooth, flushed cheeks caught Bulma's full attention. She was human?  
  
"Hey!" the girl yelled at her discoverer, rubbing the flesh he had gripped none-to-gently. Kakarrot face hardened slightly and he crossed his arms in front of him, looming over the tiny girl.  
  
"'Hey' is right," he said stonily. "What are you doing on our ship?" Bulma could tell Kakarrot wasn't really angry, but only trying to intimidate the girl into answering him, and although she didn't exactly agree with his methods, she decided to stay quiet and let the girl answer.  
  
"I was.trying to get away. But please don't take me back." The defiance the girl had just shown, seem to die a sorrowful death as she said those words. She was obviously terrified of something or someone. Bulma could see Kakarrot's face soften a bit and decided that now was the time to get her own answers.  
  
"You're human? Are you from Chikyuu?" Bulma's voice was taking on an excited tone as she thought of the possible luck she'd have finding another survivor from their ruined planet. The girl seem to catch her enthusiasm as she vigorously shook her head 'yes.'  
  
"Yes! I'm Chi-Chi. I lived in West Capital before it was destroyed." Bulma nearly jumped up and down, she was so happy for this encounter.  
  
"West Capital!? I lived in West Capital! My name's Bulma. Bulma Briefs."  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes went wide. "Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp.? You're the billion-dollar heiress whose company invented almost every electronic gizmo in West Capital? You're a celebrity! I can't believe it. I knew I recognized you from somewhere." Bulma blushed but Chi-Chi reached out and gave her a firm hug. "I'm so glad I found you. I thought I would have to stay with that horrible man forever. But wait. Do you.belong to this man?" Chi-Chi hesitantly glanced over in Kakarrot's direction. When Bulma shook her head negatively, Chi-Chi tilted her head questioningly. "How did you escape slavery?"  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly. I was sent to this Kami-awful planet, and forced to work for these dreadful people for about six or seven months. But then I stole this supply ship and got off that horrible planet. He," Bulma gestured to Kakarrot, "crash-landed there before I escaped, and helped me get off-planet. His name is Kakarrot. He's not human but.he's very close to it." Bulma didn't think Chi-Chi would be ready to hear that Kakarrot was part of the race that destroyed Chikyuu. Kakarrot smiled slightly at the mention of his name, and Chi-Chi seemed to calm at his small, friendly gesture. She stared at him for a moment and then nodded respectfully in his direction. He nodded back. Bulma noticed that Chi-Chi was so caught up in staring into Kakarrot's eyes, she didn't even realize that he had said something to her until he repeated it.  
  
"Whom did you belong to? Do you think he's looking for you now?"  
  
"Possibly. Well, actually, I'm sure he is. He's a bit.overprotective of his property, the frugal bastard."  
  
"What type of man is he? I mean, what were your duties?" Bulma asked gently. She could see the anger building in Chi-Chi as she spoke of her previous master.  
  
"He was a horrible man. My duties were to serve him, like every other slave must serve their master," Chi-Chi said bitterly, her eyes downcast. Bulma could tell she was hiding something, but she decided not to press her. They would have plenty of time to get to know each other later.  
  
"Well, you are certainly welcome to come with us. We're all fugitives, one way or another."  
  
"Now wait a second, Bulma," Kakarrot cut in. "Do you think that would be wise? I told you the danger we would be facing, but I don't think Chi- Chi has any clue of it. After she hears about it, she might not want to join us."  
  
"It couldn't be any worse than what I was involved in," Chi-Chi piped up. "My master smuggled expensive goods, among his many other criminal exploits. We were always running for some reason or another. Not that I got to see any action most of the time, but I've been in some pretty close situations. I think I could handle whatever's coming." Kakarrot didn't seem satisfied by her comments so Bulma decided to add her own persuasion.  
  
"Kakarrot, she said as much herself that she doesn't have anywhere else to go. She's a fugitive, like us, and if you think I'm going to send a fellow Chikyuuian back into the deplorable, irreprehensible jaws of slavery then-"  
  
"Alright," Kakarrot said quickly before she could go any further. He was clearly exasperated by her dramatic description. "She can come with us. But," he said turning to Chi-Chi, "I think you should hear the whole story from Bulma before you make any final decisions. I would tell you myself, but I've got to go and get food supplies. You two stay here and don't leave the ship until I return, okay? It was nice to make your acquaintance, Chi- Chi." Bulma nodded and Chi-Chi merely blushed when his gaze fell on her. He turned and left the ship, leaving the two girls to talk amongst themselves.  
  
"So, Chi-Chi, tell me a little about yourself. I know Kakarrot wants us to talk about the whole danger issue, but we will certainly have time for that later."  
  
"Well, there isn't much to tell really. I lived in West Capital with my father and lived a pretty peaceful life. I was interested in martial arts, and I competed in a few tournaments here and there, but it was more of a hobby than anything else. Then the attack happened, and I was carted off in some strange ship with a couple hundred other women. We were taken to planet and sold off to the highest bidder. I can't say I was too.cooperative when they sold me, after I figured out what was going on. The guy who originally bought me must have disliked my temper, because he started arguing with the Saiyan-jin bastard who sold me to him and told him that he had changed his mind. They both looked pretty pissed and I think the guard was ready to hit me, maybe even kill me for being so much trouble. But then this slimy pig stepped up and told the first bidder that he would take me off of his hands. They struck a deal within minutes, and then I was being dragged onto his ship. And he has been my master ever since."  
  
"Your story is probably similar to every other Chikyuuian woman taken by the Saiyan-jin. But I have to say, it took guts to stand up to them like that. The Saiyans were so big and intimidating, I didn't know what to do when they first arrived."  
  
"My father was a big man, so I'm used to size. But a Saiyan's size has nothing to do with it. They just give off this dangerous vibe. It was like, I couldn't be sure if they'd kill me as soon as look at me. But I guess that didn't matter to me once my temper was sparked." Chi-Chi flashed a mischievous grin. "I did put up a good fight, though."  
  
Bulma smiled briefly before she asked her next question. "So what about your new master? What was he like?" Bulma noticed the uneasy look in her eyes, and was about to tell her she didn't have to answer when a deafening explosion knocked her and Chi-Chi violently to the ground. Debris and shards of metal flew all around them and Bulma had to put her arms up to shield her face. When the force of the explosion diminished, she and Chi- Chi were laid out on the floor of the ship, covered in dust and fragments of metal, and Bulma's head hurt considerably from the impact of her head with the hard metal floor. Bulma slowly lifted her throbbing head and struggled to see through the dense cloud of smoke that had filled the room. A hole had been blasted through the ship's door, and as the smoke quickly tried to escape through the jagged opening, she noticed a figure standing in the threshold. Her eyes focused on the dark figure as the smoke cleared and she had to hold back her gasp of surprise when she noticed a furry appendage swaying to and fro behind him. She knew it couldn't be Kakarrot because the man was much shorter than he was, but judging by the man's tail and muscular build, he had to be Saiyan. And that meant trouble.  
  
Bulma quickly put her head back down on the floor, trying to feign unconsciousness while still keeping a watchful eye on the man in the doorway. He was looking around now, and the smoke had cleared enough for her to see his face. He was scowling, obviously annoyed about something, and Bulma was beginning to feel more and more apprehensive about staying on the floor and waiting to be found. She couldn't see Chi-Chi from where she was, but she hoped the girl had the wisdom to stay down and not cause trouble.  
  
All of a sudden, a loud piercing wail sounded, and she saw the man's head snap over in its direction, his muscles tensing. Then, out of the smoke, appeared Shenlong in all his crimson glory, charging at the intruder with all his might, and growling as fiercely as he could manage before aiming for man's legs. But just as he reached the man's foot, Shenlong was suddenly flying across the room, letting out a small yelp as a gold-tipped boot connected with his soft belly. Bulma's head jerked up as she watched her poor, noble Shenlong try to drag itself out of the rubble to charge again. She also saw the man raise a glowing hand in Shenlong's direction, and without thinking of what she was getting herself into, she shouted out angrily, "Leave him alone!"  
  
The stranger's eyes quickly landed on her, and the intensity of his gaze was enough to make her shiver. She wasn't sure what else she should say, but the man had stopped his intended attack on Shenlong for the moment. He lowered his hand and began walking quickly in her direction. She couldn't move back fast enough and it seemed like mere seconds before he was in front of her, snatching her chin up between his gloved fingers and angling her face so he could see it better. He stared down at her for long moments and it took all of Bulma's effort to keep her body from trembling too much. When he finally released her, she let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding, and tried to back herself away from him further. The dark-haired man in front of her crossed his arms across his chest and frowned down at her as he spoke. "Where is Kakarrot?"  
  
Bulma realized immediately who he must be, and now watching his arrogant stance and prideful manner, she was sure she was right. This was the prince who had been chasing Kakarrot, the one that Kakarrot was sure wanted him dead. She knew she couldn't just tell him where to find Kakarrot but she also knew that if she didn't say anything, things could get a whole lot worse than they were already.  
  
"Kakarrot?" Bulma said as she tried desperately to keep the nervous tremor from her voice. "I don't know who you're talking about. I've never heard that name before." The prince's scowl deepened and Bulma realized suddenly under that dark, piercing glare that she would have to come up with a better plan than just denying she ever knew Kakarrot. The prince looked as though he wouldn't tolerate runaround answers.  
  
"Kakarrot was on this ship," he growled menacingly, "and I intend to find him. He will not hide from me any longer."  
  
"There is no one on this ship except me and my sister. Any passengers we did have, we let off a few planets ago. If this Kakarrot was one of them, then I don't know what to tell you." It was as good a lie as any, and probably the best she could come up with under such pressure. If at any moment, Kakarrot decided to come back before the prince left, then her ruse would be up.  
  
"You say this ship is yours?" Bulma nodded, and nearly cringed when a smug smirk curled one corner of his lips. "I think you're lying. You are wearing the garments of a Dais slave. It seems more likely that you stole this ship and are trying to escape." The panic rising up in her was almost too much to handle. She had forgotten that she still had the same clothing on. If this prince could see through her ploy, then what did that mean? Was she going to be sent back to Dais? "So, slave, tell me where Kakarrot is and maybe I'll let you live."  
  
"I already told you. I don't know who Kakarrot is, but maybe he got off with the other passengers back on.Terol. Yeah, that was it. On the planet Terol, in the Kali galaxy." Bulma thanked Kami that Kakarrot had told her a little about Terol on their way to Dorsay. It was a small trading planet much like Dorsay, but had not been sufficient for their renovating needs, so they hadn't stopped there. She just hoped that the prince would be satisfied with the information. He looked at her warily before he spoke again.  
  
"Fine. We will see if you are telling the truth. Nappa!" he bellowed suddenly. Bulma looked around in confusion until she noticed a large, dark shadow blocking the light from outside and had to suppress a gasp. There, standing before her, was probably the largest man she had ever laid eyes on walking slowly towards them with a swagger that conveyed arrogant ruthlessness. As he approached them, the giant flashed her a malicious grin and Bulma tried to back herself even further against the flat metal surface behind her.  
  
"You roared, my prince?" The condescending smirk on the man's face faded as the shorter, more dangerous-looking man took a threatening step towards the giant.  
  
"Your insolence will be remembered in our next sparring match, baka. Search this vessel and see if you can find any traces of Kakarrot here. If not, take a ship and fly to Terol. The little one here says that's where she thinks he is."  
  
"We're going to take this female's word? It's possible that she'd do anything to save her own hide. Besides, my orders were to accompany you, Ouji-sama--" Nappa's derisive words were suddenly cut short as a white- gloved hand closed around his windpipe.  
  
"Do you dare defy me, Nappa? You will do as I say, or I will choose to forget my father's silly decree about sparing your life. Is that understood?" Nappa's eyes bulged for an answer and he was just as suddenly released and down on one knee, trying to catch his breath. After a moment of heavy breathing, he left to go search the rest of the ship. Bulma simply stared up at the prince, still too frightened to stand up. She wasn't even certain if she was injured. Her head throbbed fiercely and a sharp, insistent pain in her ankle demanded her immediate attention, but she was even more concerned about the angry Saiyan standing before her. She was glad that she had rid Kakarrot of his old, battered armor and disposed of it in the refuge hatch. There was no other evidence that they could clearly accredit to Kakarrot. Her plan might just work, if she could only get them to leave. Then, they would never know Kakarrot was traveling with her, and they would be thrown well off of the trail.  
  
Bulma shrewdly kept her eyes cast downwards as she asked what she hoped was a very polite request. "Excuse me, um, your highness, but what do you plan to do with me? This guy Kakarrot isn't here, so does that mean my sister and I are free to go?" Bulma winced when the prince's eyes narrowed and an evil smirk, much more malignant than his first one, materialized on his lips.  
  
"Well, little one, like my underling Nappa said, I would be a fool to follow a woman's advice. I think it would be in my best interest to keep you handy just in case Nappa is unsuccessful in his mission."  
  
"W-what do you mean 'handy'? You mean take me with you?"  
  
"That's precisely what I mean. If you are not useful in finding Kakarrot, then I'm sure we can find other uses for you." He punctuated his remark with a deep, purposeful chuckle and Bulma felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Things were beginning to look less and less hopeful. Before she could respond, Nappa came lumbering out from the back of the ship.  
  
"There's not a damn thing back there. Just a bunch of supplies." Nappa's eyes traveled over the rubble-strewn floor until they settled on Chi-Chi's inert form. Panic filled Bulma as he began to slowly walk towards her. "Now what do we have here?" He leered appreciatively at Chi-Chi's slender legs and soft curves. "I think I just found something to make my trip to Terol a little more interesting." He bent to pick her up, but before his greedy fingers even touched Chi-Chi, he suddenly pulled back and howled in pain.  
  
"Nappa, why do you persist in disobeying me?" the prince said with a smug smirk. Bulma looked back at Nappa and saw that his shoulder was smoldering. "I told you to go to Terol, and I wouldn't think of leaving you with any distractions. Go now while you still have the use of the rest of your limbs." The contemptuous scowl never left the big man's face as he exited the ship. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief for the exodus of that obvious danger, but sucked in another breath as she realized the prince's dark gaze was now focused on her again.  
  
"Well, I guess we should be getting back to my ship. I think I'll leave your sister here. I have a feeling I'll have my hands full with you." Bulma didn't even have time to protest before he reached down and hefted her over his shoulder. She was preparing to let out an ear-piercing scream when logic and common sense held her tongue. The prince obviously didn't believe that Kakarrot was on Dorsay, which meant her plan was working. Of course she hadn't anticipated that she would be taken prisoner, but hopefully when Kakarrot returned, he would recognize what happened and come save her when he was able. It seemed plausible enough, except for the fact that she had no idea how she was going to survive until then.  
  
"I think this little development will have merit," she heard the dark prince murmured from her perch on his shoulder. She couldn't contain the shiver that rushed through her when his hand caressed the back of her thigh suggestively. Kakarrot, she thought fretfully, you better come save me whenever you get the chance. But there was nothing else to think of except fear when the prince rocketed into the sky and she watched the beloved ground dropping away from under them.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Chi-Chi! Wake up! Where's Bulma?!" Chi-Chi clutched her aching head carefully, trying feel for any broken skin. Kakarrot didn't even seem to care that she might be injured or that she had been in any danger, instead steadily screaming into her ear as though she had gone deaf. "Chi-Chi! Where__is__Bulma?"  
  
"I__don't__know," she said tersely. She drew back her probing hand and inhaled sharply at the sight of dark red blood smearing her fingertips. Kakarrot stopped his questioning for a second to inspect her head. When he had lifted her hair and examined the wound thoroughly, he finally pulled back and told her gruffly, "You'll live," before piercing her with an intrusive gaze, signaling her to continue.  
  
Chi-Chi ignored his inconsiderateness and continued. "The only thing I saw when I came to was somebody leaving the ship. I couldn't really see much because of all the smoke, but it might have been Bulma. Though I think I remember something else," she paused, trying to recall the significant detail that had stood out in her mind before she'd collapsed back into unconsciousness. Kakarrot gripped her arms tightly, waiting with baited breath for her to answer. "I thought I saw something swinging behind the person, like a tail or something, but since it was probably Bulma, I must be wrong." Kakarrot suddenly released her arms and with a low moan, lowered his head in his hands. "Kakarrot?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly, wondering what in the name of Kami could distress so strong a man.  
  
"He has her..that arrogant son of a bitch has her!" Chi-Chi jumped back at the force of his words. "I'll kill him if he harms her, I swear it!"  
  
"Who Kakarrot? Who has Bulma?"  
  
Kakarrot looked up at Chi-Chi, his eyes burning with apparent hatred for Bulma's possible kidnapper. "The damnable Prince of All Saiyans, Vegeta. The one man who has been chasing me all this time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've defeated him. Because I'm stronger than he'll ever be and it eats him up inside. I'm the strongest man of our race, and he thinks that if I'm allowed to live, it'll be the end of Saiyan-jin hierarchy as we know it. And he's right, it will be."  
  
Chi-Chi felt a panic rise up into her throat. Surely this man was not telling her that he was part of the contemptible race that destroyed Chikyuu. Bulma wouldn't associated herself with one of Chikyuu's murders..would she? "You're not..you can't be...." Her eyes suddenly lighted on the tail that had inexplicably unraveled itself before her. "You're..Saiyan..." She only had time to stumble backwards from the man who's race had made her life the living hell that it had been before dark, heavy unconsciousness claimed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Up: Bulma's in the clutches of our favorite prince; Chi-Chi's reaction to Kakarrot's heritage; and whatever happened to Bardock and Radditz? Please read and review...my life depends on it.(help me!) 


	11. Compromises

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters seen in the show, manga, movies, etc. I also do not own a soul, since I've pledged it to a certain flame-haired prince. Damn my gambling habits .

A/N: So…it's been a while. A lot of things have been going on, but I've finally managed to get this chapter out. Since I've found a renewed interest for this fic, I will try to keep the updates more regular. I appreciate all of the reviews and emails; it really encouraged me to get this out despite all the recent craziness in my life. Hope you enjoy; I was glad to finally be able to get a little B/V action in ^_~.

Another Life

Chapter 10- Compromises

"Dad, there's no one here." Bardock could feel the faint flicker of his eldest son's ki and hear his voice, but that was it. No light penetrated the obscuring blackness of the underground cave, and after they had split up to search the branching passageways, even the glow from Radditz's ki had disappeared from sight. They hadn't been here long, but it was quickly becoming clear that most of the low, craggy tunnels that cut their way through the surrounding stone circled back around to the larger main area where they had first entered; but they couldn't give up, not until they searched all of the tunnels. 

What made things more frustrating, was the fact that ki signatures seemed to be significantly dampened within the cave. Bardock was beginning to suspect that maybe the nature of the thick, gray unidentified stone that made up the entirety of cavern was to blame for that small annoyance; it was possible that it contained an element that successfully concealed ki and allowed any occupants with low ki readings that wished to remain hidden to seek refuge behind its walls. The only problem was, they had no idea how the were supposed to find the Meru-jin scientist in such a place.

                "This is where Mickal told us come," Bardock called out as he continued to scan the cracks and crevices in the wall for a possible doorway. The dark gray stone of the cave was full of shadows, grooves, and indentations, making it difficult for even his sharp Saiyan eyes to see any difference in the pattern that could mean a secret entrance. "I don't think he would have lied to us." 

                "Maybe we misunderstood his message," a new voice speculated loudly from the darkness to his right. Bardock cast his senses out in the direction of the voice; he could barely make out Garris' ki signature. "What were his exact words?"

                "_'Seek me beneath light, my friend, where the tide has disappeared and the rock has become a mere shadow of itself_.' There aren't many places like that on this planet, since the rest is just desert land. It took me a week just to figure out that he meant the planet Rhodol. It's the only inhabitable planet in the seven civilized galaxies that has no surface water." 

                The passageway to his left lit up as his son reappeared in front of him. "And the 'shadow' thing meant the heavy layer of cloudy gas on the surface, I know, I know." Radditz crossed his arms in front of him and frowned. "But why couldn't he just tell us where he was, instead of making up ridiculous riddles that we lost precious time trying to figure out?"

                "He's trying to keep his position hidden, and he knows a scientist like myself would be able to figure it out with the right hints."

"Well, I don't sense any ki around here. If he was here, he's probably gone now, which means we've been wasting our time—"

                "Wait a second, boys," the echo of Garris' voice cut in.  "I think I found something." Both father and son moved quickly in the direction of Garris' voice, using the weak beacon of his dampened ki to locate him. When they reached him, Garris was crouched against the wall with an expression of contemplation written on his face, slowly running his hand over the rough stone. He looked up at their approaching forms, and the milky pupil of his damaged eye gave off an unholy glint in the low light. "There's some kind of tunnel here in the wall." His fingers dipped into the hole to prove it was more than just the shadow it appeared to be at first glance. "It may just be some animal's burrow, something with claws sharp enough to dig through stone. But something definitely made these gouges." 

                "Well," Radditz said arrogantly as he began to charge a ki ball in his palm, "are we going to just going to stare at it, or we going to find out?" Bardock and Garris turned to look at the younger man with a reproachful stare.

                "Caution saves lives, boy," Garris reprimanded gruffly. "Never forget that."  

Radditz stiffened at the use of the word 'boy' and was in the process of readying a retort when Bardock purposefully stepped between them to examine the hole more thoroughly. He flared the ki on his hand a little brighter and peered into the dank, narrow tunnel. "This tunnel's too shallow to be an animal burrow. It might be just wide enough…" Without warning, Bardock plunged his hand in to the elbow and grunted in satisfaction as his fingers touched smooth stone at the end.

"Bardock, I just finished warning the boy, and now you—"

"Wait. There's some kind of latch here." Bardock gritted his teeth and pushed further.  "…just a little twist…got it!"

Bardock yanked his arm out quickly and stood up as a low rumbling filled the cave. They all took a step back as the stone wall in front of them began to shift and grind against itself, sliding large pieces to the side and raising the heavy rock high in the wall until suddenly a doorway was formed by the rearranged stone slabs. The tunnel inside channeled downward into complete and total darkness.

"Well," Garris said almost too loudly after the shock wore off. He came up behind Bardock and rested a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I guess this _is_ the place. So, what do you say, Renny? Do we go down?"

"Do we really have a choice? Where else can my son and I go? If we show our faces anywhere that the Empire may have influence, we'll be tracked down and killed." Bardock turned to face his friend. "This isn't your journey, Garris. We can manage from here. Thank you, for taking us this far. We wouldn't have been able to without your help."

"Don't you dare insult me, Bardock, not after the twenty years we served together in the squad." The scarred Saiyan turned away from his former squad mate and faced the gaping hole in the wall. "When I say I'm here to help, I'm with you 'til the end, 'til we're backed up against the wall with the odds piled up against us a thousand to one. We've gone through too much to for you to just blow me off when things start getting interesting. Now move aside, Renny. I'm going to go first and save your ass—once again." Garris threw an amused look over his shoulder and chuckled as he made his way into tunnel before Bardock could respond.

Radditz frowned, starting forward then pausing before the entrance. His eyes cut over to his father quizzically. "Renny?"

                "Ah…heh….it's just an old nickname." Bardock said rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture. "Short for 'Renegade'.  My squad-mates used to call me that."

                Radditz was lucky that his father was a reasonable and patient man; else Bardock really would have hit the boy as he took off down the tunnel, his son's laughter echoing off of the stone walls.

**************************************************************************************

Bulma awoke with no air in her lungs. She tried to inhale deeply, but it felt as though the weight of a heavy foot was pushing down on her chest and forcing the air out. She gasped and flailed her arms, convinced that someone was trying to suffocate her. When an iron grip pinned her arms to her sides, she cried out.

                "Woman! Stop struggling! I've already turned down the gravity." 

Bulma's eyes snapped open and the haze of sleep quickly left her at the sound of that low, husky voice. Her eyes met with black…black eyes, black hair, a black scowl.   The grip on her arms loosened marginally as she recovered her breathing, but it immediately tightened again when she realized exactly whose chest she was pressed up against and struggled violently. "Take your hands off of me, you bastard!"  The prince holding her so uncomfortably close smirked at her command and released her so suddenly she fell to the ground in a stunned heap.

                "Well, at least you're up," he said with an evil chuckle. "If you had been unconscious any longer, I would have ejected you from the refuge portal." His smirk widened when Bulma jumped up and clenched her fists in outrage.

                "Look, pal," she replied caustically, staring him directly in the eye. "I didn't ask to come here. You could have left me back on the ship and saved yourself the trouble." She glared angrily at him as she reached a hand up to her aching head. "And why the hell did you have to knock me out?"

                "What are you babbling about, woman? As soon as we entered my ship, you passed out from the increased gravity." He paused a moment, and then she saw a look of calculated amusement cross his face. "Your race is obviously too weak to withstand a gravity level that even a Saiyan newborn could thrive in." 

                "Oh, is that so, you pompous, arrogant—" Bulma stopped abruptly as the dark prince took a menacing step closer to her, his voice deceptively soft for all the threat it held.

                "You would be wise to watch your tongue, woman, since I am the one who will be deciding your future from now on. Whatever master you had before me must have fell short on discipline to have produced such a mouthy slave. But that will be corrected in due time. Besides," he said as he smiled cruelly and lightly ran his fingers over the exposed skin of her shoulder, "what I have in mind for you won't leave much room for chatter." 

Bulma suppressed her shiver as best she could and backed away from the leering Saiyan. This was not at all what she had in mind when she'd decided to protect Kakarrot. "Stay away from me." 

"I don't think you're listening. You belong to me now. Since I am sure you are somehow connected to the fugitive Kakarrot and may be purposely delaying my search, you will provide whatever compensation I require for the time I've lost."

Bulma had to keep her mouth from dropping open. Was it that obvious? Was she such a terrible liar that anyone could see through her ploy? But it didn't matter at the moment. If she admitted to knowing Kakarrot to save her own skin, the prince still probably wouldn't let her go. She was damned if she did, damned if she didn't. Her best bet was to try and keep up the charade and hope that maybe he would get frustrated. And while she was at it, she needed to somehow evade his advances. 

"This is ridiculous. I have nothing to do with any of this. I have no clue who you are, and to hold me responsible for something I know nothing about is stupid. Now, why don't you just drop me back off at my ship, and we can both forget this ever happened." Bulma prayed that her nonchalant attitude would throw him off, and she even began to move towards the exit, hoping to confuse him long enough to flee anywhere there might be witnesses; but the prince's low growl halted her.

"You know where Kakarrot is, bitch," the prince sneered. "Tell me. Now."

Bulma stiffened indignantly and narrowed her eyes. All-powerful prince or not, this guy was a royal jerk. Even if she was risking her life, Bulma would enjoy knocking him down a few notches. "You know, buddy, you must deaf, blind, and stupid, because I've already told you, I don't know who this Kakarrot guy is. He was obviously not on my ship, and for the fourth time today, I _don't_ know where he is. Why don't you go search on Terol with that hulking baboon kin of yours, Napalm or something—" Her tirade was cut short by the prince's gloved hand, which shot out and grasped her painfully behind the neck. In one swift tug, she was pressed up against him. His eyes burned into hers, but surprisingly, they were more amused than angry. 

"You're an insolent little bitch, aren't you?" His voice carried a hint of teasing. The pressure on her neck lessened minutely, but only enough to tilt her head back. "How is it that a slave with such an unruly tongue survives without injury? Surely your master didn't allow you to speak this way." _Why does he sound so surprised_, Bulma wondered. It was probably because he wasn't used to anyone questioning his authority, or in Bulma's case, completely disregarding it. It had been a stupid move on her part, since Kakarrot's warning still rung fresh in her mind. The prince was more than capable of murdering an innocent woman, especially one that he believed was connected to his archrival. But her comment hadn't seemed to anger him much; in fact, now he seemed ready to laugh. _Well, I'm glad I could amuse him so much_, Bulma thought irritably. 

"My master was a fool," she stated haughtily. "As you can see, I am no longer a slave, so that should obviously tell you something. But either way it goes, I'm just not slave material. The only authority I follow is my own."

The prince's mouth twitched curiously. _By Kami_, Bulma thought angrily, _he's laughing at me_. "Well, it would seem that you only need the right hand to guide you. But spirit can be useful in a concubine."

Righteous anger peaked within her. "Concubine! What the hell?! I am _no_ man's concubine." She tried to push away from him, but his grip on her neck refused to lessen. 

"I'm leaving you without a choice."

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

His chest rumbled against hers as he lowered his head slowly to her ear, causing another unwanted shiver to ripple through her body at the feel of his warm breath. "You presume, wench, to tell me what to do?" His voice was low, sensual, and threatening all at once and if Bulma hadn't thought the man in front of her could blast her into oblivion with just the flick of his wrist, she probably would have melted in his arms. 

"I…I'm just asking you to be…to be reasonable." She was having trouble speaking while the hand at her neck had suddenly moved down, dragging itself through her silky hair before stopping and slowly kneading her back in a soothing yet arousing manner. It was frightening and pleasurable at the same time and the confusion it was causing in her mind made coherent thoughts barely possible. "I…don't know where he is." 

"Don't you?" 

"I can't help you." Her voice was nothing but a whisper as his hand descended and began kneading her bottom in the same fashion. "You should…let me go…" She trailed off in a moan as his once idle hand slid up to her breast applied gentle pressure.

"Should I?" he asked softly into her ear, then pulled back to watch her reaction. Bulma's breathing quickened at the promise she heard in his voice. _What's wrong with me?_ Bulma shouted reproachfully at herself. _This man is the enemy. He wants to _kill_ Kakarrot, and here I am letting myself be turned on by him._ She suddenly pushed away from him, surprising him enough to make him loose his grip on her neck, and glared blue fire into his black eyes.

"Yes," she said assuredly, standing straight and tall, trying to keep an imperialistic expression on her face. 

The prince's face darkened momentarily with what had to be something akin to anger, but then, much to her dismay, it lit with a crafty smile. "Very well, woman, if that is the way you want to play, I will make a deal with you. If I find Kakarrot on Terol as you say, then I will let you go." At the mention of those last words, Bulma visibly relaxed. "But if I find that you have lied to me…" He spoke the last words softly as he stepped closer to her and slowly stroked the side of her face with one gloved finger, "you will serve me until I tire of you."

Bulma's eyes widened in disbelief and apprehension. What sort of promise was this? The prince obviously knew she was lying about Kakarrot, but to admit that now would put her in a worse position than she had been. How could she respond to such an incredulous deal? 

"That's a ridiculous offer. He could be gone by now."

"Ah, yes, he could be. But if I find him here, then I will know that you have lied." _Oh Kami_, Bulma thought to herself. This was a bet she knew she couldn't win, since Kakarrot was probably looking for her right now. If he ran into the prince, then all of this would be for nothing. 

"Whatever," she forced herself to say dispassionately, even when her heart was racing in her chest. All she could hope was that fate was on her side, that Kakarrot would think that they had already left Dorsay and search elsewhere. It was all she had left.

The prince gave a low, promising chuckle, then suddenly, violently, yanked her forward and crushed her body to his, kissing her with possessive, bruising force. He pulled away just as sharply, chuckling again at the bewildered look on her face. "I will come for you when I've found Kakarrot. That won't be too long from now, I'm sure." He turned and walked smoothly to the exit. 

"The hell you will!" she shouted after she fell out of her stupor, but by then, the door had already closed behind him and she was alone. Her sigh echoed in the lonely, furniture-less room. "Dammit, what have I gotten myself into?" 

*************************************************************************************

                "Get the hell away from me before I blast you to pieces!" Kakarrot snarled as he glared down at the scaly reminder of his failure to protect Bulma. Shenlong didn't seem to care that Kakarrot had raised his voice or that the Saiyan's glowing hand was pointed in his direction; he still continued to nuzzle Kakarrot's leg, seeking the affection that Bulma had so readily given before her kidnapping. Kakarrot growled and pulled back his foot, prepared to give it a swift kick in the gut for all his trouble. But his anger against the beast suddenly dissipated as he thought of Bulma's reaction to his abuse. She would have a fit if even one little scale on its hideous head were harmed. And he didn't _really_ want to hurt it, just wanted it to leave him alone so he could brood in peace. 

                He glanced over at Chi-Chi's still unconscious form lying on the small cot he'd relocated her to and sighed. Chi-Chi was yet another problem he would have to deal with. Kakarrot didn't think he had the energy to go though the same ordeal he had with Bulma, and if Chi-Chi couldn't accept the fact that she was traveling with a Saiyan, he would happily drop her off on the nearest planet. Then he could focus on retrieving Bulma somehow, without tipping off the prince or his officials of his presence. But at the moment he had absolutely no clue how he was going to accomplish that. 

                A moan sounded beside him and his gaze flickered back over to Chi-Chi, who was slowly coming to. He watched her stretch out her limbs in a leisurely fashion, gracefully arcing her arms over her head and moaning again at the tight pull of muscle. Her eyes were still closed as she drew her knees up to her body, twisting and turning to remove the cricks from her back.  Unbeknownst to the awakening girl, Kakarrot had a clear view of the exposed flesh of her long, perfectly shaped legs and thighs that had been uncovered in her stretching.  He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, mentally chiding himself for watching her when he should be concentrating his attentions on finding Bulma. 

                The girl's eyes finally opened, and she blinked absently at Kakarrot, then gave him a lazy smile. 

                "Good morning…" she said as she rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep from them. Kakarrot almost smiled back, but then Chi-Chi was suddenly jumping from the cot and backing away from him like a cornered animal. "Stay the hell away from me, you Saiyan dog!" Her eyes looked around frantically for an exit to escape through. 

                Kakarrot tiredly covered his eyes with his hands, trying to dredge up some kind of patience so he wouldn't be tempted to just knock the girl out again. "Yes, yes, I'm Saiya-jin. But we really don't have time for this. We'll be entering Kocra's atmosphere in a few minutes and I have to concentrate on the search."

                "What? Where the hell are we going?"

                "I've already told you. Kocra. The prince might have stopped there to refuel."

                "The prince?"

                "Yes, the prince. You know, the one I told you about before you passed out from shock?"

                The raven-haired girl suddenly lifted her chin up haughtily, a gesture Kakarrot might have considered cute had the situation been different. "I did _not_ pass out. I'm not some weak-minded little chit who faints at the first sign of distress. You must have knocked me out or something."

                "You could have fooled me," Kakarrot said, rolling his eyes at her obvious denial of weakness. It was a very Saiyan-like quality, but it was not what they needed at the moment. "Look, I understand that you want to hate me for all that's happened when and since your planet was destroyed, but we're going to have to either call a truce or part ways very soon, because Bulma's life is at stake here."

                The anger evaporated from Chi-Chi's eyes as she finally noticed Bulma's absence. "Oh, Kami," she said in a horrified whisper, her eyes widening. "What did you do to Bulma?" Kakarrot groaned defeatedly and lowered his head into his hands, praying to every Saiyan god and even the insane woman's 'Kami' to somehow make this situation less tortuous.  He felt an insistent, scaly head rubbing at his leg, and he just couldn't take it anymore; he snapped. He pulled his head up sharply from his hands and loomed threateningly over the tiny girl, at the same time shaking his leg free of Shenlong.

                "Okay, listen up, woman, and listen good," he shouted angrily, frightening Chi-Chi back a few paces. "I haven't done anything to Bulma, nor will I ever if I don't make it to her in time. Right now she's probably being raped, murdered or worse by a man who is the _epitome_ of Saiyan brutality, and I have absolutely no idea how to get to her. She's probably hurt and terrified and cursing my name right now for getting her into this situation, and your yelling and confusion is not helping me think. So put aside all the doubts and accusations for a moment and help me figure out a way to help her, otherwise, just shut up!" 

                Chi-Chi "eeped" out her surprise and stood stiffly, staring fearfully at the floor. Kakarrot glared down at her, waiting for a rebuttal; but couldn't glare at her for long, not when she was attempting to discreetly wipe away the tears that had begun sliding down her pale cheeks. "Chi-Chi," he said softly, but she didn't look up at him. He sighed and tried again. "Chi-Chi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh with you. I'm frustrated, and I just need to think things out without any distractions. I don't even know if I'll be able to find her. I don't want Bulma to get hurt because of something from my past, a past that she has nothing to do with. She's so beautiful and strong-willed, any man would do their best to keep her safe and happy, and she's already been with the prince so long. I'm afraid—"

                "She'll be alright, Kakarrot." Chi-Chi was now looking up at him, brushing the lingering tears from her eyes, her fearful gaze replaced with a softened one.  

Kakarrot sank into the chair beside the cot, weariness overtaking him. "She doesn't know how cruel the prince can be. He doesn't listen to pleas for mercy. He has no problem taking what he wants from whom ever he wants."

A few seconds passed before he felt Chi-Chi's hesitant hand rest on his shoulder. "Kakarrot, from the five minutes I spent with her, I could already tell Bulma has a fighting soul. On my world, she was Bulma Briefs, the smartest, most sophisticated woman on all of Chikyuu. Every woman wanted to be her, and since I'm in my moment of weakness," she said with a small smile, "I'll even admit that I wanted to be her at one point. She's smart enough to figure her way out of trouble, just like she survived slavery and escaped all on her own. I don't doubt for a moment that she's already tricked her way out of immediate danger. But you're right, we need to hurry, just in case this prince of yours eventually sees through her plans." 

                Kakarrot couldn't hide his confusion and didn't try as Chi-Chi grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the navigation consol. "Now explain to me, Kakarrot. Why are we going to this Coco planet? 

                "Kocra," he corrected, still puzzled by Chi-Chi's sudden change in demeanor. "I thought that it might be a place for the prince to refuel, since I'm sure he didn't spare much time to while he was chasing me."

                Chi-Chi was silent for a moment then spoke up. "What makes you think he left Dorsay at all? If he's looking for you, why would he leave the planet?" 

Kakarrot stared at her a long minute, then frowned. "You're right. I wasn't thinking clearly. I only assumed that he would be using Bulma as bait to get me back on Vegeta-sei and immediately take her there. But he might only be using her as insurance, which that means I've lost two hours going off-planet."

"Well, then we need to turn this ship around and go back," Chi-Chi said determinedly. Kakarrot nodded and didn't waste any time punching in the coordinates for Dorsay. "Bulma will be able to hold up until then, I think. They didn't call her the 'Billion Dollar Bitch' for nothing."

"Chi-Chi?" Chi-Chi turned her head towards him, her velvet-brown eyes sparkling from her recent tears and the glow of the overhead lights. 

"Yes, Kakarrot?"

""Why did you suddenly…"

"Because I realized how much you care for Bulma." A small smile played at her lips as she turned and headed over to the cot, carefully lying down with her back facing him. A nearly forgotten Shenlong skittered over in her direction, and after cautiously inspecting the cot with a scaly muzzle, curled up beside it and lay down, obviously viewing Chi-Chi as a temporary surrogate for Bulma. Kakarrot watched as Chi-Chi's slim shoulders rose and fell with each breath, and finally began to turn away when a soft whisper regained his attention. "A man with a heart can't be all bad, can he?"

*              *              *

Next Up: Can Bulma keep Vegeta at bay until Kakarrot saves her?  Bardock and Radditz find out some interesting info from the fugitive scientist. And we discover what Chi-Chi's life was like before she escaped.

~('')……*sneak*.…~('.')..…~('_')…..~('o')……. "REVIEW!!!"…..('u')


End file.
